Stargazer, Icebreaker
by running.through.my.dreams.x3
Summary: Sky is falling down on me, I remember everything. These bruises on my hands, won't ever fade away. The world I saw in your eyes is so much more than this could ever be, it's starting to make sense now. All the things you put me through, I wouldn't change a thing. You were sent to save us all seconds before the fall, now hold on tight, don't look back. I know you'll never let me go.
1. All I Need

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

- All I Need, Within Temptation-

Massie Block stared at the faint purple shadow that was beginning to blossom on the left side of her face, directly on her cheekbone. Her breath was hitched and she was still sore from the severe blow she'd received. It made her wanna cry, getting hit, twice — she was only a girl, there was not much that she could do compared to the size of her attacker. It was something she never expected, not like it was the first time she'd been hit by him before.

"Ow," she whispered as she touched the slight discoloration on her face, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

She was currently standing in the bathroom of the Upper East Side's hottest club, _Sykes_. Staring into the streaked mirror. Touching the shadow. Trying not to cry and have the smoky black eyeliner running down her face, or smudging her mascara — why hadn't she thought of shellacking waterproof? A knock on the bathroom door caught her attention.

"Open this damn door!" A woman trilled. Massie had forgotten that she locked the bathroom door, that way no one would come in and question why she had a bruise forming. Of course, she'd lie and say that some random person knocked into her while everyone was wildly dancing. She sighed, pulling out her makeup bag from her metallic silver Prada bag, immediately beginning to apply and blend light blot powder, a cream color base, and pale bronzing powder. She reapplied the graphic black liquid eyeliner and Very Black mascara before putting everything back, unlocking the door, and sauntering out in her black stilettos.

Angry woman that needed to pee started cursing and saying how long they've been waiting. But Massie could care less, she had other things to worry about rather than people who had to take a fucking pee. She twirled a strand of her glossy chestnut hair around her finger, smirking at the bystanders. Her eyes roamed around, but not breaking the runway model stare she'd accomplished, strutting in a black strapless Alejandra Sky lace mini dress and her Jimmy Choo stilettos. People turned heads, which was no surprise to the 17 year old Queen Bitch, and it was to be expected.

Of course, she didn't look her age.

She was much more mature than she was when she had been thirteen years old. Mentally and physically, but not enough to know a bad guy when she came across one. Massie nibbled on her glossy bottom lip, as she came close to the bar where she'd left her company. It had been her and her boyfriend that night, as a way to spend some quality time together — let alone, she hadn't anticipated the roughness she'd come across without anyone else in the club noticing.

But as the brunette got closer to the bar, she felt her smirk drop as she nearly choked after what her amber eyes fell on. Her heart stuttered to a stop, and her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't breath — almost as if her lungs collapsed. Despite what had happened only ten, maybe just five, minutes ago, the sight of his lips against another girl's made her blood run cold almost as if ice had been injected into her veins. She still loved him, no matter what.

But what made it even worse, was the girl he was sucking face with. Massie knew who it was, without even seeing her face. Every distinct detail on that girl made Massie even angrier, but also crushed at the same time. The buttery blonde hair, the heart-shaped face, the petite J-shaped nose, the small breasts, mile long creamy pale oil-slicked legs, and the trampy clothes consisting of a tight pink cropped v-neck tank top and black denim micro miniskirt, paired with black ankle boots. The outfit choice made her want to vomit, almost as much as the sight of him kissing _Olivia Ryan_. Someone she's hated since the seventh grade.

Massie cleared her throat, standing not even two feet away from them.

But they didn't pull away.

Instead, they continued groping at each other and making out. Massie turned away in disgust, feeling something hit against her face. She lifted her hand, seeing that it was a little black droplet with a small white tint on her finger. She looked up, seeing if the roof had sprung a leak or something because there was no way in hell that—

Massie felt another droplet hit her cheek, and then another. As she took a small breath, she realized that she was crying. It was ruining her eyeliner, mascara, and her cover-up. She booked out of the club as fast as her stilettos could take her, letting the tears pour from her amber eyes.

She went out the back door, standing under a small awning, watching as heavy drops of rain pounded against the surface of the blacktop in the lot. Massie groaned; she hated rain. Almost as much as she hated crying. Both of them ruined her looks, in similar ways. Just like when she trusted people, mainly guys. The guy always ended up breaking her, and then not even giving a shit as they remain friends. It hurts. A lot. Massie believes that no one cares, not anymore. Except her three girl best friends, and maybe the ex-boyfriend she became best friends with a year or two ago.

Massie started walking down the concrete steps, turning and walking toward the front of the building, her arms crossed over her chest as she started heading down the sidewalk in the pouring rain. She bit her lip, but also sighing with relief — where she was headed, she could just blame her smudged makeup on the droplets that splashed against her with every second passing, with each step she took while being outside at night. She no longer cared if her dress clung to her like Saran wrap, no longer cared if her hair wasn't straight, she just wanted to be somewhere else - it wasn't like her supposed boyfriend would care anyway.

By the time she arrived at the Mansion, not her own, it was pouring outside and Massie was completely drenched from the rain. She knew it was late, and couldn't knock on the front door, and the only other way she knew to get inside the house was to throw a pebble at his window - like you see in those cheesy movies. And that's exactly what she did. Moments later, a window opened and the sight of his shaggy dirty blonde hair instantly made her heart sore. His caramel brown eyes, they made her almost completely forget about what happened at _Sykes_. He gestured for her to come up, and she grabbed onto the white picket vine-covered .. Massie didn't necessarily know what it was called, but it was helpful as she carefully climbed up to his bedroom. He held out a hand as she neared the window, she swiftly reached up, latching onto the random thing she was climbing up onto as if her life depended on it so she wouldn't fall.

"Mass, what the hell are you doing?" His soft, sincere voice snapped as he helped bring her through the window and into his bedroom. She briefly looked around. Nothing had changed; same deep blue walls, same pale wood floors, same twin bed with messy chocolate brown sheets and black pillows, same soccer posters, everything was the same as the seventh grade. It made her giggle softly to herself. He glared at her meaningfully.

"I-I was at a club and I didn't have a—"

"Why did you walk in the rain, Massie?" He asked, cutting her off.

She rolled her eyes, she hated being interrupted. "Because I didn't have a—"

"What happened to your cheek..." He said slowly, reaching up and lightly pressing his thumb to the faint shadow on her cheekbone. She winced lightly, it throbbed. He immediately frowned, chewing down on his bottom lip, moving his hand away when he saw that she had winced from his light touch.

"I—It was an accident... I was dancing at _Sykes_ and someone knocked into me," she said lowly, her eyes dropping to the floor. She felt him touch his finger lightly to her chin, tapping it once, and immediately she looked up at him with a small smile. It fell as she saw the look in his brown eyes, it told her that he wasn't believing what she said.

"Tell me the truth," he muttered.

"I am." She genuinely smiled. He rolled his eyes playfully, and from the look on his face, he decided not to push the subject any further because Massie was incredibly stubborn and had no intentions on telling him what really happened.

But in the back of her mind, she thought of how her _boyfriend _had been drinking one too many beers, doing body shots with girls he didn't even know, and having a dirty Martini that he shared with another girl, whom Massie figured he knew but she didn't because they talked like best friends and knew each other's names. And then, he _accidently_ (or so he claimed) thought some guy was trying to flirt with her and corner her up, meanwhile she was innocently making conversation since her _boyfriend_ had been basically ignoring her the entire time, but because he was so out of it — he hit Massie in the ribs instead, which weren't hurting as much as they had been when she was at the club, even after walking to her friend's house. And then he accidently hit near her eye when he was explaining a story to his friend that showed up at the club.

Massie endured it, because she loved him.

"God, Mass, you're soaked." He groaned as he grabbed the hem of his navy blue collarless T-shirt and pulled it over his head. Massie tried not to stare at how sexy and defined his torso looked: perfectly sculpted with the right kind of muscles that are from physical labor, not the gym. He handed her the shirt, but she kindly denied it, discreetly keeping her eyes on his torso and then making it believable by looking him in the eye.

"I'm fine," She muttered, and then making a face as he slightly forced the shirt onto her petite body. She lifted her arms, allowing him to put the shirt on her lithe body. She bit her lip as his hands brushed against the pale skin of her shoulders, neck, and hips while settling the shirt properly. She hated how her heart skipped a beat inside of her chest.

_Why do I have to love him? Why does he not love me? Why am I the biggest idiot?_She thought bitterly, awkwardly to herself.

He smiled, kissing his friend's forehead. Massie blushed, and her heart leaped, taking off like helicopter blades inside of her chest. The look on his face completely told that he was in love with Massie, but couldn't entirely be sure if she saw it right. For all she knew, he was telling her that he was tired and just put on a happy face that way she was able to smile.

And then, as she looked at him, she saw a flash of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend kissing Olivia. That pang tugged rapidly at her heart; she was tired of getting hurt. The guy in front of her was the best thing to ever happen to her, and she threw it all away because she thought he was immature. He thought the same of her, but she let him get away, and so many times after that. Massie felt like crying all over again. But refused to in front of him. Although, it wouldn't be the first time she's cried to him, or just bluntly in front of him.

"Mass?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm just tired," she mumbled under her breath. He nodded. It took Massie a while to realize that she was no longer wearing her dress; which made her bite her lip. He'd taken her dress from her body. He'd been touching her stomach, her hips again, and her legs as he slid the dress down to the floor — she stepped out of it, keeping her eyes on him.

Unexpectedly, he brought her into his arms and lay her on his twin bed. He was beside her, his arms constricted protectively around her. She nestled her head on his chest, smiling warmly. She felt safe and protected when he held her. Not like when her 'boyfriend' was holding her, all she felt was guilt and hated the way he smelled like Ralph Lauren's store all the damn time. Massie's amber eyes fluttered closed, but open just a sliver, wanting to savor the moment she was awake.

Massie hated the way Derrick Harrington made her feel.

She hated the way Josh Hotz hurt her that night.

She hated the way she loved two guys but had chosen the wrong one.

And worst of all, she hated knowing that Derrick was in a very committed relationship with Claire Lyons — someone she thought she called her best friend nearly six months ago, around the same time she started dating Josh. It made her so mad, but she never did anything about it because everyone makes choices; you have to accept them and accept the consequences to come. Derrick did. Claire did.

But why Massie couldn't, she would never understand.

_I believe in love_, she thought as she started falling asleep in his arms, _But it seems to always bite me in the butt. I can never be truly happy... Not with Josh.. Only with Derrick.. But it's too late... If I get involved, would history repeat itself? Like it's done so many times since the seventh grade? NO... Derrick is different. He's more mature. And so am_ I_._

"This feels right," Massie barely heard herself say, in a soft whisper.

"What does?" Derrick mused quietly in her ear, she could hear that he was smiling. It made her smile too.

"Being in your arms." She said softly. He didn't say anything.

_You are all I need, Derrick Harrington. Possibly _forever_._

* * *

**AN: **you may recognize this as from We All Have A Secret, but that's because it is definitely from that story. Unfortunately, I am deleting it because I absolutely hate where I'm going with it. And I'm starting over, making this more Massie-centric, instead of piling it all up to the mystery of Claire Lyons from the Preface (Chapter One). I'm not gonna spoil anything, and you're just gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out a little more. I would like to thank **within a sepulchre **for reviewing in the based-off story. I used your suggestions and comments that were made in your review to make this a little better. I hope you all like it. And, depending on how well this becomes, I am going to start giving shout-outs to my reviewers.

_Au revoir, my lovelies._


	2. Bad Romance

**Previously: **

_Massie hated the way Derrick Harrington made her feel._

_She hated the way Josh Hotz hurt her that night._

_She hated the way she loved two guys but had chosen the wrong one._

_And worst of all, she hated knowing that Derrick was in a very committed relationship with Claire Lyons — someone she thought she called her best friend nearly six months ago, around the same time she started dating Josh. It made her so mad, but she never did anything about it because everyone makes choices; you have to accept them and accept the consequences to come. Derrick did. Claire did._

_But why Massie couldn't, she would never understand._

I believe in love, _she thought as she started falling asleep in his arms,_ But it seems to always bite me in the butt. I can never be truly happy... Not with Josh.. Only with Derrick.. But it's too late... If I get involved, would history repeat itself? Like it's done so many times since the seventh grade? NO... Derrick is different. He's more mature. And so am _I._

_"This feels right," Massie barely heard herself say, in a soft whisper._

_"What does?" Derrick mused quietly in her ear, she could hear that he was smiling. It made her smile too._

_"Being in your arms." She said softly. He didn't say anything._

You are all I need, Derrick Harrington. Possibly _forever__._

* * *

_I want your love,  
and I want your revenge.  
You and me could write a bad romance.  
I want your love,  
and all your love is revenge.  
You and me could write a bad romance._

- Bad Romance, Stefani Germanotta (Lady Gaga) –

Massie's eyelids fluttered open at the sound of someone's gruff crotchety snoring very close to her ear. She mumbled incoherently beneath her breath, arching her back slightly as she struggled getting out of the male's muscular arms without wanting to wake him. She blinked once, seeing that they weren't the olive-toned arms she was accustomed to, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. She hadn't fallen asleep in Josh's arms, like she'd expected to after the night she had – and then she remembered that she hadn't even gone home with Josh the previous night. Shifting through the layers of cloudy memories in her brain, she recalled walking to Derrick Harrington's home and falling asleep on his bed, in _just_ his shirt and her underwear. Her eyes drifted up to his face; it looked so peaceful, his mouth was slightly ajar, which allowed the soft snores to escape. His face was relaxed, and she even detected a tiny smile quirked on his lips.

She looked up at him, holding her breath as she managed to slip out of his grasp quicker than she'd anticipate. She almost flipped off the bed from how swift she got out of his arms, but managed to catch her balance, dropping gently to the floor onto her hands and knees, getting up immediately because she felt like a dog. Derrick remained sleeping on his bed, one leg bent up and the other straight out, his arms flat at his sides; the sight made Massie smile, and remembering the times she had fallen asleep in Derrick's arms while they were dating. Massie pulled off Derrick's T-shirt and dropped it to the floor, kicking it lightly underneath the blonde's bed. As if sensing she was undressed, Derrick's eyes flew open and he was grinning at the petite brunette.

"Hello beautiful, what a nice sight to wake up to." He chuckled as he sat up slowly.

She rolled her eyes, "Where are my clothes?"

"You came here in a soaking wet dress." He reminded her, Massie took her bottom lip between her teeth again and chewed softly. A smile appeared on his face at the sight of her pale cheeks flushing redder than an apple, and her eyes lowering to look at his bedroom floor. All from being half naked in front of her best friend and ex-boyfriend, Derrick knew instantly.

"So what can I wear out of this house?" She asked, trying to keep her voice low for his parents to not hear.

"Your underwear." Derrick joked.

"Cute." Massie sighed.

"I know." He smiled cockily. "Let me get something from my sister's room, okay? She won't mind if you borrowed something of hers – she'll understand."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Massie smiled fondly. Derrick got up from his bed, scratching his torso lightly as he walked out of his bedroom, and closing the door behind him incase his parents were to walk passed. Massie grabbed Derrick's shirt from beneath the bed and held it up against her, not wanting to feel completely exposed for when he came back into the room – even though it wouldn't be the first time Derrick has seen her in her underwear. Moments later, Derrick came into the room, clutching a bundle of clothes in one arm, smiling at her.

"Here you go." Derrick handed her the bundle.

"Thanks, Der." She smiled and accepted the clothes from his sister. "What did Sammi say?"

"Awkwardly enough, she wasn't in the room – so I raided her closet and left as fast as I could, I didn't want to be in her room any longer. It smells like girl in there, and it's creepy being in there alone." Derrick laughed and went to his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a pair of skinny jeans, then opening a new drawer to pull out another shirt for him to wear.

"Oh fun." Massie stood up from the bed, putting Derrick's T-shirt on one of his pillows. She put down the bundle, seeing that Derrick had given her a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray oversized sweatshirt. She glared at him, sticking her thin legs through the leg holes and yanking on her friend's sister's skinny jeans, sliding them up on her hips and buttoning them; next was pulling the sweatshirt over her head: it hit just passed her hips and slouched off her shoulder as if designed like that. Massie loved to admit that Sammi Harrington's clothes probably fit her better than they ever would on Claire Lyons, she was too lanky and flat in all the wrong places.

When Massie looked up, she saw that Derrick was staring at her.

"You look really ... cute." Derrick's brown eyes flickered excitedly.

"Thanks." She mumbled, walking to where her stilettos were and sliding them on her feet, fluffing her hair.

"Is it sad that only you could pull off this kind of lazy look and still look amazing to pair it with those ridiculous heels?" Derrick looked like he was struggling not to laugh at her, but not in a bad way. As if appreciatively. Massie bit her lip and looked around the soccer player's bedroom to avoid eye contact. This wasn't something he was supposed to be saying, at least to her. She wasn't supposed to be in his bedroom, she wasn't supposed to fall asleep in his arms, wearing his T-shirt. But it happened. And neither of them seemed bothered by it.

"I have to go." Massie abruptly told him, her cheeks hot and red.

"Want me to walk you out?" he inquired, pushing his blonde fringe away from his caramel brown puppy dog eyes.

"Are your parents home?" Massie asked, raising an eyebrow. He was silent for a moment, as if pondering the thought _— _his eyes were a shade darker, which was something that usually happened whenever Derrick was deep in though, and only that. He bit hit lip, focusing his attention on Massie once more, shaking his head slowly. She nodded instead of questioning where they had disappeared to at, whatever hour it was.

"Come on." Derrick said unnecessarily quiet.

"Okay."

Derrick opened his bedroom door, ushering Massie out into the hallway, snaking an arm around her waist as he led her down the winding staircase. She pretended that his arm wasn't around her, that she was walking blandly beside him, pulling out her white iPhone so she was able to call her family's driver, Isaac to come pick her u _— _she cut her thoughts off, realizing that she wasn't able to call him from Derrick Harrington's house. Her amber eyes widened when she saw that it was eleven o'clock in the morning, and she had seven missed phone calls, adding three new text messages. _Shit_, Massie thought as she read off who'd called her: Kendra Block (_four times_), Alicia Rivera _(one time_), Dylan Marvil (_one time_), and the last call was from_ Claire Lyons_. She looked over at Derrick, deleting her missed calls, figuring she'd call them back later. Even Claire.

"Is someone picking you up?" Derrick asked. "Did you call Isaac?"

"No." she pursed her lips. "Isaac can't pick me up from here."

Derrick looked over at Massie, as they walked out the house and down the marble steps of the Harrington's Mansion. He lifted his hand, and rubbed the back of his neck; the look in his eyes telling that he was torn between offering a ride home and completely blowing her off. Massie gathered her hair and tied it into a side low ponytail, finishing her look as she tapped her screen, dialing a random number. Massie sent a message to said number, demanding that they picked her up from Derrick Harrington's house; and then she slipped her phone into the back pocket of Sammi's jeans.

"I'll wash and dry clean your dress, Mass." Derrick mumbled softly as he watched her put the phone away.

And then, it was silent between them. Derrick turned to face her, and she looked up at him. A small gust of wind picked up, combing through Massie's side ponytail and Derrick's luscious blonde naturally straight hair, blowing around and into his brown eyes. Derrick bit his lip, and it took Massie a moment to realize that he'd stepped closer to her, lacing their fingers intertwined. Normally, she would object to this, but she didn't want to admit that it felt good to be holding his hand again, mainly because of Josh and Claire. She blinked, and when she re-opened her eyes, Derrick's face was positioned right in front of hers, his lips centimeters away from hers. He looked into her amber eyes, and felt as if the boy before her was staring straight into her soul, looking at her history, just the look in his eyes was penetrating, tugging at her heart furiously.

Within seconds, Derrick's lips were mashed against hers. But for only a few seconds, maybe two or three. His lips were soft and warm against hers; nothing like when she was kissing Josh: cold and foreign, Josh always tasted like salsa and it wasn't exactly appetizing while kissing. They both savored the few-second kiss as much as possible without realizing it, breaking away and looking around outside the Harrington's manor, trying not to make the situation awkward.

As if by fate, a black limo pulled up in front of the Harrington home, and the back window rolled down. A Latino's broad, Roman-God like face was presented. His mocha brown eyes hidden behind a pair of black RayBans sunglasses, and his licorice red lips curved into a cocky smirk. Massie forced her smile at her boyfriend, as her eyes flickered back over to Derrick, who looked down at the ground and kicked at a rock. The limo door opened, and Massie lowered herself inside, instantly receiving a sloppy kiss from Josh, who was still smirking at Derrick. The kiss made her sick to her stomach, but she kept the forced smile on her pouty pink lips. Derrick cast one quick look over at Josh and Massie, then turned on his heel, storming back to the mansion without another look back at the glossy black limo.

The door closed and the window rolled up, the limo immediately started driving away. Massie looked at Josh, who, then, removed his RayBans to look into Massie's amber orbs. She could clearly see the coldness, the hostility that lay in his brown eyes and it worried her, but she took a deep breath and stared back into his eyes. Being the good girlfriend, if she could even call herself that, Massie leaned in to place a kiss on Josh's lips. But he remained still, almost stone-like, his stare fixing into a dangerous gaze.

"What the fuck happened to you last night?" Josh asked callously, it matched his eyes perfectly.

"I could ask you the same thing, Hotz." she said coyly, leveling her gaze on Josh, who only rolled his eyes at her and smirked, his chest vibrating slightly as he chuckled silently to himself. She took another deep breath, blinking coolly and biting her lip softly.

"I went to talk with Olivia and you were fucking gone, Massie. What kind of night was that to me? We were supposed to be spending it together. God, you are such a waste half the time... Why the fuck am I still dating you? There are plenty of other girls that would give me the time of day and appreciate everything I could do for them." Josh spat venomously, his words and mind trailing off, and from the look on Massie's face _— _she clearly did not give a shit.

"I _know_ you kissed her, Josh. I'm not fucking _stupid_. I _saw_ you. And what kind of night was that? You hit me _and_** cheated** on me, who knows how many times last night and in the last six _months_. I ran out of the club because you weren't paying attention to me and_—_"

"Shut up." he almost growled, interrupting. Massie closed her mouth, not wanting to interrogate him any more than she already did. "Why the fuck did I have to pick you up from my best friend, Derrick Harrington's house?"

"I ended up his house after you were sucking face with Olivia_ Whore-face_ Ryan." she growled back through her teeth.

"Did you and Derrick have sex?" his eyes bored into hers fiercely. She shook her head, letting out a small sigh as he didn't ask _— _"did you and Derrick _kiss_?"

"Yes." She smirked, "it shouldn't matter, _Joshie._ Since you and **Olivia** had a pretty good time last night."

A small growl bubbled in the back of Josh's throat, but he didn't respond back to what his girlfriend had told him. He knew he couldn't deny, he couldn't fight back what she'd said, there wasn't much left to say; he was wrong, he knew... But he couldn't help kissing someone as attractive as Olivia Ryan. Especially when he was on the odds with Massie, already. But as silence fled through the back of the limo, Josh's hands flew up to cup Massie's face, crushing his lips forcefully, heavily against hers, his tongue entering her mouth, getting into the familiar tango that the brunette graciously allowed. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth, tasting the fruitiness that was left in her mouth, but he didn't bother to question. Massie growled softly against his lips, her hands on the nape of his neck, tugging him closer as she kissed back fiercely, roughly. One hand slid from Massie's face, slipping underneath the borrowed sweater and massaging at her left breast, pinching at her perky nipple through the fabric of her lacy strapless bra. A moan came and went with her breath into Josh's mouth, as she grabbed tightly at his shirt, wanting the damn flimsy shirt to leave his body as fast as possible.

No matter what they went through, there would always be the seduction in their physical attraction to each other.

No matter what she felt for Derrick, _this_ would always exist when it came to Josh Hotz.

And she hated it.


	3. Heels Over Head

**Previously:**

_"Did you and Derrick have sex?" his eyes bored into hers fiercely. She shook her head, letting out a small sigh as he didn't ask — "did you and Derrick kiss?"_

_"Yes." She smirked, "it shouldn't matter,_ Joshie. _Since you and **Olivia** had a pretty good time last night."_

_A small growl bubbled in the back of Josh's throat, but he didn't respond back to what his girlfriend had told him. He knew he couldn't deny, he couldn't fight back what she'd said, there wasn't much left to say; he was wrong, he knew... But he couldn't help kissing someone as attractive as Olivia Ryan. Especially when he was on the odds with Massie, already. But as silence fled through the back of the limo, Josh's hands flew up to cup Massie's face, crushing his lips forcefully, heavily against hers, his tongue entering her mouth, getting into the familiar tango that the brunette graciously allowed. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth, tasting the fruitiness that was left in her mouth, but he didn't bother to question. Massie growled softly against his lips, her hands on the nape of his neck, tugging him closer as she kissed back fiercely, roughly. One hand slid from Massie's face, slipping underneath the borrowed sweater and massaging at her left breast, pinching at her perky nipple through the fabric of her lacy strapless bra. A moan came and went with her breath into Josh's mouth, as she grabbed tightly at his shirt, wanting the damn flimsy shirt to leave his body as fast as possible._

_No matter what they went through, there would always be the seduction in their physical attraction to each other._

_No matter what she felt for Derrick,_ this _would always exist when it came to Josh Hotz._

_And she hated it._

* * *

_Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost  
Of what we used to be._

_- _Heels Over Head, Boys Like Girls_ -_

When Massie walked into school the next day, she felt something. . . different.

Not only did she feel confused, but there was also some sort of other emotion floating around behind her belly button. It wasn't giddiness, and it wasn't depression. Maybe it was just somewhere in the middle. But whatever it was, it made Massie feel like another person as she walked on the grounds of their high school, and to make her feel even better, she debuted her newly bought clothing: after her little stint with Josh two days before, she had decided to give herself a little shopping spree, courtesy of Kendra needing to get some things for the party happening on Saturday.

Massie sauntered across the Great Lawn wearing a soft creamy pink Hot & Delicious belted strapless beaded crochet at the sweetheart neckline, tulle overlay at front corset top detailed with a removable self silk ribbon tie belt at the waist. She paired the fashionable top with embellished destroyed acid wash Ink skinny jeans and glamorous, sleek Speed Limit 98 triple layer platform peep toe heels. To complete the outfit she dangled black multichain beaded Bravado necklace, her gold signature charm bracelet, and a set of three jewel stretch Bravado bracelets. Her hair professionally straightened by her hair stylist, Jakkob, but added a cute little wave to the front of her hair, and a sheer printed Ralph Lauren scarf loosely draped around her neck. Swinging from the crook of her elbow was the new silver-black-gold embellished mixed pattern Château tote.

She felt better than when she receives Jakkob's legendary blowouts.

But when she walked into the glossy and polished halls of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School, she came face-to-face with Derrick and Claire walking down the hall, perhaps even toward her. It reminded her that she'd never responded to Claire's text message the other day. But now, at the sight up close, especially after what Derrick had done: Massie's throat tightened, and she lost her glimmering, bright glow that she felt in the back of her mind. The sudden sight of Derrick brought her back to Saturday, and the pain that stabbed her in the heart, it was too much to witness. She stepped to the side and pulled out her cell, firing up a message to send.

**MASSIE: **No matter how hard U try.. U will never do better than me.  
I was the best U ever had.

A response came within seconds. Massie held her breath.

**DERRICK: **I wrote U a little note.

Before Massie could write back, another message rolled in.

**DERRICK: **Derrick & Massie.  
Massie & Derrick.  
That's the way it's always been.  
Massie becomes foolish.  
Derrick becomes upset.  
Massie is desperate.  
Derrick moves on.  
Massie cries like a LBR.  
Derrick tells her to GET THE FUCK OUT.  
The end.  
Don't ever talk to me again, Massie Block. XOXO.

Massie looked up from her phone, scanning the hallways for Derrick, but he was nowhere in sight. And no matter how hard Massie tried, she couldn't fight the tears that were stinging her eyes. But being the strong person she was, Massie walked down the hallway with the tears still prickling behind her eyes. Or more like she ran to class before anyone could see her. She entered the empty classroom, and taking the famed seat that was in the center in the last row of seats.

The entire time, repeatedly running through her mind was, _I have Josh. I shouldn't be upset over some stupid, non-rhyming note from my ex… So what if he kissed me? So what if I nearly enjoyed it? It means nothing… We're happy… We're not meant to be… But I love him so much… I don't want him near me… _

And with that exact thought, Derrick strolled into class, Massie silently cursed at the sight of him. He had his hands shoved into his black Rebel skinny jean pockets, wearing a gray and navy Volcom t-shirt underneath his red and black striped Bring Me The Horizon sweatshirt, and black checkered Vans sneakers. His dirty blonde hair shading his puppy dog brown eyes, and expression completely relaxed: like he had no remembrance of breaking Massie Block's heart. Or even that kiss. . .

Especially since he looked over at her briefly and sort of smiled.

But it wasn't an ordinary smile, it was that Derrick Harrington signature smile that he used on her when they were dating. It was the specific smile that Massie fell in love with when they first met: how it made her heart melt, gave her a butterfly feeling in the space behind her belly button, and how it shot millions of tingly electric pokes at the bottoms of her feet.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said Saturday." Derrick said, taking the desk beside her. "I was going to text you, but I'd rather talk about it in person."

But only Massie just tossed her straightened locks over her shoulder and pretended she hadn't heard what he told her. It made no sense. Derrick just texted not to talk to him ever again, and he called her a LBR. Does he seriously expect something out of her? He tried getting her attention, as people started filing into the class room, but she took out her cell phone to text Alicia, and continued ignoring Derrick.

"Massie, why aren't you talking back to me? You always have something to say." Derrick stated, sinking in that Massie was ignoring him and not just hard of hearing for the day. Massie gnawed on her Original Bubble Gum flavored Glossip Girl coated bottom lip, taking a deep breath.

Blinking coolly, Massie turned to face him once and for all.

"Do you remember what you texted me just before first period? You called me a _loser_ and told me to never talk to you again. I don't take crap from anybody, not even you or... Or Josh. I'm tired of wasting my time on you, Derrick Harrington. You're not what I want, and you're not worth my choice of words. I loved you once, and probably never will again. You hurt me more than you ever could imagine, and I will _never _forget what you told me. So consider this my last words to you: I never want you in my life ever again. You hit my once, I hit you back twice as hard; and believe me... that day will come when I get back at you for treating me like shit. You tossed me away like last years True Religion distressed jeans in the back of my closet. And that's not worth being known to. Next time you're with Kuh-laire, I hope you think of me, remembering all the good times we had. Knowing you'll never recreate those perfect moments that we spent. While I'm left with the ghost of what we used to be, desperately trying to forget what a waste you were to me. So, goodbye forever, Derrick Harrington."

And with that, Massie stood up from her desk, slung her bag over her shoulder, and marched out of the class room without questioning. Once she was free from being out of the class room, the salty tears poured down Massie's face: feeling like she'd dipped her face in a Hot Spring from how hot her tears felt against her cheeks. She could've sworn she heard Derrick calling after her, but she didn't care. She meant what she said to him, and she intended on keeping him out of her life, if it meant keeping some of her sanity and dignity that she had left.

_~ Lunch ~_

Alicia Rivera wasn't normally one to be early, especially when it came to entering the New Green Café once her Study Hall period was over – the Latina considered herself lucky in BOCD because not many people had a free period, and then their lunch period right after. Which was why she was also grateful that she got to do the lunch time announcements, because her study hall room was so close to the cafeteria, and she hated being early. Massie always said that a beautiful girl does not be rushed, and a beautiful girl was power is never early – always fashionably late. But today, that did not apply because Principal Burns said there was nothing for her to share with the school.

The Spanish beauty sauntered toward the famed table eighteen, pulling her white iPhone 5 from her snake print Berkeley Large Canvas Twelfth St. by Cynthia Vincent tote and plopped her perky butt on the usual seat. The Café didn't have many of the students, because a lot of the girls were rendezvousing with their beaus. Alicia felt a pang of loneliness as she rolled her eyes to herself, since she no longer had someone to call hers… She was currently on the outs with her "boyfriend" that attended a school in the Upper East Side; she'd met him through Massie… It was her way of apologizing for taking an interest in Josh those _long_ six months ago. She let it slide, because she knew deep down that she wasn't competition compared to **the** Massie Block, and Josh had beginning to be treating her like shit, so it was time for her to let go anyway. Massie was just her escape route, technically. And because of the split, she'd met the UES boy that had a smile brighter than the stars, hair blacker than midnight, and eyes that shone like sea glass. It was odd for Alicia to make that comparison, but he was just _that _good looking.

Speaking of the hot blooded Latin, he strolled into the Café without Massie, which was something that was always happening — instead she walked in with Dylan or Kristen, depending on which class she had before their lunch period. She looked up, almost as if she sensed that he entered the room, and their eyes instantly met; she couldn't help but notice the tiny smirk that quirked his lips when the brown-eyed gazes locked. He took his seat beside Alicia, and slung an arm around her, giving her a friendly squeeze.

"Hey Leesh." Josh said, his accent slightly peaking.

"Hi Josh." She shrugged his arm away from her shoulders. "Where's Mass?"

"How should I know?" he asked as if Alicia expected him to know everything.

"She was pretty upset first period." The raven-haired girl said slowly, leveling her gaze with Josh to make sure that he understood. He stared at her, almost dumbfounded, and licked his licorice colored lips slightly. _Was he imagining kissing me? _she couldn't help but think, recalling that he always did that when he was about to kiss her while they were dating.

"Oh yeah… I talked to her." He said, and from the look in his mocha eyes, Alicia immediately knew that he was lying – but she didn't say anything. Instead, she waited for him to continue talking, because she knew little vague details from what Massie had told her that morning during first period. And according to the text message, Massie had to show the girls something, the main reason she'd gotten upset in the first place.

"What did she say?" Alicia asked; she didn't think she had to beg him.

"She got her period, and this time she'd gotten very emotional." Josh fibbed, his brown eyes stony and solemn. Alicia nodded slowly, not bothering to comment anything else, as she saw Kristen and Dylan walking into the Café, without Massie sandwiched between them. She took her bottom lip between her pearly white teeth and gnawed softly, tucking a strand of her near black hair behind her diamond-studded ear.

"Where's Mass?" She mouthed once they were in range.

Kristen and Dylan exchanged glances, then looked at Alicia, giving a small shrug in unison.

_~ Meanwhile ~_

Lunch.

It was ultimately Massie's most hated period of the day, since she had it with both Derrick _and _Claire. There was a moment in time within the last six months that Massie had considered apologizing to Claire for dumping the large bowl of the tomato salad on her head and then hip-bumping her into the pool, but then she realized that Massie had only done what she thought was right for Claire lying and scheming behind her back. But what really shocked Massie that day, was the fact that it _wasn't_ Alicia who'd done it – the person she **most** expected to go around behind her back, trying to get with the Alpha's boyfriend. But no, it was _Claire_. The girl everyone thought was a sweet, innocent, and pure _angel_. That was the blonde's identifier at BOCD, and Massie couldn't believe that she still was known as that when spoken amongst the different cliques at their high school.

Massie even thought about having a decent conversation with Claire, not too long ago. The decision had come to her the night before, but now it was thrown out the window after receiving that text message from Derrick that morning. Currently, she was in the second floor bathroom, standing at the porcelain sink and staring at her reflection in the mirror. She'd been in the bathroom all of first period, crying because of how hurt she'd gotten — just from spitting those words at Derrick. Wasn't he supposed to be the one hurt? _Of course not_. She had managed to drag herself out to second period once she fixed her eyeliner and mascara, and applying a new coat of lip gloss. The remaining four periods dragged on, and she wished that she co uld skip over her lunch period, so she wouldn't have to see _them_. But her friends needed her, and she would get shit from her friends if she skipped the only period that they had together.

She was about to leave when she heard someone jiggling the doorknob; it wasn't locked, but they figured it probably was – which meant they knew that Massie had escaped to the bathroom just moments before fourth period ended. She told Kristen that she'd met her at the lunch room, which wasn't a technical lie, since she was going to head there once this person on the other side of the door went away. Massie closed her eyes, preying for them to go away so she could leave without being questioned of why she holed herself up in the bathroom, since it was probably ten minutes into fifth period already.

The door opened, and Massie cursed under her breath, opening her eyes but immediately looking down, pretending to be rifling through her bag to avoid eye contact or questioning with who had entered the second floor girl's bathroom. Someone coughed, as if trying to capture her attention — but there was something _off _about this cough. It was throaty and deep.

"Mass." A deep, irresistible voice said. She looked up, into the mirror to find that Derrick was standing behind her, in the girl's bathroom, concern and worry evident on his face. She bit her lip, turning to face him, hooking a strand of hair behind her ear as they stared at each other. Massie wanted to cry all over again, and it had only been a few seconds of them looking at each other.

"What?" she said sharply, more of a statement rather than a question. Her voice was mechanical and icy, it matched the look in her fierce amber eyes – he could tell that he was the last person Massie wanted to see, for who knows why.

"Why did you freak out like that this morning?" he inquired softly.

"Don't act like you don't know, Harrington." She snapped irritably, but all she got in response was a dumbfounded flash crossing in the soccer player's humble caramel brown eyes.

"I don't under—"

"Save it." She growled, hoisting her bag on her shoulder and storming out of the bathroom. Leaving behind a confused Derrick Harrington, without another word sent in his direction. She didn't need to cry for the second, or was it third?, time that day because of him, not when he wasn't even her boyfriend – he was just that friend… the friend that kissed her, in front of his house. The friend that had comforted her when Josh had been sucking face with Olivia Ryan on Saturday. But that didn't change anything. Not since that morning when he deflated her good mood like a balloon. He had told her to get out of his life, basically and in all technicality. And he wanted to act like it never happened?

The nerve.

Massie wanted to leave him with the ghost of her. The ghost of their memories.

While she escaped to bigger and better things, like being a better girlfriend to Josh, even if he didn't necessarily deserve the good, and focusing on her Clique dominating BOCD while destroying Claire's social life. It shouldn't be too hard, right?


	4. Everything I'm Not

**Previously: **

_"Don't act like you don't know, Harrington." She snapped irritably, but all she got in response was a dumbfounded flash crossing in the soccer player's humble caramel brown eyes._

_"I don't under—"_

_"Save it." She growled, hoisting her bag on her shoulder and storming out of the bathroom. Leaving behind a confused Derrick Harrington, without another word sent in his direction. She didn't need to cry for the second, or was it third?, time that day because of him, not when he wasn't even her boyfriend – he was just that friend… the friend that kissed her, in front of his house. The friend that had comforted her when Josh had been sucking face with Olivia Ryan on Saturday. But that didn't change anything. Not since that morning when he deflated her good mood like a balloon. He had told her to get out of his life, basically and in all technicality. And he wanted to act like it never happened?_

_The nerve._

_Massie wanted to leave him with the ghost of her. The ghost of their memories._

_While she escaped to bigger and better things, like being a better girlfriend to Josh, even if he didn't necessarily deserve the good, and focusing on her Clique dominating BOCD while destroying Claire's social life. It shouldn't be too hard, right?_

* * *

_And I was losing myself to somebody else.  
But now I see,  
I don't wanna pretend,  
So this is the end of you and me.  
'Cause the girl that you want:  
She was tearing us apart,  
'Cause she's everything.  
Everything I'm not._

__- Everything I'm Not, The Veronicas -

Massie sat at the head of table eighteen in the New Green Café, surveying the scene. The lunch room was bustling and people were still coming off the lines with their lunch, while all of her usual table-mates were sitting around their famed table. Josh Hotz, her beloved yet not entirely devoted boyfriend, was playing table football with the notorious playboy, Kemp Hurley on the other side at the end of the table. She playfully rolled her eyes, even though she wished that Josh would pay some attention to her for once during their lunch period, the only class they really had together. Even though lunch isn't even considered a class. Beside Kemp on his left was Dylan Marvil, the weight obsessed but naturally beautiful redhead that she's loved and adored since the fourth grade. She was nibbling on some of her extra-salted French fries and keeping score for the "football" game that was occurring beside her – not like she really had a choice, now did she? Across from Dylan was Kristen Gregory, she was doing the usual: either writing or reviewing her history paper that was due the following period after lunch. Alicia was texting on her iPhone, probably talking to her beau that went to UES, sitting to the right of Kristen, her frozen yogurt left untouched and melted into a pink slosh soup. Closest to Massie was Chris Plovert, Kemp's cherry-popping partner in crime, but he'd toned down sleeping around with the girls of BOCD for unknown reasons – the group thought that he, too, had a mate that went to another school like Alicia did. Across from Chris was Cam Fisher, Claire's ex-boyfriend that she traded away for Derrick, who was bobbing his head slightly as he listened to music from his iPod, probably The Strokes since they were his favorite band, or the Sorry For Party Rocking song by LMFAO.

The only two people missing were Derrick and Claire.

Yes, they still sat at the pushed together table… Because they were all friends, except Massie and Claire.

As if right on cue, Derrick and Claire emerged from behind the doors and walked into the Café holding hands. Massie snuck a peak at Cam, seeing that he'd been looking over at the doors at the wrong time; his left hand clenched into a fist and then was slowly released as he returned his focus back on his iPod. From what Massie could tell, he was also playing one of his games – Temple Run. Massie lifted her gaze over to the horrendous couple, and tried not to gag as Claire pecked his cheek before sauntering to get her lunch. It sickened her, to see that he was with her best friend, and that he was _still_ acting like that morning never happened.

Derrick spotted Massie looking over at him, smiled and waved with ease. She rolled her eyes as he came up to the other end of the table, by Josh and Kemp's football game, motioning for Massie to come closer so he didn't have to talk all the way across the table. She barely gave a nod, standing up from her seat, plopping her embellished bag in the place of where she was sitting and click-clacking over to him, moving a wisp of her chestnut hair away from her face. Her amber eyes like stone, and her facial expression giving off no emotions.

"Can I talk to you? Away from the table?" Derrick's voice was barely above a murmur.

"Uh, why not here?" she rose an arched eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't want anyone else hearing." Derrick said, as if the answer should've been obvious, and then Massie realized that it wasn't Josh and Claire that he didn't want to hear their conversation… For God knows what. But Massie nodded slowly. Derrick took Massie's hand, guiding her toward the bathrooms and just completely out of the cafeteria.

Massie leaned against the painted brick wall, folding her arms across her chest. Staring directly into Derrick's puppy dog brown eyes, Massie shifted uncomfortably from the look on his face. It was the same one he'd given her when they attempted going out for the second time, back in ninth grade, it was a look of pity and desperation. Massie was crushed by the look, and she still has it now.

"Massie, how do you feel about me?" Derrick shoved his hands deep into his pockets, breaking away from looking into Massie's eyes. Massie gnawed on her glossy bottom lip, twirling the ends of her dark hair, afraid that she'd say something that she would regret. Although, Derrick waited patiently.

"You are one of my good friends, Derrick. You know that." Massie said, hearing her voice was starting to quiver, as she struggled to keep herself content. But he seemed unfazed, probably because he'd witnessed on Saturday, which was something Massie wasn't all too proud of, but she was also happy —_at the time_— that she had gone to his house, not just because it was closest to _Sykes_.

"Do you. . ." he paused, what seemed for dramatic effect. "**love**me?"

Her amber eyes widened. "Derrick, why would you ask me that?"

"I need to know what your true feelings are for me, Block. Right now." Derrick's eyes roamed the now-empty polished hallways of BOCD. Massie was silent, contemplating what she should tell him, but then that might scare Derrick away if he doesn't have the same thoughts as she does.

"I. . ." she mused quietly, looking down at her boots and fiddling with her fingers in her lap. "I don't love you, Derrick Harrington."

She brought herself to look at him, desperate for a peak at his reaction. Derrick's eyes clouded over with hurt: his lips were relaxed and soft, which made Massie feel like pulling him to her and kissing him deeply. But she restrained. His posture was slightly slouched, his hands still shoved into his pockets. He looked away from Massie, nibbling on his bottom lip. But she had to tell him that, because for all she knew… Josh had put him up to it, and this was all a set up. Not that it mattered, because Josh knew that Derrick had kissed her on Saturday. But Claire didn't…

"Do you love me, Derrick?" she couldn't help but ask. He snapped his attention back to her, but his expression never left the calm state. She was craving to know how he truly felt about her, maybe if he loved her, she could tell him the real truth behind everything. But it was, again, risky.

"No." he said almost too quickly. Massie could hear the hurt rising in his voice, and the anger creeping to it's approximate point that he'd burst any second. She cringed, waiting for him to blow up on her. But that moment seemed far away. Derrick looked away from her again, staring down the seemingly empty hallway. Caught off guard, Massie saw a shy smile toying at his lips.

She followed his gaze.

Walking down the glossy hallway toward the New Green Cafe, was a willowy busty girl with flowing loosely ringleted buttery blonde hair cascading just a little passed her shoulders, a heart-shaped face, Ashlee Simpson nose, thin yet full bubble gum colored lips, and wide space deep navy blue eyes. She wore a vintage pomegranate boyfriend cardigan-turned-mini dress cinched with a thin silver shimmery belt, worn over herringbone tights, and slate gray suede ankle boots. Massie felt instantly threatened by her fashion choice.

"Hey." she cooed musically, coming to Derrick's side and placing a kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a glossy imprint. The sight of her lips on Derrick's cheek, cut Massie's heart like a razor blade against an Emo kid's wrist. It made her confused, but Massie choked back her sobs as she reminisce the thoughts of Derrick and Olivia in late eighth grade, and then there was Josh and Olivia just mere two nights ago. But what he doesn't know is that this hurt Massie so badly, she** almost **wished Josh here.

"Mass, you know Olivia, right?" Derrick's eyes gleamed, and then smirked, oblivious to Massie's pained expression right in front of him. Massie's throat tightened, she wasn't sure if she was capable of speaking. So the beautiful blonde beat her to it.

"Hey, Massie!" Olivia Ryan chirped. "Long time no see!"

Massie ground her clenched teeth together, boring her fierce amber eyes into Olivia's innocent blue orbs. They had seen each other at Sykes on Saturday, even attempted in a slight conversation, and then it was abruptly over because of Josh… Massie never liked her, it was obvious. Yet, there was something about Olivia that appeared more… Mature… since Saturday.

"You look different." Massie noted. _Boob job, nose job, much skinnier - like runway model anorexia skinny. _she thought to herself as she gave Olivia a once-over, a rash of goose bumps appearing on her arm when Olivia kissed him fully on the lips. She had to blink in order to stop the image from being painted into her mind. But she didn't say anything out loud, not wanting to offend Derrick or Olivia, not that she really cared about Olivia. But she did care about Derrick, whether it killed her inside or not.

"Um, Massie. . . Olivia is. . .." Derrick said slowly.

"His new _girlfriend_." She cut in sharply.

Those words crushed her like the boxes in the back of her closet had collapsed and avalanched down on top of her. She had to shift her weight from one foot to another, trying not to make her visible that she is quaking with sadness, anger, and slow-rising depression.

"Oh." Massie blinked coolly. _Wait a minute, _Massie's eyes immediately widened. "Derrick, what about you and—"

"They're just friends now." Olivia smirked, cutting her off, already knowing what Massie was going to ask. Her eyes cut to Derrick, who didn't look back at her. He was no longer in any contact with Olivia, she had stepped slightly toward Massie.

_You have to be just as strong, Block. Nothing can bring you down. You are ten times hotter than Duh-livia Ryan, and you don't need Derrick to keep you happy. You have Josh. Olivia was never a threat, anyway. So why now? How come Claire isn't torn up over the breakup like I was? What about – Oh no, here come the t-e-a-r-s!_

"Massie, are you okay? You don't look so good." Olivia mused, slipping her French manicured fingers intertwined with Derrick's, oblivious to Massie's pain, just like Derrick was. Massie looked at Derrick, he could start sensing how she was feeling about this news.

"want me to take you to the nurse?" Derrick offered, shaking away Olivia's hand. But it was too late, Massie was already torn up inside and she was ready to break down crying again, not caring who saw her. But before Massie could answer, Derrick already took Massie's wrist and starting gently pulling her down the hallway, giving a quiet apology to Olivia as he hurried down the hallway.

When they were away from the hallway that was close to the nurses office, Derrick slowed down his pace and let go of Massie's wrist. He looked at her from beneath his dirty blonde lashes, his lips slightly contorted into a crooked pout. Massie thought he looked adorable, but chased the thought away with the images of Derrick and Olivia's future together.

It killed her.

"Are you okay?" Derrick whispered, guiding Massie to an empty hallway so they could be out of sight, away from any passing by LBRs. Because Derrick knew that's what Massie worried about most, being spotted by a LBR (such as Layne Abeley or her alt friends) when she was being vulnerable.

"How the hell could you ask me that?" Massie growled, her bottom teeth jutting out like a bulldog's. Derrick cringed in fear at the sight of Massie, but he could still see the pain hidden beneath her amber eyes.

"I know it's a sudden thing. . ." Derrick's voice trailed off. "I know it wasn't expected because of—"

"What about Claire?" she interrupted. "She seemed perfectly fine in the Café. Or are you cheating on her with Olivia, and Olivia thinks that you broke up with Claire just to make her fake-ass happy?"

"Don't be so rude." Derrick scolded lightly, ignoring Massie's (correct) accusations. "Massie, why can't you just admit that you're in love with me?"

"How dare you think I love you!" she exclaimed, but she kept her voice low, so nobody could hear her going to blow up on Derrick, when the time came. "And, for the record, Olivia is going to ruin our friendship. Just like Claire ruined our relationship."

"How do you know that?" Derrick scoffed.

"She practically tore apart me and Alicia back in seventh grade." Massie said, reminded of how Alicia basically created a new Clique because of what Olivia had said to her after a dance session at Body Alive Dance Studio. It was because of Olivia that she had started the first Pretty Committee break up, and then there was the fact she was a complete airhead who stole Cam Fisher's heart in eighth grade, even though he quickly moved back to Claire.

"That has nothing-"

"Do NOT say that, Derrick." Massie interrupted quickly. "You know it's true. But if you don't believe me, just wait and _see_ what's going to happen. Surely, I don't care anymore."

"Will you stop being a controlling, arrogant _bitch _for once in your life! Stop hiding your damn feelings, maybe this is why everyone _hates _you and thinks of you as only a self-centered, coldhearted _cunt_!" Derrick exploded, his eyes dark and expression hardened. Massie gasped, slamming her hand over her heart like she was going to receive a heart attack. Never had anybody spoken to her like that, which made Massie feel like tearing up again — because Josh had said something along those lines not too long ago.

But Derrick didn't know that.

And from reciting those words, Derrick received a hard slap across the face, right on his jaw line and connecting to his cheek bone. His eyes widened, and _his _eyes clouded over with hurt. Massie thought she could see Derrick tearing, but it was hard to tell because her vision had blurred from the hot tears welling up behind her eyes. And then, they slowly started rolling down her cheek. Which was a sign for Massie to _run._

And she did. . . no matter how many times Derrick called after her.


	5. I Will Run To You

**Previously:**

_"Do NOT say that, Derrick." Massie interrupted quickly. "You know it's true. But if you don't believe me, just wait and see what's going to happen. Surely, I don't care anymore."_

_"Will you stop being a controlling, arrogant bitch for once in your life! Stop hiding your damn feelings, maybe this is why everyone hates you and thinks of you as only a self-centered, coldhearted_ cunt!"_ Derrick exploded, his eyes dark and expression hardened. Massie gasped, slamming her hand over her heart like she was going to receive a heart attack. Never had anybody spoken to her like that, which made Massie feel like tearing up again — because Josh had said something along those lines not too long ago._

_But Derrick didn't know that._

_And from reciting those words, Derrick received a hard slap across the face, right on his jaw line and connecting to his cheek bone. His eyes widened, and _his_eyes clouded over with hurt. Massie thought she could see Derrick tearing, but it was hard to tell because her vision had blurred from the hot tears welling up behind her eyes. And then, they slowly started rolling down her cheek. Which was a sign for Massie to_ run.

_And she did. . . no matter how many times Derrick called after her._

* * *

_Hello, beautiful, where are you going?  
And am I still your favorite boy?  
These fucking walls, they must be talking,  
And I don't know how but I will stop them.  
Goodnight, farewell aspirations,  
I am losing sight of myself.  
And this overdramatic sensibility,  
Is asphyxiating every part of me.  
And do you know I'm not running?  
No, I'm not leaving the side of you.  
And you could be anywhere with anyone,  
But I will run to you (believe me)._

- I Will Run To You, Beyond December –

**Five Days Later.**

Derrick Harrington couldn't think of a better way to spend his Saturday night than lounging on the caramel-colored leather couch in his family's basement, wearing only his flannel pajama bottoms and a gray wife beater, pigging out on a variety of chips and playing Batman Arkham City. His parents were at a bed-and-breakfast a few states over for their anniversary, his older sister was away in another state for college, and his older brother was partying somewhere. Kemp was supposed to come over, but according to his recent text message, he'd gotten held up – which meant he was at some girls house, having sex. It was his usual weekend, not that Derrick minded the idea of having sex, especially since he wasn't getting anything from Claire. He felt a pang of guilt, remembering that he hadn't broken up officially with Claire, even though the real girl he was in love with was under the impression that he'd broken up with Claire for Olivia Ryan, someone he'd only hooked up with to make her jealous… It worked. And now, he had no real use for her. But she still kept texting and calling.

The sound of _Prelude of Hearts _starting blaring from his iPhone, taking Derrick's attention away from his game as he pressed pause. The blonde groaned, sitting up on the couch as if his mother was coming down to make sure he wasn't causing any severe damage to their basement in his time alone. He leaned over, moving the bag of sour cream and onion chips away and snatching his phone from the coffee table. His eyes widened, as he saw who'd popped up on his phone screen, and what the message said: _Can I come over? I'm lonely, Derr. And something happened..._

He took a short breath, writing back and then tossing his phone onto the couch beside him as he resumed getting comfortable. He bit his lip, as he turned the game back on, preparing to fight off the group of guys from the jail that were working for Joker. But what surprised him, was the loud knocking coming from upstairs not even two minutes after he'd replied back to her text message. He jumped up, pausing his game once more, and headed up the carpeted staircase to the main floor of his family's estate. Derrick silently thanked his mother for letting their housekeeper, Mini, have the night off – or he wouldn't hear the end of it from the woman about having someone other than Kemp or Cam over while his parents were out of town.

When he got upstairs, he saw that the front door was already open. Furrowing his eyebrows, Derrick began wandering his own house in search of the intruder who didn't bother waiting for him to answer the door. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing soft and nervous, looking around for who'd come into his house – which didn't take very long since he saw her beautiful silhouette standing awkwardly in the spacious living room by the crackling fire in the stone rustic fireplace. He cleared his throat, and she instantly turned around; Derrick's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight of the beauty. She wore gray denim shorts that shouldn't be allowed in public, a black v-neck shirt that resembled the gray sweater his sister owned: falling off her shoulder and going a little passed her hips, the shirt nearly engulfed her petite torso, swallowing her shorts and thighs. On her feet were leather lace-up ankle boots. She looked devilishly hot.

"what brings you to my house?" Derrick was surprised at how calm his voice was, because his insides were shaking at the sight in front of him. She smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and making eye contact with him as she gave a small shrug.

"I guess I was bored." She blinked coolly. "I told you, I didn't wanna be alone."

"So you chose me? Out of all your friends?" Derrick was astonished.

"Um, yeah." She nodded slowly.

"No seriously. You said something was wrong.. Something that you can't talk to with your BFF's?" Derrick observed. She sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. Derrick took this as a sign to sit down with her, draping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm reassuringly that she would always have him to fall back on. She let out a small sigh, tucking her hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"We got into another fight." she whispered.

"What about, this time?" He inquired.

"He thought I was flirting with Landon Crane, even though I don't even talk to him, and this was all because of that stupid circulating rumor of me hooking up with Landon at Sykes last Saturday." she cringed, and Derrick instantly felt bad, thinking back to what he had done the previous Saturday, it made him smile.

"and your friends can't know this?"

"They think I have the happy-go-lucky relationship.. If only they knew the half of it." She whined under her breath. "They're lucky that they don't have boyfriends."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could really do to help." he tried nervously.

"It's fine, I just need you to be my friend, like you always are." She smiled, and then it went off-kilter slightly, "Can we take my mind off it? Please?"

Derrick shrugged, he wasn't going to fight or pass up this opportunity. He grabbed her hand, as she tossed her small shell clutch onto the beige suede couch beside her as they stood up, guiding her out of the living room and toward the basement . She didn't question or make any comments as they walked downstairs, lacing their fingers tightly intertwined. Derrick saw from the corner of his eye that she was biting down hard on her bottom lip, and this made him smirk.

"I was just in the middle of playing Arkham City.. Wanna watch?" He looked over at her, letting go of her hand and jumping over the back of the couch, flopping down and stretching out once more, picking up his controller. She was silent, rounding the couch and taking a seat beside him, taking off her boots and bringing her legs up onto the couch. Derrick tried not to stare at her milky white legs, which seemed endless and went on for miles. She crossed her ankles, turning her attention to the television as Derrick started playing his game.

"Derr." She whispered about an hour in to her visit.

"Yeah?" he didn't pause his game, as he was entirely focused on fighting.

"Pay attention to me." she whined. The blonde looked over at her briefly, grinning as he pressed pause and saved his progress – he didn't want to have to play the whole thing over again in the morning. He ejected the disk, rolling from the couch and taking it from the tray, putting it in the proper case then chucking the game into the pile that was on the floor. The tray closed automatically as Derrick took a seat at the female's feet, picking up the controller and going through the screen list until he found Netflix.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked.

"Gimme." She grabbed the controller from him and went into the search menu, typing in the first few letters of what she wanted to watch and then clicking on the title screen. Derrick groaned as she had picked Gossip Girl – probably one of the worst shows imaginable, in his boyish mind. She giggled and put on the episode she wanted, turning off the controller so he didn't bother changing it, then placing it on the floor.

"Do I seriously have to sit through this piece of shit, drama show?" Derrick groaned, putting his hands behind his head and lifting his feet up to the coffee table, stretching out his limbs slightly.

"Yes." She smiled teasingly. "But…"

"But what?" he liked the way her voice trailed off.

"We could always do something better." She purred, moving her hair to one side and slouching slightly on the couch. Derrick watched her carefully, as he leaned toward her, turning his body on the couch so that he faced her, cupping her face in his hands and crushing his lips against hers.

"I thought you'd never offer." He growled against her lips, snaking his arms around her and pulling her to the opposite side of the couch, hovering his body over hers as he kissed her roughly, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. Their tongues went into the familiar tango, her hands raking through his hair as their bodies pressed together. Her hips bucked up against his, and he ground his hips to hers, trying to create a seductive rhythm – although, he had no intentions of taking her right then and there. But his mind was elsewhere.

"Fuck, Derr." She moaned in his ear as he detached his lips from hers, beginning to suck, nip, and kiss at her neck and collar bone. She tugged lightly at his hair, pulling his head closer against her neck, one hand slid beneath her shirt and trailed up her flat, pale stomach.

He cupped and palmed at her breast lightly through the fabric of her lace bra. He was a bit surprised when her hand dipped into his pajama pants and boxers, stroking his length. He moaned into her neck, grinding his hips more into hers, reaching behind her as she lifted her body slightly from the couch. He unhooked her bra as he used his other hand to pull off her shirt, slinging them across the basement, dipping his head and kissing the valley between her perky breasts. He licked along her right breast, capturing her nipple in between his teeth, sucking and biting on the flesh softly. Her moans became louder, making Derrick grow harder in her hand. This pleased her, as her strokes became faster. He used his hand to massage her breast, pinching her other nipple, rubbing between his index and middle finger.

"Fuck me, Derrick!" she moaned, bucking her hips against his, her hand removing from his pants. A million thoughts ran through his mind, knowing this was only happening because they were both bored and were hurting on the inside, but were too strong (or afraid) to admit it – especially to each other.

But that didn't stop him from taking his hand away from her breast, to swiftly unbutton her jean shorts and slide them down her legs, hooking a finger in the side of her underwear and tugging them down soon after. He pressed a finger against her lips, rubbing softly, as he pushed them apart, rubbing his thumb at her clit gently while sliding his finger inside her wet core. He pumped his finger in and out slowly, listening to her moans while sucking on her nipple, loving the way her hips twitched up every time he slid his finger into her. He released her nipple from his mouth, leaning up and roughly smashing his lips against hers, which were sure to bruise and swell from the impact.

"De—"

Before she could get a word out, Derrick slipped another finger inside of her, quickening his pace inside of her heat, her love juices dripping and lathering his two fingers. Without hesitation, Derrick added a third finger, stretching out her tightness, pumping in and out slowly, wanting her pussy to get used to the feeling.

"Put it in!" she yelled against his lips, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting. He used his free hand to push down his boxers and pajama pants, his cock standing stiff and painfully erect.

"Right away, _Ms. Block_." Derrick groaned against her lips, and in one swift motion, his erection was thrusted inside of her. She moaned louder, spreading her legs so that he fell between – he began pumping in and out, his strokes fast and deep, causing her moans to ring through the basement. He pounded inside of the brunette, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side, kissing her deeply with bursting passion. Her nails dragged down the contours of his muscular back, digging slightly into his pale skin, wrapping her legs around his waist. Derrick slid in and out harder, knocking into her walls, driving himself deeper as he felt her thrusting her hips upward to meet his.

"Oh, God, Derrick!" She yelled through her loud, throaty moans.

As he looked into her amber orbs, he got a burst of intuition. Slowly, tantalizingly, Derrick pulled his cock from her wetness, and hoisted his pants back into place with his boxers. She looked at him, sitting up, confusion written clearly across her face and in her beautiful eyes. No matter how much he loved her, he couldn't take advantage of her like this.

"I'm sorry, Derrick. I shouldn't have—"

"Don't apologize. This is just as much my fault, as it is yours." He said, surprised that **the** Massie Block was saying sorry for something that they both agreed to. She was quick in gathering her underwear, sliding on the cotton candy pink lace Cosabella thong and the matching c-cup bra that went with it. But she stopped there, as if testing him.

"Why did you allow this? Why did I? We are—"

"In love." Derrick blurted. Massie's cheeks flushed red, but she didn't deny it, she only cleared her throat and kept her amber orbs locked on the blonde haired boy in front of her. She bit her lip, and tucked a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, looking awkwardly around the Harrington's basement.

"Derrick, this stays between me and you…" She said sternly, but she was smiling – which meant that she didn't regret the quickie that happened on the couch, in his basement, while no one was home: it wouldn't be the first time, only it wasn't a quickie, it was love.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" He insisted quietly.

"Can I sleep over?" she inquired.

Derrick nodded, "do you want a shirt to wear?"

"Uh-huh." She picked up the Xbox controller and turned it on, backing out of Gossip Girl and shifting through the movie sections. Derrick smiled, grabbing his wife beater and holding it out to her; she didn't look at him while she took the item, sliding it onto her lithe frame and standing up from the couch.

"Just like old times." Derrick chuckled, reaching and helping adjust his wife beater so that it felt passed her thighs, it fit her perfectly, and that's one of the many things that he loved about her – she could wear his clothes as if they were her own and look amazingly beautiful, either way.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn, okay?" she looked over at him, gathering her brown tresses and piling them into a messy bun on top of her head. He nodded, watching as she stopped on Not Another Teen Movie, clicking on the title and pressing Play. She leaned over, kissing him briefly on the lips, but this one felt different compared to their previous kisses; it was more loving and nurturing. She pat his head as if he was a dog, then walked upstairs. He let out a frustrated sigh.

_You fucked Massie, when she just needed comfort. What kind of guy does that make you, other than the rebound. The other guy. But she will always choose me over Josh, when she needs a real love. Right? I need a way to tell her that I'm never going to treat her the way Josh does, that I'm not gonna run away this time, I will love her. I've always loved her. _

Derrick knew what people said about her, he knew what they said about her relationship with Josh. He was very much tapped into the BOCD gossip, and Massie was usually apart of it – it sickened him that they could say such foul things. But that's what made the feisty brunette stronger, and it made her vulnerable when she was alone, especially when she was with him. But one day, Derrick planned on getting the trash talk to stop, so Massie could finally be herself, except he knew how hard Massie worked to get to the top of the social scene. He couldn't take that away from her….

"Derrick, do you want Pepsi or Coke?" he heard Massie call from upstairs, interrupting his thoughts in the process. He shook his head, clearing his throat as he called back, "surprise me!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked it, it's been a while since I wrote a real chapter like this.

I really just wanted to point out that Beyond December is an Australian rock band and I'm friends with the lead singer, Sam Koster. Be sure to look them up when you have the chance and listen to their songs on YouTube. Sam and Stephen are really hot. Hopefully they tour in America so I can go to one of their concerts. Um, that's all for now.. Be sure to review, and if you have an actual account on this website, I'll read one of your stories and leave you a cute little review.

xoxo.


	6. Therapy

**Previously: **

_"I'm gonna go make some popcorn, okay?" she looked over at him, gathering her brown tresses and piling them into a messy bun on top of her head. He nodded, watching as she stopped on Not Another Teen Movie, clicking on the title and pressing Play. She leaned over, kissing him briefly on the lips, but this one felt different compared to their previous kisses; it was more loving and nurturing. She pat his head as if he was a dog, then walked upstairs. He let out a frustrated sigh._

You fucked Massie, when she just needed comfort. What kind of guy does that make you, other than the rebound. The other guy. But she will always choose me over Josh, when she needs a real love. Right? I need a way to tell her that I'm never going to treat her the way Josh does, that I'm not gonna run away this time, I will love her. I've always loved her.

_Derrick knew what people said about her, he knew what they said about her relationship with Josh. He was very much tapped into the BOCD gossip, and Massie was usually apart of it – it sickened him that they could say such foul things. But that's what made the feisty brunette stronger, and it made her vulnerable when she was alone, especially when she was with him. But one day, Derrick planned on getting the trash talk to stop, so Massie could finally be herself, except he knew how hard Massie worked to get to the top of the social scene. He couldn't take that away from her…._

_"Derrick, do you want Pepsi or Coke?" he heard Massie call from upstairs, interrupting his thoughts in the process. He shook his head, clearing his throat as he called back, "surprise me!"_

* * *

_Therapy,  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy,  
You were never a friend to __me.  
And you can choke on your misery._

- Therapy, All Time Low -

Monday rolled around quickly, and soon enough, Massie was roaming the halls with a gleaming smile spread across her seemingly perfect face and a bright flicker in her golden-hued amber eyes. It felt fake, almost faker than the girls who lived in California and got breast implants for their sixteenth birthdays or some equally unnecessary shit at such a young age. When she returned back to her own house on Sunday night, she finally managed to convince herself to pretend that Saturday never happened – it was best, because she hated herself for what she did. It was stupid and nearly reckless for even thinking of going to Derrick Harrington's house when she was lonely, and in need of someone to talk to. She had Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen to talk to. They would understand, since they are her best friends, and she lost Derrick as a friend the moment he told her off just seven days ago. She was supposed to hate him. But, when that happened, all her anger towards him instantly melted because she finally felt loved by someone who wasn't Josh Hotz. And then, there was a pang of guilt – she hadn't spoken to him since Saturday. But, there was also a good reason. But that gave her no reason to begin having sex with Derrick, even though Josh was no better when it came to sexual tension and being stupid.

As the brunette stood at her locker, reapplying her lip gloss and doing her normal before-class routine, she felt that everyone was staring at her – and not in a good way, this time. Their gaze burned into her back, silently telling that they knew something she didn't. Massie was used to people talking about her, she knew that the school didn't like her – they were only afraid of the Alpha. And every whisper that was made behind her back, caused Massie to think back on what she deserved to have them talking about her in the first place, all the cruel remarks, scheming, and fierce actions she did since the fourth grade to boost herself to the top of the social scene. She craved it, dressed and impressed for it. All it did was make her wonder if her friends, were really her friends. But she knew they were, since they've seen her vulnerable and insecure, yet they still looked up to Massie, and that made her heart swell and burst with pride.

Sitting in her first period class, thankful that Derrick was nowhere in sight – she hadn't seen him since the day before, and they hadn't spoken since, which meant he was on-board with forgetting their little quickie never happened. She took out her phone, scrolling through her messages and stopping on her messages with her mother from the night before, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and gnawing softly, pretending to read over the previous messages. She stopped on one, thinking back to tenth grade, where she'd been reduced to the bottom of the social chain for nearly an entire month, where everyone laughed and called her names. She felt like Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Little did they know, this Reindeer didn't run away… instead she took out all her anger by cutting her wrists. Because there was nothing that could've been done, she deserved it after the way she treated Alicia, who'd come out on top in the end, for that month before things were restored back to normal.

Her eyes fell to her wrist, the left one, where the faintly pink welts resumed from where she'd cut. They wouldn't go away, even after a little over a year since it happened. But she hoped that they would, so she could finally get rid of the proof and reminder that she was once not the most popular girl, and she spent the entire month of December being called a whore, slut, skank, etc… and then people circulating that she was anorexic. All in all, she'd lost Derrick for that month, maybe a little longer, because it started with Alicia saying that Massie hooked up with someone from ADD.

The first bell rang, which was Massie's cue to drop her phone into her bag so she could pay attention to whatever her first period teacher began droning on about. She didn't realize that Derrick had already come to class, and it made her heart tighten inside of her chest, because deep down she knew that she wasn't capable of forgetting what happened – because she **really** wanted it, and she was more than happy for _willing _it. Massie closed her eyes, as her teacher began talking, going on for the day's lecture, rubbing her suddenly throbbing temples as a headache proceeded. She focused on anything but her teacher's obnoxious voice, taking slow, deep breaths.

"_She slept with him while at a club_." Someone's voice whispered through her ears, from across the room.

"_I heard it was Landon. He seems so … prude_." Another voice added.

"_Leave it to Massie to break him_." A third voice input.

"_What a_ **slut**."

Massie's eyes immediately flew open, her heart pounding harshly inside of her chest. _Not again_, was her first instinctive thought. Her breathing became shallow, as the whispers became suddenly louder in her ear, constricting her heart like a coil. Her heart beat was loud in her ears, drowning everything around her, all she could hear was their snide comments. _Slut_. _Trashy_. _Trollop_. _Home wrecker_. _Whore_. **Cheater**. All crashed down on her, like the heaping pile of shoe boxes on the top shelf in her closet, toppling. She didn't realize it, but tears were slowly strolling down her burning cheeks, until Derrick had nudged her softly, his eyes flooded with worry and pity. She let out a small gasp as she opened her mouth, but instead of telling him what was wrong, she jolted up from her seat, grabbed her bag, and rushed out of the classroom – her teacher not questioning, probably because he saw the tears that were pouring from her eyes.

Massie Block did not cry in class, public, or anywhere except for in front of her friends, in isolation.

* * *

Claire Lyons could have sworn she saw Massie Block rushing passed her while she strolled the halls to her first period class. But this girl couldn't possibly be Massie, the blonde Floridian configured because this girl was dressed to perfection, but what threw her off was the tears running down her face. Claire had seen Massie cry a few times, but she never broke her tough exterior in public, let alone school where there were always people looking for ways to bring down the ultimate Alpha. But there had to be some sort of explanation, for Massie to be darting to the nearest bathroom, to hide from the society in BOCD, if it truly was Massie. Her first instinctive was to keep walking, since her and Massie were no longer friends ever since Claire took Derrick Harrington from her, which she started to do – walking down the hall slowly, thinking over the right choice, hoping that her black high top Converse-clad feet would take her farther then the few steps she'd already taken. And then, she sighed, as she remembered all the times that Massie had been there for her, mainly each time that her and Cam Fisher broke up. Her heart wretched.

"I'm gonna hate myself for this." Claire mumbled to herself as she spun around on her heel, immediately walking in the direction Massie had gone. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done this for Massie, because the brunette rarely got upset unless it involved… _Derrick_. The blonde recalled each time that Derrick had broken up with her, and it made her heart sink inside of her chest, this had to do with him, she knew. Had something gone on between them, that no one, not even Alicia, knew? Claire was instantly determined to find out, as she picked up the pace, nearly running after Massie, thankful she hadn't worn heels. She hadn't necessarily worn any designer shoes, or tops, since her friendship ended with the Queen Bee.

It didn't take long for Claire to find Massie. She was in the second floor bathroom, which was expected since it was her 'favorite' bathroom. It hurt Claire to see her standing at the sinks, tears dripping from her chin, ruining her mascara and eyeliner. Her face was red from crying so much, and her body looked like it was trembling in her red stilettos. The water was running, which meant she wanted to make sure she could drown out her broken sobs. Claire knew this girl all too well.

"Massie.." Claire whispered.

The brunette choked back a sob, lifting her head slightly to look over at Claire. The blonde felt like she'd been hit by a school bus, staring at Massie, who looked so broken and vulnerable from whatever made her upset. Most likely Derrick. She bit down on her bottom lip softly, slowly beginning to walk over to the girl she'd been friends with since seventh grade when she came to Westchester. They stared at each other. The two of them had been through a lot since Claire moved from "lousy" Kissimmee to "fabulous" Westchester.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"I came to see if you were okay, Mass." Claire insisted gently.

"Well, obviously, I'm okay, Kuh-laire. Now leave." She growled brokenly, her amber eyes welling up with tears once more and then they were spilling down her cheeks.

Claire fought the urge to roll her eyes, "just tell me what's wrong, Massie. I know you better than Alicia, and maybe even yourself."

Massie sighed. She knew Claire made her point. "It's happening again, Claire." Came out in barely a whisper as she lowered her gaze to the white tiled floor of the bathroom. It took Claire a moment to realize what Massie was talking about, she looked down at the floor, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, thinking it over as she came to the conclusion: people were talking about her.

"I'm sorry, Mass." She muttered.

"Only my _friends_ call me Mass." She spat, and it was obvious to Claire that she was trying so hard to continue being the heartless girl everyone at BOCD knew, except for the few people who saw the other side of Massie Block. Claire, being one of them. It was obvious that she tried to keep her cool, to not continue breaking down, while Claire was in the bathroom with her. Claire knew the feeling all too well.

"Mass—Massie," she started gently, taking another step toward her. "Do you not remember my first few months of living in Westchester? How hard I tried to show you that I was cool enough to be apart of your infamous Clique, to prove myself to everyone at OCD so that I could be accepted without being Massie Block's friend?" she leveled her gaze; blue met amber. A thousand words being spoken, without even having to try. "You made fun of my hair, my clothes, my shoes, and even my only friend, at the time. You made me cry, Massie. I went through humiliation. I went through the same thing you're going through. If anything, you need me, because I understand what's going on better than Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan."

"I'm a mess, Claire." She breathed out heavily, tears continuing to silently stream. "You don't understand _this_, Lyons. I am being called a whore, and a cheater, and every other name in the book because people are saying I slept with Landon Crane."

Her blue eyes widened instantly; she hadn't heard. "Oh my God, Mass…"

"And the worst part? I have to act like I'm happy. Act like it doesn't bother me. Act like nothing is wrong. Again. Because I can't lose my title, not again. It was hell. And you know that, because you were there for me while Alicia took over my rein as alpha, and while Derrick was fucking around with other girls." The look in Massie's eyes told Claire how much she was hurting inside, the way her entire body felt numb and she wanted her heart to stop beating – badly. But she couldn't leave behind her friends, her family, and anyone else who cared about her, so she had to put on a brave face.

"It's tearing you apart, and it's only the beginning…" Claire murmured to her former friend. "Massie, you need to stand up for yourself this time. Don't let it get out of hand like when Alicia tried tearing you down."

"It's not that easy, Claire." She said gently, tilting her head slightly and flipping her hair over her left shoulder. The blonde could tell she was trying so hard to swallow her emotions, but it wasn't working. At all. She saw right through it, and it hurt Claire more than she realized.

"It's going to get worse if you don't do something." Claire reminded the crying girl in front of her, and with that, she turned on her heel, sauntering out of the bathroom to leave Massie to cry to herself. Deep down, she knew it was a bitch move, but Massie didn't want any help right now and she did want to be left alone, to cry in peace. She knew, as well, that Massie would come to her, because she was the only other person she trusted beside Derrick, that wasn't Alicia.


	7. Trouble

**Previously:**

_"I'm a mess, Claire." She breathed out heavily, tears continuing to silently stream. "You don't understand this, Lyons. I am being called a whore, and a cheater, and every other name in the book because people are saying I slept with Landon Crane."_

_Her blue eyes widened instantly; she hadn't heard. "Oh my God, Mass…"_

_"And the worst part? I have to act like I'm happy. Act like it doesn't bother me. Act like nothing is wrong. Again. Because I can't lose my title, not again. It was hell. And you know that, because you were there for me while Alicia took over my rein as alpha, and while Derrick was fucking around with other girls." The look in Massie's eyes told Claire how much she was hurting inside, the way her entire body felt numb and she wanted her heart to stop beating – badly. But she couldn't leave behind her friends, her family, and anyone else who cared about her, so she had to put on a brave face._

_"It's tearing you apart, and it's only the beginning…" Claire murmured to her former friend. "Massie, you need to stand up for yourself this time. Don't let it get out of hand like when Alicia tried tearing you down."_

_"It's not that easy, Claire." She said gently, tilting her head slightly and flipping her hair over her left shoulder. The blonde could tell she was trying so hard to swallow her emotions, but it wasn't working. At all. She saw right through it, and it hurt Claire more than she realized._

_"It's going to get worse if you don't do something." Claire reminded the crying girl in front of her, and with that, she turned on her heel, sauntering out of the bathroom to leave Massie to cry to herself. Deep down, she knew it was a bitch move, but Massie didn't want any help right now and she did want to be left alone, to cry in peace. She knew, as well, that Massie would come to her, because she was the only other person she trusted beside Derrick, that wasn't Alicia._

* * *

_I'm in trouble,  
I'm an addict,  
I'm addicted to this girl.  
She's got my heart tied in a knot,  
and my stomach in a whirl.  
But even worse,  
I can't stop calling her,  
She's all I want and more.  
I mean, damn,  
What's not to adore?_

- Trouble, NeverShoutNever –

The first thing that came into view when his brown eyes fluttered open, was a white ceiling and a white frothy gossamer that hung down in clouds around whatever bed he'd fallen asleep in. He didn't recall much from the night before, but it was clear to him that he was not able to go to school – he'd been asleep far too long, and there was bound to be no point in heading off at this hour. . . whichever hour it was. Slowly, he sat up on the queen size bed, rubbing his surprisingly bare shoulder. He always fell asleep with a shirt on, no matter where he was, he didn't like the naked feeling while unconscious and unaware of his surroundings. He looked down as he started bouncing slightly on the mattress, a multicolored down filled comforter was draped across his lap, as his hands went behind him for support – his hand knocked into what felt like glass, and immediately, his eyebrows furrowed. He pushed the pillow away, discovering an empty bottle of watermelon Bacardi. _Are you fucking kidding me? _he thought. And then laughed quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" a voice inquired.

His brown eyes ghosted to where the angelic voice came from, and then they widened. Walking toward the bed he resided on, wearing cotton candy pink-and-black striped sheer boy short underwear and a navy cropped shirt to expose her smooth pale, flat stomach and slouched off her left shoulder, with her white blonde hair a wild, sweat-matted and tousled mess. A cocky smile quirked her pale pink naturally glossy-looking lips and she innocently raised a blonde arched eyebrow.

"Nothing." He mumbled, sizing up Olivia Ryan, as a smirk grew on his face.

"You look uncertain… do you regret what we did last night?" Olivia murmured, sauntering and climbing onto the bed, her shirt slouching even more – allowing him a clear view of her bare breasts that threatened to spill entirely from the shirt. Slowly, his mind processed the events of last night – he called her up, asking if she wanted to hang out. They, of course, had begun to get drunk within an hour of his visit to her house. She smashed her lips into his, and one thing led to another, which explained how he'd ended up in her bed.

"Of course not." Josh continued to smirk.

"Does Massie know about us?" she asked, plopping down on his lap, straddling him. Josh bit his lip and shook his head, he wasn't wearing any pants or boxers, so his penis was out in the open. Which wasn't good, because a hot girl had just plopped herself into his lap, and his soon-to-show erection was in between her legs. Which meant they would not be leaving this room, without a round two.

"I haven't talked to her since Saturday." Josh vocalized.

"That isn't good.. After all, Massie _is _your girlfriend." Olivia reminded him, earning an eye roll from the Latin boy. She sighed heavily, pushing his black locks away from his mocha colored eyes, pressing her lips softly to his. "What happened on Saturday?"

"Me and her were chillin', and then making out, which is when I got a text message. Someone told me that she hooked up with Landon Crane the day me and her were at _Sykes_, and—"

"The day me and you had some fun at _Sykes_." She playfully corrected.

He playfully rolled his eyes and gave her a slight nod. "And—"

_- Saturday, Hotz estate –_

_Massie's burning amber eyes bored into his cold brown ones, as they leveled into a glare, no words were spoken as Josh clutched his iPhone 4S in his hand with an iron grip. It was still on the text message from an unknown number (or so he told Massie) with the message that said Massie was making out with Landon Crane in the corner of Sykes by the bar. Josh chose to believe it because the one who'd texted him is very tapped into the knowledge of everyone in school, and they love gossiping. It started with Josh shoving Massie from his lap, and onto the floor._

_Massie had jumped up, her hands on her hips, as she glared down at him while he was snug on the couch, smirking. "Why the hell did you do that to me?" she growled, nearly yelling at him. _

_"This." He held up his iPhone, showing her the text message with his thumb covering the name of who'd texted him. He watched her amber eyes flit across the screen, mouthing the words to herself as she silently read over what was sent to him. Right before his eyes, the golden-hued lion's colored eyes grew a shade darker with anger, as her bottom teeth slightly jutted out like a bull dogs._

_"I can't fucking believe that you are believing this stupid lie!" she snapped. _

_Josh rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch and crossing to the other side of the room, hearing as Massie followed him. He saw her reflection in the mirror above the fireplace, and could not deny that Massie looked extremely hot in what she wore, but his mind was elsewhere – the fact that she had the lady-balls to cheat on him. It was okay, in his mind, for him to cheat on her because they weren't having sex, and Josh had needs that he seeks to be fulfilled. _

_"It's something that you would do!" Josh said to her reflection. _

_"Are you calling me a slut?" She growled through her teeth, staring at the back of Josh's imperfectly, perfect head. _

_"Maybe." He smirked. "You could show me that you aren't a slut."_

_"We're not having sex, Josh." She confirmed snidely, placing her hands on her hips again. _

_"And you wonder why I keep going back to Olivia?" he laughed to himself, watching as Massie rolled her eyes – but he saw a flash of hurt cross her eyes as they became lighter, back to their original shade. He knew it was a dick move to tell her that, but, it's the truth. _

_"Maybe if you weren't such a cocky asshole, I'd have sex with you, Josh." She insisted, clicking her tongue at the end with annoyance. Josh was speechless, but he didn't let it show that he was a little hurt from what Massie said to him, instead he rolled his eyes and scoffed under his breath; it was the best he could come up with._

_"Get out of my house, slut." He growled._

_"Don't think I'm coming back until you apologize." She grinned sheepishly._

_"Maybe I don't want you back at my house." He retorted, sounding like the cocky asshole Massie had called him out on, to be. Her jaw dropped, he could see tears forming in her eyes, but he was too annoyed/pissed off to care, stubbornly and childishly crossing his arms over his broad muscular chest._

_"Fuck you." She spat venomously, picking up the purse-like shell thing that she'd brought with her and stormed out of the Hotz mansion as fast as her boots could take her, shoving passed him on her way out. Josh sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck, as he shuffled upstairs to his bedroom._

_- Monday, Ryan Estate –_

Olivia nodded slowly as she listened to Josh's story, crossing her arms over her bulky chest. Her first reaction when he was done talking, was pressing her lips to his neck, lightly beginning to suck on his olive-toned skin, bucking her hips into his. Josh groaned, snaking his arms around Olivia as he felt his cock beginning to harden beneath the blanket when Olivia's hips ground to his. He moved her head back slightly, smashing his lips against hers roughly, stroking her silky white blonde mess, lowering his right hand to her underwear and hooking a finger, pushing it to the side as she moved the blanket from his lap. In one swift motion, she had hoisted herself up slightly, and then impaled herself on his erection, gripping at his hair, twisting and tugging. Josh groaned into her mouth, both hands now locked on her hips as he started bouncing her along his cock, her tight pussy quickly adjusting to the feeling of him inside her.

He didn't know what it was about her, but Josh was addicted to this. Being inside Olivia. Kissing Olivia. Being around Olivia. He remembered how many times he'd had to call her, the night before, for her to pick up – at first, he thought she was annoyed that she was listening to his ring tone so many times and was a bit surprised that Olivia had answered after at least the eighth or ninth time that he called her number. He didn't understand why so many people were irritated by Olivia, but he had the assumption that it was because she tended to be an airhead. Which got annoying. Only they didn't know Olivia like he did, they never took the time to do it, for only God knows why.

And then, there was the way he felt about Massie. . .

* * *

The day had come and went, pretty quickly, in the eyes of Cam Fisher.

Of course, it was a typical school day, but he was pretty happy to see that Josh wasn't in school. There was something about him that he didn't like, he's always had that feeling since the seventh grade when the Latino transferred from Hotchkiss to Briarwood. Well, the feeling started when he caught Claire and Josh kissing after one of their soccer games after Nina Callas, Alicia's smoking hot cousin, showed up and took the whole town by storm. Ever since, Cam pretended that things were oaky between them, for the sake of the soccer team and their group of friends. But he never let it go, to this day. Just like Derrick won't ever forgive him for taking Massie away, or whatever that story was. It remained between the three, and Claire, partially. Which was why Cam despised Derrick, just not hate, because they weren't together at that time. It was all hectic, and a hell of a story to begin with.

"Hey Cam." A deep, throaty voice emerged from behind the dark haired boy as he trudged his way from the vast building, stepping down into the parking lot with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his worn-out leather jacket he inherited from his brother in the seventh grade – surprisingly, it still fit him. But then again, he practically swam in that leather jacket when he was younger and now it fit his muscular, taller body perfectly.

The male groaned under his breath as he turned around to see that Derrick was following hastily after him, his hands also shoved into the pockets of his Zoo York hoodie that he wore. Derrick wasn't smiling, as usual. The blonde looked miserable twenty-four/seven, which Cam didn't understand since he was dating the most beautiful girl –in his eyes—at their high school.

"What's up?" Cam looked at his friend.

"You doin' anything?" the boy mumbled.

"Not really. Both my parents are out, and Harris is doing who knows at college." Cam said.

Derrick nodded slowly, "wanna walk to Massie's house?"

Cam stared blankly.

"She left early and I wanna make sure she's okay," Derrick said as if it should've been obvious, and then his eyes widened, quickly adding, "Plus I wanna see Claire. They left together."

Cam almost smiled, "Sure thing, man."

Derrick knew, hell – everyone knew, how madly in love with Claire he was. But that didn't stop Derrick from swooping in and taking an interest in the blonde. Just like Josh did, in seventh grade. It clenched the younger Fisher's heart every time he saw them in school, kissing and hugging. And then, there was the strong feeling that Derrick wasn't being faithful to Claire – he knew that Derrick wasn't having sex, and there was no way that someone as, dare Cam say, attractive as the star soccer player, wasn't going to wait for Claire being ready. So there was someone on the side, from Cam's assumption.

The two of them left the premises, talking like the best friends they were, acting as if nothing was wrong – as if nothing had caused a barrier between them the moment Claire accepted to be his girlfriend. It was like old times. Everything was clear between them that they could still be friends, practically brothers, even though Derrick was Claire's love interest. It was effortless between them. And this was the first time they've had an actual conversation outside of school since the two blondes got together. But in the back of Cam's mind, all he could think about was Claire. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her straight blonde hair fell into her beautiful blue eyes, the way her lip twitched slightly when she laughed, the way she smelled like vanilla or strawberry all the time. It made his heart tighten inside of his chest, knowing that Derrick got to enjoy the sight right beside her, while he had to suffer of not being close to her. They hadn't spoken since they broke up. It killed Cam, and no one even cared.

By the time they reached the Block's house, it was almost as if they completely forgot that they were on the odds in their friendship. Basically in that whole walk, they patched _almost _everything up, back to being brothers instead of friends or acquaintances. Derrick took his hand from his pocket, and knocked on the front door of the Block's mansion, and they both waited patiently for someone, most likely Inez, to answer the large oak door. They could hear someone talking from the opposite side, and then undoing the lock since William and Kendra didn't appear to be home. The door opened.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the familiar voice almost growled.

Derrick's eyes widened, _this can't be good_, both boys thought.

* * *

**AN: **I'm loving my reviews so far, and I'm loving that you're enjoying. I would just like to point out that this chapter was partially dedicated to **NeverSayNever**. She gave me the idea of Josh's thoughts, but the next chapter will be the next part to Josh's section. I would like to thank **blissmoonb**, **weallhavecomplexhearts**, and **thebelladiaries **for being frequent readers of my story. **air of withering sweetness**, I hope you enjoy the contents of the past two chapters and I'm taking your suggestions into consideration as well. They will be coming into effect some chapter or another, I promise.


	8. All You Wanted

Previously:

_Derrick knew, hell – everyone knew, how madly in love with Claire he was. But that didn't stop Derrick from swooping in and taking an interest in the blonde. Just like Josh did, in seventh grade. It clenched the younger Fisher's heart every time he saw them in school, kissing and hugging. And then, there was the strong feeling that Derrick wasn't being faithful to Claire – he knew that Derrick wasn't having sex, and there was no way that someone as, dare Cam say, attractive as the star soccer player, wasn't going to wait for Claire being ready. So there was someone on the side, from Cam's assumption._

_The two of them left the premises, talking like the best friends they were, acting as if nothing was wrong – as if nothing had caused a barrier between them the moment Claire accepted to be his girlfriend. It was like old times. Everything was clear between them that they could still be friends, practically brothers, even though Derrick was Claire's love interest. It was effortless between them. And this was the first time they've had an actual conversation outside of school since the two blondes got together. But in the back of Cam's mind, all he could think about was Claire. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her straight blonde hair fell into her beautiful blue eyes, the way her lip twitched slightly when she laughed, the way she smelled like vanilla or strawberry all the time. It made his heart tighten inside of his chest, knowing that Derrick got to enjoy the sight right beside her, while he had to suffer of not being close to her. They hadn't spoken since they broke up. It killed Cam, and no one even cared._

_By the time they reached the Block's house, it was almost as if they completely forgot that they were on the odds in their friendship. Basically in that whole walk, they patched_ almost _everything up, back to being brothers instead of friends or acquaintances. Derrick took his hand from his pocket, and knocked on the front door of the Block's mansion, and they both waited patiently for someone, most likely Inez, to answer the large oak door. They could hear someone talking from the opposite side, and then undoing the lock since William and Kendra didn't appear to be home. The door opened._

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" the familiar voice almost growled._

_Derrick's eyes widened, _this can't be good, _both boys thought._

* * *

_'Cause it was all you wanted,  
And all you needed,  
But all I gave up, now.  
Could you hold me tighter,  
When worlds collide,  
Just hold me down right now._

- All You Wanted, Sounds Under Radio -

_~ The Block Estate ~_

Staring back at Cam and Derrick was the burning gaze that belonged to Chris Abeley. It made absolutely no sense, because as far as both boys knew: Massie hasn't talked to the older male since they were in the ninth grade, and Chris was in eleventh. Derrick had always hated him, there was no denying that statement, ever since they unofficially met at Skye Hamilton's eighth grade end-of-the-year costume party, it was because of Chris that Massie and Derrick had broken up. It made Derrick's skin crawl uneasily when he glared into Chris' navy blue eyes. Cam looked between Derrick and Chris, knowing his friend's dislike for Layne's older brother, and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say to make conversation. But Chris had no problem with the silence, because he didn't like Derrick any more than the blonde liked him, and the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Cam awkwardly flicked his dark hair away from his eyes.

"I came because Massie's one of my friend and I heard she was upset." Cam was the one to speak up.

"What are you doing in Block's house?" Derrick spoke next, in a clear growl.

"Claire invited me over." Chris Abeley smirked and pushed the door open further, so they could see inside the Block's Mansion. From what both boys could see, which wasn't much, was that Massie was sitting on the couch, occasionally bringing a white China mug to her lips, staring absently at the flat screen television. "What are you doing here, Harrington?"

"Claire is my girlfriend." He spat, continuing to glare at the older boy.

"Not from what I heard." The chestnut-haired, blue-eyed male chuckled and turned to walk back inside, toward Massie. Derrick and Cam didn't hesitate walking inside, they'd been there enough times, or at least Cam had. Derrick looked around, seeing that Massie and Claire were sitting on the couch, and Chris has helped himself inside the kitchen to a bag of chips and a can of soda. The girls looked up at them, surprised to see them standing in the Block's vast living room.

"What are you doing here?" Massie inquired, her voice hallow and sounded almost broken.

"I came to make sure you were okay." Derrick said, brushing off Cam and sitting down beside Massie on the couch, not even casting one glance at his girlfriend. Cam took a seat beside Claire, immediately getting intoxicated by her familiar scent, and he silently cursed himself, or more like Derrick, as he tried focusing on the Gossip Girl episode the girls had been watching.

"Why? It's not like you ca-"

"Don't you dare say that," Derrick scolded lightly, the look in Massie's flat, lifeless amber eyes allowed Derrick to understand why she was upset. His heart slowed down inside of his chest, as he took his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing softly. All his irritation had evaporated, just from one look at Massie. . . it had gotten to her, hurting her on the inside. Just like she'd felt on Saturday. Instantly, Derrick wrapped his arms around Massie, pulling her against his chest; everything muted around them. Gossip Girl couldn't be heard. Claire and Cam's soft conversation was muted. Chris Abeley talking obnoxiously into his iPhone was obsolete. Derrick knew that if Chris hadn't answered the door, if Claire hadn't gone home with Massie earlier that day, if Derrick hadn't asked Cam to accompany him on the walk to the Block estate, he would have kissed her the moment he saw her. He knew how much his kisses meant to her, whether she knew it or not.

It surprised Derrick when he actually felt Massie lean into him, tucking her head beneath his chin and curling up against his broad, muscular body. One hand gripped lightly at his shirt in a tiny fist, as a soft noise emitted from Massie's lips; it took Derrick a second to realize that something was still hurting her. He looked down, and his brown eyes grew a shade darker when he saw that single tear stroll down Massie's pale cheek. His first instinct was wiping it away, and that's exactly what he did, she smiled meekly up at him but the lifeless look in her eyes remained.

"Hold me tighter." she whispered against his chest weakly.

"I'm here for you, Mass." Derrick muttered, his eyes now drifting to see that Cam and Claire had departed from the couch, Chris Abeley now taking their spot. He rolled his eyes and groaned in disgust, not wanting to have that douche, pardon Derrick's language in his thoughts, sitting so close to her. He tightened his arms around the fragile-looking brunette, his lips brushing against her hair as he closed his eyes.

But the serenity did not last very long, for not even ten seconds later, a loud voice thundered, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was thinking of cutting the chapter off here, but I know you'll probably kill me. So onward to the second half of the chapter!

* * *

_~ The Ryan Estate ~_

Josh groaned loudly as he held tightly onto the petite blonde's hips, loving the way she rode his dick. She was sexy, gyrating her hips and bouncing herself roughly up and down on his thick shaft; her breasts jiggling in his face, slipping out of her shirt. He slid his tongue along the top of her cleavage, grabbing the hem of her shirt and forcing it off her torso, capturing her rosy nipple in between his teeth gingerly, sucking on her breast, causing a moan to emit passed her pink lips. She gripped at the mess of black hair, tugging and tangling her fingers in his choppy hair, slamming her hips into his. Josh flipped them on her bed, pounding roughly inside her tight, wet core, using both his hands as a support on either side of her; Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer, dragging her nails down the muscles of his bare back, throwing her head against the pillows as she moaned out his name.

"Ah, Fuck, Liv." Josh moaned into her breasts, sliding his tongue along her breasts, and licking the valley of her breasts, sliding in and out of her, deep and hard, as Olivia's one hand clenched in his hair while the other clawed seductively at his back.

"J—Josh." She moaned through her teeth, bucking and thrusting her hips upward.

While Josh continued fucking the shit out of Olivia, his thoughts couldn't help but wander, even with her moans drowning in his ear. It made him think back to when they first started, though this had been going on for close to an hour and a half, with them alternating between her riding him and him thrusting inside of her. They'd came at least three times in the whole thing.

In the back of his mind, he saw Massie. She was happy and giggly, hugging and kissing him: the way she was when they first got together, before things headed into the rough patch they're in now. And now, as the image changed, he saw her angry and crying – next came the thoughts of how she'd react if she knew that he fucked Olivia constantly, his little booty call. Yes, he loved her, but he wouldn't necessarily date Olivia Ryan; that would be bad credit for Josh, it would escalade into his friends' reputation as well as his own. His clenched at his heart, just as tightly as Olivia was at his hair, thrusting harder, faster; his strokes unyielding. He knew what he was doing was wrong, and it made him think of what Olivia had said to him on Sunday – _if you're not careful, she'll be in the arms of another guy_. It hadn't bothered him then, but, now thinking it over while roughly thrusting into Olivia, which was the weirdest thing he could have possibly done, he was wondering where she'd gone to after they got into a fight.

He remembered how he'd had to pick her up from Derrick's house merely a week ago, how angry he'd gotten and asked if they had sex. She told him no, and then when he asked if they kissed, she'd said yes. He didn't want her knowing, but it actually tore something inside of him to know that – even though it shouldn't, since he wasn't the most innocent Latino in Westchester when it came to relationships.

"Josh?" Olivia's smooth voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he looked at her questionably.

"Why did you slow down?" she inquired, the look in her eyes showed that she was hurt, almost offended. Josh blinked – he hadn't even noticed that he did, he was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that he had started slowing down his thrusts.

"Sorry." He apologized, trying to pick up the pace again. It was now awkward between them, as they tried getting back into the lustful routine. But something changed, they could both sense it.

"Pull out." She commanded quietly, and to Josh's surprise, he wasn't the one to hesitate. "It's about Massie, isn't it?"

Josh sat beside her, naked, with the blanket draped over him once more. He sighed quietly, "Yeah."

"Josh, you love her. Why are you messing around with me?" Olivia inquired.

"Because you're a fun girl to be with." Josh said with a teasing smile. She rolled her eyes playfully. "No, seriously… You listen to me more than Massie does, though. She's always on a raging bitch fit whenever we're hanging out, but then again, I—"

"Josh, you accused her of cheating with Landon Crane… When you know it's not true." Olivia interjected quickly. "Shouldn't you try to fix that?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking it over. "Yeah I guess."

"Then get the hell out of my house." She giggled in her French manicured palm. Josh smiled, kissing her softly on the lips before getting out of Olivia's bed, gathering his clothes that were strewn across her floor, swiftly pulling his garments on as he headed out the house entirely; Massie didn't live too far away from the Ryan's, which was pretty good, and there was no reason to call his limo driver.

It didn't take too long for Josh to be walking up the Block's long, U-shaped gravel driveway, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his Diesel skinny jeans. He saw that the front door was already open, which confused him because it wasn't like the Block's to do something like that – what caught his eye was that Claire and Cam were walking passed the front door, standing very close to each other, their heads ducked inward as if they were sharing a secret. And if Cam was there, it meant that _Derrick _was inside **too**. He quickened, jogging up the steps and entering the vast Mansion, rounding the slight corner only to find Derrick's arms wrapped securely around his girlfriend, just as his lips brushed against her hair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he thundered.

Massie jumped, and Derrick's arms immediately unraveled from around Massie. The boy sitting on the other side of Massie simply looked up, unfazed, raising an eyebrow, his arms draped along the back of the couch – he seemed very interested in watching whatever was on the flat screen, but Josh didn't give two shits about this random guy. He was probably there for Claire, before she ran off with Cam to somewhere else in the Block's Mansion. Josh stalked to the couch, holding his hand out to Massie with an impatient look in his eyes, but she simply sat there, curled up on the couch, hugging herself now that Derrick's arms had been removed.

"What are you doing here?" Derrick asked callously.

"I came to visit my girlfriend." Josh growled through his teeth. "You know, the girl who—"

"The girl who's been called every fucking name in the book." Derrick got to his feet, leveling himself and his brown eyes boring into Josh's matching ones, the muscles in his jaw taut and tense. "Because of _you_, Hotz."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Josh scoffed.

"If you were in school today, Massie wouldn't be so _fucking _**broken** and crying since first period this morning. You would have been able to fucking stand _up_ for her." Derrick spat; Josh opened his mouth to retaliate but Derrick beat him to it, "You were too busy fucking Olivia. And that hurts her the most, Josh. You are too fucking _stupid_ and **blind **to see that what you do with Olivia, is killing Massie on the inside."

"And how would you know this?" Josh rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to punch Derrick. At least in front of Massie.

"Because, unlike _you_, I actually _listen _to her. I have decent _conversations _with her. I _talk _to her." Derrick smirked, leaning away slightly. A cocky flicker in his caramel brown eyes, and it made the urge harder and harder for Josh to knock his teeth in.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Harrington. You don't know anything." Josh growled.

"Like I fucking do. I treat Massie better than you, and she isn't even my girlfriend." Derrick snarled.

"I said shut your fucking mouth." Josh said harshly.

"Or what?"

"I'll fucking punch you." He threatened lightly. Massie remained silent on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest – Chris Abeley long gone, same with Claire and Cam, who probably knew something was going to happen, _or_ they needed some time to talk alone.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "I can kick your ass and you know it."

"Bitch." Josh smirked at Derrick, who only rolled his eyes again. "Mass, come on. We're gonna go up to Ralph's and you can tell me everything."

Massie could see right through his attempt at being the good boyfriend, but she couldn't help but wonder what had sparked this inside of his mind. Except she didn't want to know, because she know she didn't care.

"No." she muttered.

"What? Why?" Josh's eyes grew a shade darker.

"Because Derrick's right, about everything. Now please leave my house." She said weakly, not making eye contact with the fuming dark-haired boy in front of her.

"What are you saying?" Both Derrick and Josh asked.

"I'm breaking up with you, Josh. You can continue fucking Olivia, without any remorse. If you had any." She growled, getting up from the couch and storming upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Josh immediately turned to Derrick, his brown eyes raging with a burning fire of hatred. He clenched his teeth, balling his hand into a fist.

Before anything could be said or done, Josh's fist collided with Derrick's mouth. Hard. It surprised him to see that Derrick went stumbling back, blood trickling from his lip, as he slammed his own fist into the side of Josh's mouth. This time, instead of retaliating, Josh simply flipped off Derrick and walked out of the Block's Mansion, just as Claire and Cam returned into the living room, their eyes wide at the sight of the blood dripping from his tainted mouth. He wiped it with the back of his hand, walking into the hallway bathroom to clean himself up. Nothing else was said, as Cam wrapped both his arms around Claire, knowing it was somewhat traumatic for her to see Derrick in that condition. Moments later, Derrick emerged from the bathroom, looking right at Claire, but nothing was said – she nodded, understandingly, as Derrick made his way up to Massie's bedroom. Cam frowned.

_~ Upstairs ~_

Derrick knocked lightly on Massie's bedroom door, leaning his head slightly in to see if he could hear any sounds coming from inside her room. But it was silent. He took the doorknob in his hand, turning it slightly to find out that she hadn't locked it, and pushing the door open slowly – giving Massie a chance to push him away or tell him that she wanted to be left alone for a little while, but nothing came. Once the door was fully open, he stepped inside and looked around for her, seeing that she was curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow close to her body, staring blankly at her iMac that was across the room on her desk. Derrick slowly made his way toward her bed, lowering himself gently onto the mattress and crawling up to her after kicking off his shoes; it wasn't before long that he had Massie dragged into his arms, constricting her, his lips at her neck.

"Massie?" he whispered to the nape of her neck.

"I did what was right." Was all she told him.

"I know, Massie. I know." He mumbled, his breath hot on her soft, pale skin.

"Just hold me tighter." She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the tears once more.

"It's okay to cry. It's me. It's Derrick." He reassured, knowing that she was never afraid to cry in front of him before – _why start now_? But all she did was clear her throat, and hold him, her back pressed against her chest, nestling up against him. She took a shallow breath, opening her eyes slightly, Derrick kissed her hair, whispering soft, reassuring things to her, his fingertips lightly grazing her stomach beneath her shirt. It wasn't seductive, it was reassuring and comfortable.

* * *

**Author's Note: **okay, now this is the end of the chapter. I would like to thank **blissmoonb** for giving me a shout to my story in her most recent chapter, which brings me to: If you have not read it already, and you are interested in Clique stories just as much as I am, you will find yourself _addicted _to reading **Definitely A 10**, the first installment. There are about five 'books' in that one story on Fanfiction, so get to reading if you enjoy the drama and love and lust. Be sure to read it quickly, because she already started on **Prada and Prejudice: DA10, The High School Years**. I would also like to thank you for your reviews, and I take them into deep consideration. Also I'd like to point out, if you didn't know already, that the part where it says "The Ryan Estate" takes place before and during the ending of the beginning of the chapter.

Oh, and before I forget... Now that school has started, it is sad to say that my updates won't be as frequent anymore, as you fellow writers in high school could imagine. I will try my hardest to have at least two chapters written on the weekends, but I'm not making any promises.

_Au Revoir_ and continue revewing *heart*


	9. As Long As You Love Me

**Previously:**

_Derrick knocked lightly on Massie's bedroom door, leaning his head slightly in to see if he could hear any sounds coming from inside her room. But it was silent. He took the doorknob in his hand, turning it slightly to find out that she hadn't locked it, and pushing the door open slowly – giving Massie a chance to push him away or tell him that she wanted to be left alone for a little while, but nothing came. Once the door was fully open, he stepped inside and looked around for her, seeing that she was curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow close to her body, staring blankly at her iMac that was across the room on her desk. Derrick slowly made his way toward her bed, lowering himself gently onto the mattress and crawling up to her after kicking off his shoes; it wasn't before long that he had Massie dragged into his arms, constricting her, his lips at her neck._

_"Massie?" he whispered to the nape of her neck._

_"I did what was right." Was all she told him._

_"I know, Massie. I know." He mumbled, his breath hot on her soft, pale skin._

_"Just hold me tighter." She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the tears once more._

_"It's okay to cry. It's me. It's Derrick." He reassured, knowing that she was never afraid to cry in front of him before – why start now? But all she did was clear her throat, and hold him, her back pressed against her chest, nestling up against him. She took a shallow breath, opening her eyes slightly, Derrick kissed her hair, whispering soft, reassuring things to her, his fingertips lightly grazing her stomach beneath her shirt. It wasn't seductive, it was reassuring and comfortable._

* * *

_As long as you love me,  
We could be starving, we could be homeless,  
We could be broke.  
As long as you love me,  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver,  
I'll be your gold._

- As Long As You Love Me, Justin Bieber –

The next day, Claire lounged around the Block's guesthouse, home alone as usual. Now that her father was working full time (and over time), her mother had gotten a classy job, and Todd stayed after until five for lacrosse practice, then he went over to his girlfriend's house until seven-thirty, almost eight o'clock. Derrick didn't want to see her today, because he was overloaded with homework and his sister was coming home from college, which Claire saw as understandable since Sammi was barely home anymore – not that Claire blamed her, there was a lot of chaos in the Harrington's household. She flipped off her bed, a flock of glitter bouncing up from her down filled star comforter that she bought when the guesthouse had been renovated while Claire was in the seventh grade, it happened around the same time the PC and Briarwood had gone to Lake Placid; so many –happy— memories took place in that God forsaken place. It brought a giant smile on Claire's face every time she thought of Lake Placid, minus the part where they got expelled from OCD at the end of the trip.

The sound of _Iris_ (GooGoo Dolls, **not** Kellin Quinn cover) blaring from Claire's phone caused her to sprint from her bedroom, straight down the hall and stumbling into the kitchen, snatching her brand new black iPhone off the granite counter. She tapped in her password, going into her messages and seeing that it was a text from Derrick, a tiny smile forming on her pale pink glossy lips. It said that he was sorry he couldn't hang out and that he loved her, which made Claire's heart skip a beat inside of her chest, but not as heavy as it used to – it was more casual, more relaxed. Unexpectedly, her heart sank as she saw that a new message was rolling in, from a number that hadn't popped up in _months_. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed softly, typing a smiley face and ILY back to Derrick before clicking into her newest message. Her blue eyes brightened, and her heart started pounding harshly – even though it shouldn't have.

_Can I come over? _

Was what the message read, and before she could even think it over, she responded back with a quick 'yes' and set her phone back on the counter, twisting on her heel and pulling open the stainless steel fridge. She plucked out a Dasani water bottle, unscrewing the cap and placing it by the sink, taking a sip as Iris started playing from her phone again, she tried not to smile so the water wouldn't trickle down her lips and drip onto her white shirt. Gliding her phone into her hand while walking passed the counter and into the living room, Claire plopped down on the camel-colored leather couch, propping her feet up on the cushion and turning on the television. An old episode of _Supernatural _was playing on The CW, and it made Claire giggle – no matter what anyone said, it was her favorite show, next to Gossip Girl, something she always watched with Massie.

Speaking of Massie, Claire wondered what the brunette was doing – she was still a little torn up from the events that happened the previous day, not that Claire blamed her, and it was absolutely necessary that Massie stayed home; which is what the Alpha told Kendra that morning, and Kendra allowed it, Claire knew, from the redness in Massie's amber eyes from crying so much. Claire frowned, wishing she could head over to the main house to be there for her (former?) friend, but Massie had told the PC and Claire that she didn't want to be bothered until she was feeling a little better. They all understood. It also made Claire wonder if her and Massie were actually back to being friends, something that would be really nice, since they had been in so many fights – Claire saw it as they could put everything behind them, become sisters again, and then take the school down like whirlwind in no time, along the while, putting the rumors down too so Massie's life could take it's proper place for ruling BOCD.

The sound of someone knocking on the front door of the guesthouse took Claire out of her thoughts, sending her to the floor from being so startled, crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Someone laughed from the other side, deep and throaty, so there was no possibility that it was Massie who was outside. She stifled a laugh, getting onto her hands and knees, crawling over to the front door, and then getting on her feet, opening and revealing Cam Fisher.

"Hey." He smiled, that special smile reserved only for Claire, and it made her heart melt into honey inside of her chest.

"Hey." She murmured through a smile.

Unexpectedly, Cam's arms wrapped around the petite blonde, pulling her into a tight embrace, walking into the guesthouse and swinging her around, kissing her cheek. Almost like they were dating and never broke up. And oddly enough, Claire enjoyed it, as her heart swelled inside of her chest, threatening to burst with excitement. She bit her lip, resisting to kiss him fully on the lips as he set her back down.

"What'cha wanna do?" Cam asked, moving his dark fringe away from his eyes. She stared up at him, looking more into his one green eye, since she favored it slightly more over his one blue eye.

"We could sit on my couch and watch Supernatural." She laughed suggestively.

"Depends which episode." Cam said with an agreeing smile.

"Um, the one where they're in Hollywood." She knit her eyebrows together slightly, looking toward the television to see that Sam and Dean Winchester were on a Hollywood movie set where the ghosts were real and terrorizing a movie because of a jealous ex-screen writer. She bit her lip, looking back at Cam, surprised to see that he wasn't standing directly beside her anymore and the front door had been closed.

"Hollywood Babylon." Cam said, from the couch. She walked back to the couch, watching as Cam took off his brown laceless Converse, propping his feet up on the coffee table, draping both his arms along the back of the couch. Claire rolled her eyes playfully, flopping down on the couch beside him, accidentally leaning in toward him as she settled onto the leather cushions.

"It's a good episode." Claire said as she leaned more into Cam, causing him to drape his arm around her tiny frame, rubbing her bare arm lightly, tilting his head to both sides, cracking and getting the knots out of his neck.

"It is." Cam agreed, slouching slightly and sending his feet further along the couch.

Claire tried not to focus on how harsh her heart was beating inside of her chest, or how close they were sitting on the couch. She tried to focus on Dean and Sam, but it wasn't working because she could smell his Drakkar Noir cologne, and it was very intoxicating. All she wanted to do was lean in, sniff his precious woodsy cologne, and then crush her lips against – she quickly shook that thought out of her head. What _was _she doing? She was in a relationship with Derrick Harrington, one of **the** hottest boys at BOCD, the guy that _every _girl was after. Just like Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris.

Cam shifted slightly, looking down at her. "Are you okay?"

"What?" she looked up at him, her breath getting caught in her throat as she realized how close their faces were – how so little space was between them. Their lips centimeters apart. "Yeah, I'm fine." She leaned away slightly, so she could fight the urge to kiss him, but the look in Cam's different colored eyes told her that he was dying to kiss her too.

"Claire…" he whispered softly, her eyes locked with his. "I'm sorry."

"Why—Why are you sorry?" she asked, clearly confused. He hadn't done anything wrong. "I'm the one that should be apolo—"

Before she could finish talking, a pair of soft, warm lips had been placed on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she found herself leaning in toward Cam, kissing him back soft and light, her heart revving inside of her chest. His hand grazed her arm, as the kiss deepened, becoming intense and passionate. Her arms draped around his neck, as hands were now firmly on Claire's tiny hips, sliding her onto his lap, kissing her a little rougher. Claire's tongue slid along his bottom lip, and he immediately opened her mouth with his; their tongues sliding along each other, getting into that familiar, never-forgotten tango, exploring each other's mouths. He gripped her waist, dragging her body closer, the feeling of his hardening erection was painful in his Rebel jeans, his fingers caressing her lower back, as she tangled and twisted her fingers in his messy hair.

It was no surprise when Claire had pulled her lips from his, the remorse evident in her crystal blue eyes. Cam cleared his throat, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Claire took a deep breath, understanding why he apologized now, as she remained sitting in his lap, tugging lightly at the hem of her shirt, looking down.

"Claire…" he breathed. "I'm in love with you, and I just want you to know that. . . I will always love you, no matter what, no matter who you're with – you're my first love, that's never going to change, same with the way I feel about you."

"I love you too, Cam… But I can't do that to Derrick." She sounded almost like she was going to cry, knowing how wrong it was that she enjoyed being kissed by Cam. Claire did the appropriate thing, getting off his lap and nestling down beside him, leaning her head on his chest. He stroked her flaxen hair softly, staring at the television. She was right.

"That's all I needed to hear… As long as you love me… Everything will be okay. I'm always here for you, Claire." Cam said under his breath, a small sigh following. She nodded slightly, focusing on the television, stroking small circles on his stomach through his shirt, while he continued stroking her hair, playing with the silky strands, running his fingers through her hair mindlessly.

* * *

**AN: **I made this CLAM chapter within I believe an hour or two, just for **Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3**. I hope you like the small chapter. Maybe I'll do Alicia's chapter next, what do you think? And you can meet her UES beau? Maybe a little focus on Dylan too, so it's not entirely Massington-centric? Give me your thoughts guys.

_Au Revoir_, lovely.


	10. Call Me Maybe

**Previously:**

_Before she could finish talking, a pair of soft, warm lips had been placed on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she found herself leaning in toward Cam, kissing him back soft and light, her heart revving inside of her chest. His hand grazed her arm, as the kiss deepened, becoming intense and passionate. Her arms draped around his neck, as hands were now firmly on Claire's tiny hips, sliding her onto his lap, kissing her a little rougher. Claire's tongue slid along his bottom lip, and he immediately opened her mouth with his; their tongues sliding along each other, getting into that familiar, never-forgotten tango, exploring each other's mouths. He gripped her waist, dragging her body closer, the feeling of his hardening erection was painful in his Rebel jeans, his fingers caressing her lower back, as she tangled and twisted her fingers in his messy hair._

_It was no surprise when Claire had pulled her lips from his, the remorse evident in her crystal blue eyes. Cam cleared his throat, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Claire took a deep breath, understanding why he apologized now, as she remained sitting in his lap, tugging lightly at the hem of her shirt, looking down._

_"Claire…" he breathed. "I'm in love with you, and I just want you to know that. . . I will always love you, no matter what, no matter who you're with – you're my first love, that's never going to change, same with the way I feel about you."_

_"I love you too, Cam… But I can't do that to Derrick." She sounded almost like she was going to cry, knowing how wrong it was that she enjoyed being kissed by Cam. Claire did the appropriate thing, getting off his lap and nestling down beside him, leaning her head on his chest. He stroked her flaxen hair softly, staring at the television. She was right._

_"That's all I needed to hear… As long as you love me… Everything will be okay. I'm always here for you, Claire." Cam said under his breath, a small sigh following. She nodded slightly, focusing on the television, stroking small circles on his stomach through his shirt, while he continued stroking her hair, playing with the silky strands, running his fingers through her hair mindlessly._

* * *

_Hey,  
I just met you and this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me maybe.  
It's hard to look right at you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me maybe._

- Call Me Maybe, Carly Rae Jepsen -

Alicia Rivera leaned her head on the tinted glass window of the sleek black limo, smoothing her hand over the pleated black mini skirt that she'd changed into after she got home from school. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing softly on the soft, plump pink skin, taking her iPhone out of her bag for the umpteenth time, seeing that only five minutes had passed since she last checked. It was getting late, for her, and she was dying to get into the city – she planned on meeting up with her boyfriend as a surprise visit, something she knew that he loved. The Latina pressed a button that was on the roof, watching as the glass divider rose into place, separating Alicia from her family's long-term driver, Dean. The view she saw from the inside of the limo, showed that traffic was still bumper to bumper, but it was moving quicker than it had been when the Rivera's limo first arrived. They were close to entering the city, which brought her great relief – she was so close to seeing her boyfriend, whom her own friends haven't even really met except for Massie, since she was the one who introduced the two.

Her brown eyes fluttered closed, and when she reopened them, the limo was at a complete stop just in time. She moved her head away as soon as she heard the driver's door open, adjusting her skirt and linking her multicolored Samburu Project Tribal Print hobo on her shoulder as Dean opened her door for her. She smiled appreciatively at the man she considered a second father. She got out of the car, seeing that they had parked in front of Wrap Star Gourmet.

"Am I taking both of you home, Ms. Rivera?" Dean asked, stern and fatherly.

"No, he's driving me home, Dean." She smiled politely at her family's driver, tucking a loose strand of her raven hair behind her ear that had fallen from her messy bun that was piled on top of her head.

"I'll see you later, then." Dean cleared his throat, closing the door and opening his own, settling down into the driver's seat. Alicia chuckled softly as Dean pulled away from the curb, coasting the limo down the inclined hill.

Alicia walked inside Wrap Star, looking around to see if she spotted her boyfriend, but he was nowhere in sight. Her eyes drifted to the booth in the back, _their _booth, and frowned when she saw that it was vacant, she stood on the short line, ordering the California Wrap for herself and the Eggplant Parmesan Wrap for him, just as the bell rang by the door, indicating that someone had either left or entered the UES restaurant. Alicia smiled at the woman at the counter, sauntering off to her favorite booth, and sliding in, looking around to see if he'd entered without her noticing. But there was no sight of him.

She took out her Sidekick and began texting away, hoping to pass time since she had a little time before her beau showed up at Wrap Star. It wasn't before long that her name was called, Alicia sighed as she saw that her boyfriend still hadn't shown up to Wrap Star, it tugged at her heart slightly, thinking that he'd stood her up, _again_. She walked to the counter, turning her head slightly, just in time to knock into someone. She cursed in Spanish under her breath, looking up to see that the opposing had shoulder-sweeping midnight black hair, cobalt blue eyes, and cadaverous skin. Alicia couldn't help but stare at him a little longer than expected, taken aback by his attractiveness, but blinking quickly and regaining posture, going to the counter without a word to the mysterious guy whom she'd knocked into.

Alicia accepted and paid for her wraps, then went back to her booth, sitting down and taking off the film from her California wrap. She bit her lip, glancing up at the door to see if he'd walk in, and then she discreetly looked around for the guy she'd accidentally knocked into, wondering if he was staying in Wrap Star or just grabbing something to eat, then leaving. It was quiet, and it bothered Alicia that she had no one to verbally talk to, she sighed and pulled out her phone again, seeing that she'd gotten a text from him, and it brought a wide smile to her face. She went to her inbox, but someone cleared their throat, capturing Alicia's immediate attention. She looked up, only to find herself staring into a pair of warm sapphire eyes, ones so majestic that it put the gem to shame.

"We didn't get a chance to speak before." An Australian accent slipped passed his licorice red lips.

"Uh, yeah." Alicia tucked her raven hair behind her ear, tearing her gaze away.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked; from the expression on his ivory face, Alicia could tell that he was raising his eyebrows with amusement.

"Not at all." she said almost too quickly, cursing herself for not being a little cooler about this hot guy sitting with her, whom she'd never met before. But it was hard not to be_ not_ cool around this mystery Australian. He flashed a crooked smile, settling into the seat across from Alicia, putting both hands on the table top and interlacing his fingers together, looking at her dead-on; Alicia's heart skipped a beat inside of her chest.

Alicia took a deep breath, placing her Sidekick in her lap, going straight to Massie's messages and firing off a quick '911' text. Even though it was probably pointless since the icy brunette had distanced herself from the Pretty Committee, and basically everyone else, ever since that day when she left school early with Claire. And that was four days ago.

**Alicia: **OMG, Mass. Hot Aussie in Wrap. What do I do?

A response came quickly.

**Massie: **Be yourself.

Alicia sighed softly under her breath and slid her phone into her bag that was on the floor at her feet, focusing her attention on the boy in front of her. Nothing was said between them, instead they just looked at each other, gazes locked, letting the stories in their eyes do all the talking. She felt like she'd known him forever, like they didn't just meet in Wrap Star. She chewed softly on the inside of her cheek, thankful that neither of them wanted to actually talk: this silence, she didn't mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but only his gentle breathing came out, as he closed his mouth once more, as if unsure of what to say. _So he feels the same way?_ Alicia thought to herself.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" He finally broke the silence, looking at the untouched vegetarian wrap.

"No, it was for my-" she paused, thinking it over. Yes, this guy was hot. But did he need to know that she had a boyfriend? One that didn't show up? "I'm taking it home to my best friend." she lied through her teeth, feeling her cheeks heat up as he only smiled at her, as if to say, _that's a sweet thing for you to do_.

"I come here often to get away from my hectic family." He said, losing Alicia in his Australian accent.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said slowly.

"Would you like to get out of here?" he asked.

Alicia stared at him, pondering the thought of going somewhere with a completely hot Australian stranger. She'd seen the movies, and that never went well, but also... Alicia was in need of someone to be with until later, since her family (and Dean) were under the impression that she was hanging out with her boyfriend at Wrap Star, and then they were going around New York City for a little while. She bit her lip harder than anticipated, letting out a small breath.

"Where would we be going?" she questioned.

"Wherever you cherish to go, sweetheart." He flashed that crooked smile again. Alicia's heart melted. Never had her own boyfriend asked where she wanted to go, they usually went where he** thought** she'd like - in reality, it was places that they would be meeting up with _his_ friends. It wasn't the classic boyfriend move, and she was beginning to like this Australian more and more, it was getting harder to say _no_. She liked **this**. And maybe, she'd end up liking _him_ too.

"Even the mall?" she tried, her eyes lightening with excitement as she watched him slowly begin to nod. "Okay! Let's go!" She picked up her bag from the floor, putting the vegetarian wrap in her bag to put on a good show, since she really wanted to throw away the pointlessly bought wrap, but she'd told the Aussie that she'd bought it for her friend. She could just throw it away when she was in the safety of hers, or a friend's, house.

"Great." He stood up from the booth, stretching up to crack his limbs, then letting his arms fall to his sides. Alicia hooked her bag on her shoulder, getting out of the booth after him, and pushing her silky black hair back away from her face, moving it off to the side. He tilted his head slightly, snaking an arm around her shoulders as he guided her out of Wrap Star, opening the door for her like a gentleman, Alicia's heart pounding harshly inside of her chest just from the sweet gesture.

"Where's your driver?" She asked, looking up at him as they stood on the sidewalk. Alicia hoped that she didn't sound like a stuck-up, prissy rich girl. That was the last thing she wanted him to think of her. And as she looked up at him, she couldn't help but notice how close her face was to his. If this Australian tilted his head slightly toward her, she would be at the perfect angle to kiss him on the lips, something she caught herself thinking of for a brief moment: what did his lips feel like against hers? what does he taste like?

"I drove here myself." he said politely, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Cool." she smiled, "where's your car?"

"Just over there." He said, and then they began walking across the street. He didn't let her go the entire time, and Alicia found herself thinking to her own boyfriend once more, he rarely held her hand and just waltzed across roads without even making sure that she was behind him. Yet, she loved him, a lot. Mainly for the things that were done in their time alone. Truly, he only acted like an ass whenever he was with his friends, but that wasn't an excuse... Alicia was the same with her friends whether her boyfriend was around or not.

It wasn't before long that walking along the sidewalk near Central Park, he took keys from his leather jacket pocket as they approached a beat-up black 1967 Chevy Impala. Alicia knew that those old cars were hard to come by in the state of New York, and wondered how he'd managed to get such an, dare she say, _awesome_ car. He unlocked the car and opened the door for Alicia, she smiled appreciatively as she lowered herself into the passenger's seat. He closed the door once he saw that she'd crossed one leg over the other and was buckled, and rounded the hood of the car to the driver's side, getting in and jamming the keys into the ignition, turning right. The engine purred loudly in a thunder against the black pavement. Alicia looked over at him, he was smiling triumphantly at his car.

"Do you know how to get to The Westchester?" she asked under her breath.

"It's not my first time being in New York." he said politely as he looked over at her, pulling away from the curb and coasting down the road, clear of traffic almost as if by magic, it was never like that near the city, and it amazed Alicia how well this day was turning out ever since she'd met this unnamed Australian, which brought her to...

"What's your name?" she blurted, looking over at him.

"Kellin Quinn." he said solemnly. Her eyes widened, and she felt her heart begin to slow down inside of her chest. _Kellin Quinn_? She was in the same car as **the** lead singer of_ Sleeping With Sirens_? How did she get so lucky? How as this even possi- "No, I'm totally kidding. Imagine?" he started laughing. Alicia let out a sigh of relief, she honestly had no idea how to act around a world famous singer, especially in public.

"Oh," she breathed a laugh. "What's your _real_ name?"

"Nik." he chuckled.

"I'm Alicia." she bit her lip.

"It's nice to meet you, Alicia." He said; Alicia tried not to stare at his red lips, loving the way his lips moved with the Australian accent slipping passed flawlessly. Her heart skipped a beat. She uncrossed her legs, then switched to crossing the other leg over, glancing out the window and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath. She could not deny the attraction, but she had her lousy unshowing, stand-up boyfriend to think about. She shouldn't be in this car with Nik. She shouldn't be thinking of kissing him. She shouldn't be mesmerized by that Australian accent.

But she was.

Nik smiled crookedly, turning on the radio. _Carry On My Wayward Son_ by Kansas was the song to play through the speakers of the Impala. Alicia fought the smile creeping; she wouldn't admit it but she loved that song. And from the looks of it, Nik enjoyed the song too because he actually started singing along. Alicia hummed to herself, not wanting him to know that she liked this song too. If anything, she wanted to remain a mystery to him, just like she did with Josh when they'd first met, and even her boyfriend now. Except nothing was a mystery to their relationship, except for her wondering where the hell he was and why he stood her up.

Staring out the window, going down the last road before approaching the mall, Alicia saw a mess of chocolate colored hair and ghostly pale skin, skateboarding down the rain-slicked sidewalk. He wore black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt with a leather jacket. This guy looked strangely similar to her boyfriend, but that was just from afar, so she tried not to let it bother her. She quickly looked away from the window, looking over at Nik, who was belting out _Do It Now, Remember It Later _ by Sleeping With Sirens. Before long, the Impala pulled up into the parking lot and parked close to the entrance, Alicia smiled, it was like he knew that she liked being close so that she didn't have to walk very far going in or out of the mall.

They got out of the car in unison, Nik tucked his keys under the driver's seat. He closed the doors, leaving them unlocked, and rounding to meet Alicia at the front of the car. Without hesitation, he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers intertwined, guiding her toward the mall entrance. She looked up at him, trying to slow down her racing heart, trying to ignore the jolt of electrocution that coursed through her veins when his skin touched hers. It was silent between them, and even though there was probably nobody that Alicia knew, she was worried that someone would spot her holding hands with someone who wasn't her boyfriend.

"Where are we going first?" he asked her.

She stared at him, astonished. Whenever she went to the mall with her boyfriend, they always went to Dude, What's My Sport? the sporting goods store (pretty much speaks for itself) so they could meet up with his friends. And whenever she asked if Massie could tag along so she wasn't the only girl, he flat out ignored her, acting as if she never said anything to begin with. It annoyed the shit out of her. But she kept quiet, because she didn't mind when he didn't pay attention to her, it left her to wander around the fabulous stores without her nagging boyfriend about the prices and how he was worried she'd look slutty or trashy in whichever clothes she bought at the store.

"Seriously, where do you wanna go, Alicia?" Nik gazed at her with his solemn, almost seductive blue eyes.

"Um," she took her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed softly. "Victo-" she cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say. "BCBG."

"Alright," he smiled again. "Wanna head to Ralph Lauren afterward?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Fuck yes." she blurted without even noticing that she'd cursed at him.

Nik chuckled and smirked.

They wandered through the mile-long glossy halls of The Westchester, straight into BCBG, still hand in hand. He tightened his fingers with hers, and it sent fireworks exploding behind her stomach and in her heart. She guided him to the tops, swinging their hands lightly, listening to the sounds of her black lace-up Christian Louboutin leather stiletto boots.

"I must say, you look very bad ass in those sexy clothes." Nik whispered as his lips brushed against the Latina's ear, sending shivers up and down her spine, causing the light hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She bit her lip harder than she wanted to, knowing that she did look 'bad ass' in the black pleated Rock & Republic mini skirt, black fishnet stockings that she got from Hot Topic out of complete boredom, black lace-up boots, white mesh tight wife beater underneath her black bomber off-the-shoulder Ralph Lauren shirt that said _With Love_ in white and red script letters. It was different from her usual get-up, and something that Massie Block would approve of due to staying in tact with her designer label love.

"Thanks." her tan cheeks heated up and burned red. He smiled once more.

She broke away from him, ducking her hand into the rack and plucking out a white, silver, and black AYJAY Space Dye Tunic Dress, holding it up against her, tilting her head slightly as she glanced into the full-length mirror that was nearby. Nik cleared his throat, tapping her on the shoulder; Alicia looked up and smiled at him, lowering her eyes, hating that she forgot Nik was beside her, she was usually in her own world whenever shopping.

"Why don't you try it on?" He murmured, his Australian accent making it hard for her to focus.

"Okay." she nodded and went to the dressing rooms, clutching the dress against her.

Alicia closed the curtain behind her, unzipping her boots and pushing them off to the side. She pealed off the stockings, shimming off the pleated mini skirt, tossing off the wife beater and bomber shirt, putting the discarded articles of clothing in a pile on the stool. Alicia glanced into the full length mirror, smiling at her developed body, not many of the girls at BOCD had the flawless olive-toned cashew skin, perfect curves of their hips, petite waist, and the perky D-cups swallowed by the black lace demi-cup Cosabella bra, which matched her boy shorts. Her beauty was a curse and a gift, she knew, since over the years, she never could tell if boys actually liked her because she was smart or funny, or because of her big boobs.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Alicia pulled the dress carefully over her head to avoid messing up her hair. She pulled the dress into place, smoothing it down against her curves, loving the way it fit perfectly against her body as if Max Azria made it especially for her. But that's how all clothes were for her, and it made her almost feel special. She admired the way the dress looked on her in the mirror, gathering her silky strands of hair, contorting her hair into a low side ponytail.

"Alicia?" the Australian voice wafted from outside the dressing room. _Oh right_, she thought to herself as her cheeks burned red, moving away from the mirror and pushing the purple curtain out of the way. She stepped out for Nik to view the dress on her. Her heart stuttered inside of her chest, as she saw the way his blue eyes lightened, taking in the view of Alicia in the adorable BCBG dress, leaning back in the burgundy leather cushion, putting his hands behind his head and slightly stretching, his lip twitched into a half smile, half smirk. Her heart started pounding. Everything about this Australian was ... there was no appropriate word for him, but she knew that she loved being around him, already.

"What do you think?" Alicia asked.

Nik didn't respond, instead he dropped his arms into his lap, standing up from the seat, he stood behind her. One hand was placed on her hip, and the other was placed on her opposing shoulder. The hand on her shoulder disappeared under the shoulder of her shirt, brushing against her bare cool breath blew against her neck, as he moved a few wisps of her black hair away from her shoulder and neck. Alicia's spine stiffened as she immediately worried, a million thoughts racing through her head as she wondered what he was going to do, was he going to molest her? Fuck her in the dressing room? She wasn't prepared for these kind of things, and all she really thought was whether or not to call security on him. But those thoughts disappeared as she felt him adjust her dress and the bra strap that was revealed instead of being hidden like it was supposed to; she let out a sigh of relief and relaxed, fighting the smile that was threatening.

Once that was done, Nik moved in front of her again, having that half smile, half smirk back on his face. "You look beautiful, it really suits you, Alicia." She blushed a deep crimson, glancing down. She knew he wasn't saying that because of her body, due to the fact that the dress hid her boobs. He really meant that as a compliment, and it made her heart soar inside of her chest, doing millions of somersaults inside of her stomach. She bit her lip. "Do you want to wear that out of the store? Let everyone see how amazing you look?"

"No, I'm good." she said quickly, disappearing behind the curtain, pulling the dress over her head and placing it back on the hanger. She quickly changed into her regular clothes, sitting down so she could put on her boots without bending over. Once that was done, Alicia slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her dress from the rack, and stepped back out into the public.

"Ready to go to Ralph Lauren?" Nik asked.

"Yes I am." she nodded.

"Let's pay for that dress." Without even bothering to ask, Nik took the dress from her, his hand brushing against hers, and bringing her over to the check out counters. He pulled out a black leather wallet from his skinny jeans, pulling out a crisp hundred dollar bill, placing it on the counter once he handed the dress to the pretty blonde cashier, no words were spoken except for the cost of her dress ($98.00) and the tax. He handed her the hundred, "Keep the change," he added quickly before taking the dress from her inside the BCBG bag, grabbing Alicia's hand and leaving the store.

Alicia stared at him, astonished. "What was that about?"

"What?" he blinked coolly, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. His black fringe fell into his blue eyes, and Alicia had to look away, it was sexy on him.

The walk to Ralph Lauren was quiet, the sounds of the faint music playing through the speakers and the designer heels clacking against the marble flooring filled the eerie silence, and Alicia was okay with that. As they stepped into the store, Alicia was greeted with the familiar scent of the spicy yet fresh aroma that Josh Hotz always smelled like, or just anyone in general who wore/shopped at Ralph Lauren. They went straight to the women's section, and Alicia knew exactly where to go since there was this one shirt that she's been dying to get her hands on since it hit the shelves/racks. Nik didn't hesitate in letting her pull on his hand, guiding him toward the women's shirts, chuckling softly under his breath. Alicia's heart thumped loudly, never in a million years did she think this would be happening, especially with someone who wasn't her boyfriend; hell, her boyfriend didn't do these kind of things with her. And she was going to enjoy every single fucking moment of it.

"I've been itching to get this shirt for weeks." Alicia said as she grabbed the metallic beaded Georgette Delana tank in her size, holding it up to her torso.

"It suits you wonderfully." Nik complimented with that half smile.

"Thanks, Nik." She giggled unexpectedly.

"You're quite welcome." Nik abruptly wrapped his arms around Alicia, and pulling her into a tight, warm and friendly embrace. She was taken aback by this gesture, but found herself returning Nik's surprise embrace. It felt normal, it felt right, and comfortable as she practically melted against Nik, nuzzling her head into his broad muscular chest, and she bit her lip, hating that she enjoyed being in his arms. It was entirely different from being in her own boyfriend's arms, he just gave her quick hugs and little pecks on the cheek or lips when they were in public. Nik pulled away, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry." he mumbled in apology.

"It's okay." Alicia muttered as she went back to looking for clothes that she liked, now that she found the Georgette Delana tank that her father said she had to wait a few more weeks to get, when the law firm gave the money that Len earned from his most recent court case. Nik didn't say anything in return, instead he took a slight step back, folding his arms across his gray collarless v-neck shirt and leather jacket, continuing to half smile, half smirk as she browsed through the different Ralph Lauren tops on the racks.

Once they were close to done browsing, Alicia had a good arm full of clothes that Nik helped pick out, claiming they suited her beautiful complexion, and brought out the hidden gold flecks in her bright brown eyes. And she agreed with him, after all, she knew how great the Ralph Lauren clothing line looked on her, and it swelled her heart to know that someone else thought the same. Nik pulled out his wallet again, and Alicia immediately told him to put it away, which he did without question, this time he was full-blown smiling at her. They walked up to the counter in silence, Alicia placed the items on the counter and Nik discreetly took his wallet out again, biting down softly on his bottom lip. The clothes were paid for, much to Alicia's disliking of Nik paying for everything.

"Why did you pay for everything?" Alicia whined once they were completely out of the mall, heading toward the Impala.

"Because I wanted to." He clicked his tongue playfully.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. But next time, I'm paying, Nik."

He flickered his eyes over to her, "So there's a next time?"

She blushed as she realized what she said, but she nodded and smiled up at him. "If you'd like."

"I'd love to, Alicia."

She bit her lip, going to the passenger's side and dropping the bags onto the floor, settling down onto the seat and tossing the bags into the back seat carefully. She crossed one leg over the other, closing the door after her and buckling up. Nik opened the driver's side, taking his keys out from under the seat and dropping down into the seat, closing the door and jamming the keys into the ignition. When I Get Home, You're So Dead by Mayday Parade was in the middle of it's chorus when the car started and the engine roared.

"Where do you live?" Nik asked as he back out of his parking spot.

She told him the address, Nik only nodded and drove, belting out the next song that was playing on his CD. Alicia listened to him sing, and do that scream-o thing that a lot of the guys in her grade were into listening to, she was amused with his facial expressions, the way his hair flopped into his face and he didn't bother to move it, and she even noticed that he got dimples with certain words that he sang. It was beyond cute. And that's all Alicia focused on the entire car ride, without making it obvious that she was looking at him constantly, pulling out her Sidekick to see that she had three new messages: one from Massie, one from Dylan, and the other from an unknown number, which she immediately deleted.

**Dylan: **Massie wants us to come to her house.

**Massie: **I assume Dylan already texted you. Get to my house, chick!

Alicia laughed quietly, looking over at Nik. "Change of plans. My friend wants me to come to her house... You don't mind, right?"

Nik lowered the volume on his stereo, glancing briefly at Alicia then focusing on the road, tapping one hand on the steering wheel to the beat of_ Little Miss Obvious_ by Her Bright Skies. "Not at all. Where does she live?" Alicia smiled as she gave the understanding Australian, who didn't whine or make a big deal out of changed plans, the address to Massie's house. He only nodded and smiled, turning down a different road and coasting toward the estates. It amazed Alicia how well he knew the back roads, and wondered how long he'd actually lived in New York. It wasn't before long that they pulled up in front of Massie's house, he drove up the gravel driveway, and parked in front of the marble steps. Alicia twisted in her seat, as she went to grab the bags but Nik was also doing the same thing. Her breath caught in her throat as they accidentally made eye contact, their faces inches apart.

Nik's minty cool breath blew against her face, and it made her heart race. Her bottom lip quivered slightly, as she saw that Nik was actually leaning in toward her, closing the small gap that was between them. She started closing her eyes when he said, "I'll grab your bags. Go let your friend know that you're here." and then he pulled away, snatching the bags from the back seat and climbing out from the Impala. Alicia cleared her throat, getting out of the Impala and adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

Nik stood at the steps, waiting for her, holding the bags firmly in his hands, she noticed how his knuckles started turning whiter than bone as he clutched the bags. Alicia bit her lip, walking to Nik, motioning to grab the bags from him. He slowly transferred the bags into her hands, adding a quiet, "This will stay between me and you." Alicia nodded slowly, unsure of what he was talking about, but before she could question, his lips were placed against hers. His lips were soft and warm, he tasted like apples, and just from those three seconds of their lips connecting, Alicia thought she could have died. It strangled her insides from how much she enjoyed the taste of his lips, Alicia wouldn't mind kissing him all over again, and then again, wanting more and more. It was crazy for her, because she was already hung up on this guy, a guy she met that day in Wrap Star.

And then she realized...

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Alicia said quickly, her cheeks burning.

"Why?" Nik muttered.

"I-I .. Nik I have a boyfriend." she mumble-admitted, biting her lip as she lowered her gaze.

"Figures," he chuckled with disappointment under his breath. Alicia stared at him, dumbfounded. "I knew a girl as beautiful as you, had to have a boyfriend. I was just hoping that you didn't. I hope you don't mind that I kissed you, Alicia. But I do wish that we hang out again, only next time, I won't kiss you at the end of the day."

"Uh..." she bit her lip harder. "Yeah."

"You're a faithful girlfriend.. Thank you for telling me, Alicia." Nik pressed his lips to her forehead, with a gentle smile.

"Nik?" A surprised voice said from the Mansion.

Both Alicia and Nik looked to see that Massie was standing in the opened doorway, holding Bean in her arms. She lowered the black Pug down to the floor, whom immediately darted down the steps, jumping happily at Alicia's legs, quickly turning and pouncing onto Nik's legs, lapping her tiny pink tongue. Nik smiled, kneeling down and scratching the black dog's head.

"Hey Bean." Nik said with a tiny chuckle, surprising Alicia even more.

"You know each other?" Alicia voiced. Nik stood up slowly, nodding as he pushed his black hair away from his eyes; Massie walked more down the steps and stood by her two friends. "How?"

Neither of them responded, but Massie did bite her lip. Nik just awkwardly looked away.


	11. Devotion

**Previously:**

_"That wasn't supposed to happen." Alicia said quickly, her cheeks burning._

_"Why?" Nik muttered._

_"I-I .. Nik I have a boyfriend." she mumble-admitted, biting her lip as she lowered her gaze._

_"Figures," he chuckled with disappointment under his breath. Alicia stared at him, dumbfounded. "I knew a girl as beautiful as you, had to have a boyfriend. I was just hoping that you didn't. I hope you don't mind that I kissed you, Alicia. But I do wish that we hang out again, only next time, I won't kiss you at the end of the day."_

_"Uh..." she bit her lip harder. "Yeah."_

_"You're a faithful girlfriend.. Thank you for telling me, Alicia." Nik pressed his lips to her forehead, with a gentle smile._

_"Nik?" A surprised voice said from the Mansion._

_Both Alicia and Nik looked to see that Massie was standing in the opened doorway, holding Bean in her arms. She lowered the black Pug down to the floor, whom immediately darted down the steps, jumping happily at Alicia's legs, quickly turning and pouncing onto Nik's legs, lapping her tiny pink tongue. Nik smiled, kneeling down and scratching the black dog's head._

_"Hey Bean." Nik said with a tiny chuckle, surprising Alicia even more._

_"You know each other?" Alicia voiced. Nik stood up slowly, nodding as he pushed his black hair away from his eyes; Massie walked more down the steps and stood by her two friends. "How?"_

_Neither of them responded, but Massie did bite her lip. Nik just awkwardly looked away._

* * *

_Devotion, devotion.  
I'm a slave onto the mercy of your love.  
For so long,  
I've been so wrong.  
I could never live without you.  
Devotion, devotion.  
Take me to safety._

- Devotion, Hurts –

"Well?" Alicia asked, sounding almost impatient.

"Let's go inside." Massie said instead of answering. "Nik, why don't you join us?"

"I'd love to." Nik flashed that smile Alicia fell in love with in the course of one day, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Alicia sighed and looked away from Nik, directing her attention to her Alpha. She had to admit, the girl looked good, even after missing an entire week of school – it amazed her that Kendra had allowed her to stay home so long, but then again, she felt like the entire school hated her, which, in the eyes of a Block, was not an exception. She admired the emerald velour Juicy Couture sweatpants and a black tank top, with sheepskin slippers. Her dark chestnut hair was tossed up into a messy bun on top of her head, and her face looked paler than normal – but it was a good kind of pale, the ivory complexion suited her, and made her amber eyes pop.

"Come on." Massie turned on her heel, shuffling into the Mansion. Alicia and Nik followed after, awkwardly standing beside each other. It still bothered the Latina how they knew each other, but she decided not to press the subject further, figuring that Massie would tell her once Nik was gone. Or vice versa. The brunette led them upstairs to her bedroom, also known as the iPad, where Alicia was surprised to see Dylan Marvil, Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert, and Claire Lyons scattered around the neat-and-organized all white bedroom. It also surprised her to see that Kristen wasn't amongst them, figuring that she would just be showing up later.

"Where's Kris?" Alicia asked as she sauntered toward the queen size bed, flopping down on the mattress beside the redhead that was snacking on a bowl of popcorn, politely offering some to her friend. But Alicia denied, as usual, since she had her wrap earlier.

"Said she had something to do." Claire said from the floor, where she was sitting on a sleeping bag painting her toe nails a metallic blue, the ends of her black skinny jeans rolled up to just a little above her ankle.

"Mass," Dylan said after swallowing a handful of popcorn. The brunette looked over at her redhead friend from her desk, turning on her MacBook Air and clicking on the Safari. "Are you gonna introduce us to that hot boy that you brought upstairs?"

Alicia couldn't help but giggle.

"Guys, this is Nik. He's gonna hang out with us for the night," Massie said as she started typing something on her MacBook. Derrick and the rest of the boys looked up at Nik, then immediately looked away – this guy looked older than them, and a serious threat when it came to their girls. "Nik, you already know Alicia. My beautiful redhead friend beside her, is Dylan Marvil. Claire is the one on the sleeping bag. Derrick is the sweaty blonde soccer player, Cam is the one who's sitting next to him, Kemp is the asshole with his feet up on my chaise, and Chris Plovert is the guy at the foot of my bed, going through my – CHRIS! What the hell are you reading?!" She jumped up from the desk chair and stormed over to him, ripping the book out of his hands. Chris looked up at her, innocence in his eyes, with a sheepish grin.

"It's your English notebook!" Chris defended. Massie narrowed her eyes at him, checking through the book – sighing with relief that he was telling the truth and not trying to lie his way out of it.

"Hey guys." Nik said, his Australian accent filling the room.

"Hi." The male population in the room mumbled, barely audible. It made Nik chuckle under his breath, offering his hand out to Massie, who smiled and handed him the English notebook. He went to the desk, plopping down on the chair, skimming through the notes and entries that she puts in.

"American literature is quite intriguing." Nik commented.

"Where are you even from?" Derrick asked in barely a whisper, dragging his backpack toward him to pretend to be looking for something important. Massie rolled her eyes, it was something she did all the time when there was an event going on that she didn't like, or she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Australia." Nik answered, closing Massie's book and placing it on the desk. Nobody said anything, or at least the guys anyway. Dylan started bombarding him with questions on what it was like to live there, and if he could get her a baby Koala – that question only made him laugh, explaining that they would spit, claw, cry, and basically abuse the shit out of you if one was to own a Koala as a pet.

"Let's watch a movie!" Alicia insisted as she slid from the bed, going over to Massie's DVD rack that was in the corner of the room on at least three shelves, going through the alphabetized DVD collection. "Name three."

"Breaking Dawn Part 1." Dylan nearly yelled, stuffing her face with another fistful of popcorn.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2." Claire chimed, Massie rolled her eyes.

"Freddy vs. Jason." Nik said. Alicia smiled, they even liked the same kind of movies. She plucked the crossover horror movie from the specific place, and skipped back toward her friends. She went to the DVD player, popping in the disk.

"All boys out." Massie demanded.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"We're changing. Duh." She rolled her eyes playfully, as if the answer should have been obvious. The boys smirked, including Nik, but they didn't hesitate on leaving, only because it was Massie who was talking. The men filed out of the white room, closing the door behind them and trampling down the winding grand staircase, most likely straight to the kitchen to gather food for the movie.

"But we're in our pajamas, except for Claire and Leesh." Dylan observed, sitting up on the bed and putting her empty bowl of popcorn on the glass coffee table. Massie smiled, and Dylan nodded slowly, she enjoyed the silent conversations – it saved her from being openly stupid. Claire laughed, capping the nail polish and standing up, putting it on the coffee table and walking to her scuffed duffel bag that she brought from the Guesthouse. Alicia smiled, glad that she'd bought some sleep apparel while shopping with Nik at the mall. Dylan stood by the full-length mirror, examining the black v-neck T-shirt and gray shorts that she'd changed into before the boys arrived at the Block estate, loving how good her butt looked in the tight shorts that hugged just below mid-thigh. It was obvious to the Pretty Committee that she was loving her "new" body and couldn't get enough of it.

"We don't have to let the boys up here right away, do we?" Claire asked softly.

"Uh, no." Alicia said as she ditched her clothes, putting them in a neat pile before sliding on the blue silk Victoria Secret shorts and gray tank top that she'd dreadfully bought at Victoria Secret with Nik. It was a mystery how she actually ended up there, but he managed to persuade her. "Why?"

"I wanna tell you guys something, that you have to swear you will never repeat to anyone." Claire's blue eyes widened as she looked around at her friends. The three girls before her nodded simultaneously, as Claire stood up from her bag, changing into canary yellow American Eagle Capri sweats and a Briarwood soccer jersey, which obviously belonged to Derrick, then sitting on the edge of Massie's bed. Massie's stomach churned at the sight of the jersey, but dismissed it with a discreet eye roll as she sauntered over to her dresser, pulling open one of the drawers and sifting through the rainbow of silks until she found her favorite pair of blue and red striped Victoria Secret shorts and a white mesh wife beater, stripping from her velour sweatpants and tank top, changing into her chosen apparel, putting the other articles of clothing in the dirty clothes.

"What's up, Claire Bear?" Massie asked as she climbed onto her bed, gesturing for her friends to join. The girls followed, settling down on Massie's bed, bringing their legs close to their chest.

"You can't tell anyone but—"

Claire was cut off by the sound of someone jiggling the door knob, freezing up instantly. Moments later, the door opened and the sight of a sweaty blonde standing in the doorway was all they could see. A wave of relief washed over Claire as she saw that it was only Kristen, who was in desperate need of a shower from her private soccer drills that she practiced every Friday after school until an hour before Massie's famed sleepovers.

"Sorry I'm late." Kristen breathed, walking into the room and closing the door behind her, seeing that something important was going on. "Why are you guys huddled? Why are the Briarwood boys downstairs raiding the kitchen? Who's that hot new guy hanging out with them?"

"All questions will be answered in a moment." Dylan smiled brightly.

"Kris, take a shower. I can smell you from here." Massie giggle-demanded.

"No shit." She laughed and walked towards Massie's private bathroom, taking off her black zip-up Zoo York hoodie that she borrowed from Kemp, dropping it to the floor outside the bathroom before stepping inside, keeping the door slightly ajar as she turned on the hot water. "Don't let me slow you down! I wanna know!" She meekly shouted over the running water.

"Okay, so…. What I'm about to say does not leave this room, and is not told to the boys downstairs." Claire looked at each individual girl, especially Alicia – she loved leaking gossip, who only smiled innocently and held out her pinky to show that she swore that she wasn't going to tell a soul. Claire linked pinkies with her.

"Understand that, Kris?" Dylan said.

"Yup." The blonde said from the bathroom.

"Okay… On Tuesday… Me and Cam kind of got a little… intimate… But I stopped it, because I felt bad for cheating on Derrick." the towhead said slowly, glancing at each girl, her heart revving inside of her chest, suddenly feeling nervous. She'd known these girls for years, and she could trust them with anything, but she'd only been recently accepted back into the Pretty Committee. None of them said anything, not even Kristen, but Claire assumed that it was because she was occupied with her shower. Claire's attention was mainly on Massie, desperately wanting to see her reaction – she knew this probably shocked the hell out of her, to find out that Claire did something like this, to Derrick.

Before anything could be said, the sound of the boys' running up the stairs filled the second floor. Claire silently thanked them, grateful that they wouldn't have to talk about it, because she honestly regretted saying something in front of the entire Pretty Committee.. She would have rather just said it to Massie in private, the next day, when everyone went home. Kristen quickly shut off the hot water, hating that she didn't have enough time for a real shower, and jumped out, wrapping the towel around her so she could get changed after slamming the bathroom door shut. Moments later, the bedroom door opened again, and the boys filed inside holding bags of chips and bottles of soda, Cam was the one holding the fountain glasses along with some bags of chips.

"I guess we're having some kind of party tonight?" Massie joked, Claire loved the light note in her voice – it showed that nothing ever happened just moments before the boys came upstairs.

"Indeed we are, Block." Nik smirked. Claire noticed how Derrick's eyes grew a shade darker when Nik had called Massie by her last name, and his jaw became discreetly taut, as he turned away, tossing the bags of chips onto the coffee table without a care.

"What are we watching?" Kristen asked as she emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam following after her as if she were a supermodel on the runway, clad in a cheetah print baby doll top and black mesh Capri sweats, her wet dirty blonde hair piled up on top of her head in a messy bun similar to Massie's.

"Freddy vs. Jason." Alicia clarified, lounging out on Massie's bed. "It was Nik's choice."

"Who's Nik?" Kristen raised an eyebrow, diving onto Massie's bed and placing her legs on Alicia's lap.

"I am." The Australian said softly with a smile, slightly raising his hand shyly.

"Oh, hey, Nik. I'm Kristen." The blonde bit her lip shyly.

"Movie time." Massie announced, laying back on her bed, up against the headboard and mountain of pillows. Nik climbed onto the bed in the middle of Massie and Alicia, his arms draped around the both of them. Derrick took a spot on the bed close to Claire, but couldn't sit directly beside her because Cam managed to snag.

"I don't think we're all gonna fit on your bed, Mass." Dylan pouted.

"Let's bring the party down into the basement." She insisted, looking at Derrick, then Cam.

"Sounds good." Nik agreed. Everyone left Massie's bed, Alicia took the movie out from the BluRay DVD player, while everyone else started grabbing the necessities from the coffee table and walked down to the basement, Massie noted that her parents weren't home – which meant they probably left for the evening and wouldn't be back until later on that night, most likely around three in the morning.

"Find a spot." Massie giggled as she took the DVD from Alicia, popping it into the DVD player that was connected to the flat screen that was a few inches bigger than the one in Massie's bedroom. Derrick and Cam rearranged the furniture so there was more room for them to sprawl out while watching the movie, instead of them piling and separating throughout the basement just to watch the movie. Nik sat in the back leaning against the couch, Alicia took the spot beside him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Derrick was on the opposite side, coddled in a blanket that he'd brought from upstairs, elated that it was Massie who'd taken the spot beside him. Cam and Claire decided to curl up next to each other on the couch farthest from everyone, having a blanket as well. Kemp, Dylan, Chris, and Kristen sat on the couch closest to the flat screen, not wanting to miss a second of the movie.

Somewhat in the beginning of the movie, Massie leaned her head on Derrick's shoulder, curled up next to him as Jason Voorhees stabbed the basically naked brunette with his machete, pinning her against the tree. She felt his hand on hers, and then that same hand was slipped around her waist, pulling her even closer than she already was. Massie bit her lip, feeling her cheeks heat up when his opposing hand was placed on her leg, above her knee. She was no better than Claire, or at least Derrick wasn't, from the way his hand was creeping up her leg, sliding down on her inner thigh. Massie was tempted to push his hand away, but he was already in too deep because as soon as she'd made up her mind, one finger had slipped passed her shorts, closing in on her core, pressing against her folds, pushing them apart slightly and sneakily pushing that same finger inside slowly. Massie bit her lip, thankful that it was almost completely dark in the basement and no one could see what was going on, which explained why Derrick had decided to bring the blanket down. She arched herself slightly toward him as she felt his finger going in and out of quicker, but still remaining discreet.

"Der." She whispered under her breath just for him to hear.

"Trust me… we're not gonna get caught." He whispered back under his breath, remaining focused on the movie in front of them. Massie sighed, knowing he was right, but she still felt wrong – just like she did the day she'd gone to his house, last week, when _they_ had started getting intimate.

Up on the couch, Claire and Cam were seemingly innocent. Except the sneaky kisses that he crushed against her lips, cupping her face in his hands for a few moments before pulling away. This happened every so often while watching the movie, thankful for the loudness of the film and them being hidden away from everyone up on the couch, they weren't bound to get caught. But what confused Cam, was the way she stopped things that one day he came over, but now she was willing to have him kiss her, with Derrick only a few feet away. This boggled his mind, but he wasn't one to question things right now, because he wanted to savor these things with Claire while he could.

"I want to try something." Claire murmured in his direction.

"Try what?" Cam stared at the movie.

Instead of responding, Claire only snuck her hand into his lap, unzipping his jeans. He immediately looked towards her, his eyes widened as he realized what this girl was doing – she dipped her hand into his boxers, wrapping her tiny pale fingers around his length, slowly working her hand up and down, biting her lip. She didn't pause to see his reaction, instead she continued, keeping her eyes focused on the movie, careful not to move her hand up or down too much to jostle the blanket, in case someone happened to look over – not that they would see anything from how dark it had become in the Block's basement. Cam stifled a moan, swallowing it back immediately, and closing his eyes as he felt Claire begin to stroke him a little faster. _Fuck_, he thought to himself as his cock started unexpectedly throbbing in Claire's hand; he could see the wry smirk on her face in the darkness, and, he loved it.

"I love you." She whispered as she leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips, continuing to work her hand up and down his throbbing shaft. Cam couldn't even bring himself to tell Claire that he loved her back, he was enjoying this too much and didn't want to moan aloud, for that would definitely give them away. Which is something neither of them wanted happening.

Nik looked over at Alicia, they'd succumbed to holding hands, keeping their attention on the movie. They were completely unaware of the intimacy that was going on around them, with the wrong couples, although they were already perfect for each other from the start. Alicia took her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing softly as she wondered what was going through Nik's mind, while he caressed her hand with his thumb. She glanced over at him; he looked peaceful, as if nothing would ever bother him. His blue eyes were glued to the screen, and a tiny smile perched his lips; every so often he would move his hair away from his eyes. Alicia tried not to look at him so much, she didn't want him to think that she had some kind of obsession with looking at him. Although, that's what it felt like. Alicia watched the movie, clenching her hand with Nik's, her heart revving inside of her chest when she felt him move closer to her, releasing her hand and draping it around her shoulders to have her even closer to him than she already was, if that was even possible.

"Alicia." Nik said in barely a whisper, her heart fluttered at the sound of his Australian accent. In her ears, it practically drowned out the entire movie. She blinked coolly, looking over at him with a slight smile, raising an eyebrow innocently, not wanting to interrupt the movie. "I know I said I wouldn't kiss you.. but…"

And with that, Nik leaned over, pressing his lips softly against hers for the second time that day. Alicia felt herself responding to the kiss, reaching up and pressing her small tan hand against his cheek, pulling his head closer to hers slightly. Nik deepened the kiss gently, almost tentatively, but this time, Alicia allowed the kiss to happen – she allowed his tongue to slip inside of her mouth, exploring. She returned the French kiss, whether she liked it or not – and Alicia definitely liked the feeling of his lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her face, cupping her gently and delicately. They broke apart in sync, gazing at each other, both smiling, and leaning in for another kiss.

None of them wanted to admit it, but they were a slave to love.

And this was only the beginning.


	12. Remembering Sunday

**Previously:**

_Nik looked over at Alicia, they'd succumbed to holding hands, keeping their attention on the movie. They were completely unaware of the intimacy that was going on around them, with the wrong couples, although they were already perfect for each other from the start. Alicia took her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing softly as she wondered what was going through Nik's mind, while he caressed her hand with his thumb. She glanced over at him; he looked peaceful, as if nothing would ever bother him. His blue eyes were glued to the screen, and a tiny smile perched his lips; every so often he would move his hair away from his eyes. Alicia tried not to look at him so much, she didn't want him to think that she had some kind of obsession with looking at him. Although, that's what it felt like. Alicia watched the movie, clenching her hand with Nik's, her heart revving inside of her chest when she felt him move closer to her, releasing her hand and draping it around her shoulders to have her even closer to him than she already was, if that was even possible._

_"Alicia." Nik said in barely a whisper, her heart fluttered at the sound of his Australian accent. In her ears, it practically drowned out the entire movie. She blinked coolly, looking over at him with a slight smile, raising an eyebrow innocently, not wanting to interrupt the movie. "I know I said I wouldn't kiss you.. but…"_

_And with that, Nik leaned over, pressing his lips softly against hers for the second time that day. Alicia felt herself responding to the kiss, reaching up and pressing her small tan hand against his cheek, pulling his head closer to hers slightly. Nik deepened the kiss gently, almost tentatively, but this time, Alicia allowed the kiss to happen – she allowed his tongue to slip inside of her mouth, exploring. She returned the French kiss, whether she liked it or not – and Alicia definitely liked the feeling of his lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her face, cupping her gently and delicately. They broke apart in sync, gazing at each other, both smiling, and leaning in for another kiss._

_None of them wanted to admit it, but they were a slave to love._

_And this was only the beginning._

* * *

**AN:** Here's a quickie. This chapter will be going from present day to flashbacks. Obviously, if you see the words (mainly dialogue) in italic, then it's part of a flashback. Now, onward to the chapter people have been waiting for.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find__  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

- Remembering Sunday, All Time Low -

"_Excuse me, ma'am. Can I bother you for a moment?_"

Those words rang through Massie Block's mind as she lay on the floor, her eyes open but heavy lidded, wrapped in Derrick's embrace. The night had been fun, a lot of laughs and tons of gossip was shared, which always warmed Massie's heart. She bit her lip, glancing up at Derrick's serene, peacefully sleeping face through her eyelashes, briefly remembering that Sunday morning when she had woken up in his arms after a wrecking evening with Josh. Her heart skipped a beat inside of her chest, but this was slow and meaningful, kind of like when she first met the Australian just across the basement, who was cradling an out-cold Alicia Rivera in his arms with the warmest, pleasant smile quirked on his licorice colored lips, making his ivory face look even sexier than she remembered it to be the last time she saw him. Finally, Massie closed her eyes.

"_Depends who's asking_." _A fifteen year old Massie Block asked, she was lounging on the white lounge chair with purple vinyl padding, basking in the California sun with her favorite pair of gold D&G sunglasses shielding her vibrant amber eyes. She was glad to have finally get away from New York, and BOCD, and all the drama that had become only a distant memory once the summer had started. _

"_Oh, you know. Your typical California newbie_." _A deep, throaty but seductive Australian accented voice responded. Massie lifted the sunglasses from her eyes, seeing that whoever was talking – was actually blocking her sun, she just didn't realize. Her heart skipped a beat at the sexy shadowed figure before her; she casually raised an perfectly plucked arched eyebrow, taking her bottom lip between her teeth, waiting for him until she realized that he was the one waiting for _her_ to talk. _

"_How can I help you?_" _The New York-born brunette purred in her best sexy temptress voice, sitting up a little more on the lounge chair so he could get a better view of her flat cashew colored stomach, perky b-cups tucked safely inside her lavender and pink tiger striped D&G bikini top, stretching her oil-slicked, freshly waxed legs out slightly._

"_I'm in need of a friend. This beach is too big for me to be wandering around without a friend, and you're too beautiful to be sitting here all alone on this fine Sunday_." _The male stepped closer, allowing Massie to have a better view of the Australian: his skin was like the moon, smooth and paler than snow, a perfectly sculpted upper torso with defined muscles that were received from physical labor and not the gym. Even though they were half way shielded by his ink colored tousled, naturally straight hair, she could see that his eyes were clear and mesmerizing, shining like sea glass under the bright California sun, bluer than the ocean. _

"_I think I'll have to take you up on that offer_." _Massie smirked, half wondering if he was able to hear how harshly her heart was pounding inside of her chest, lifting herself off the lounge chair that she brought from home, adjusting the black sheer see-through sarong that was tied loosely around her waist, casually undoing the messy bun that was at the nape of her neck, allowing her dark chestnut hair to tumble down in waves to the middle of her back. _

"_Shall we_?" _He smiled, but it also looked like a smirk, as he held out his hand toward her. Pure gentleman manner, and it made Massie's heart skip a beat inside of her chest once more. _

"_I'm Massie, by the way. Massie Block_." _She placed her dainty French manicured hand against his, watching as he smoothly laced their fingers intertwined, and she practically swooned when he raised their hands, and pressed his lips against the back of hers. _

"_Massie_." A new voice said. Massie eyes shot open, her body jerking slightly with a sudden jolt of electricity as someone's hand was placed on her bare arm. She blinked a few times before realizing that she was in her basement, but Derrick's arms were no longer constricted around her. She bit her lip softly, sitting up and letting out a small yawn, looking up to see that it was Cam who'd woken her up, she smiled meekly as she rubbed the back of her neck. He held out his hand toward her, she took it without hesitation, and the hopeless romantic hoisted Massie up onto her feet. Massie looked around her basement, seeing that only Alicia (Nik had moved her onto the couch where Claire and Cam had fallen asleep after he'd woken up, Massie assumed), Kemp, and Dylan were the only ones still sleeping; her hand covering her mouth as she let out another yawn.

"where is everyone?" she asked, feeling childish as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Inez made breakfast, and it's eleven something." Cam chuckled, "Nik sent me down here to get you."

"Oh, so sweet." She grinned tiredly, rubbing her eyes once more before letting her hands dangle at her sides awkwardly. They both started walking toward the staircase to go upstairs, not bothering to wake up the others – first come, first serve, unless your name is Massie Block, and you're in the Block house. "Hey Cam?" she looked at him. They were both standing on the second to last step.

"Yeah, Mass?" he pushed his dark brown, could pass off as black, hair away from his different colored eyes – Massie smiled, remembering a time when Alicia referred to it as Psychotic Husky.

"What do you guys think of Nik?" she couldn't help but ask, her voice barely a whisper, coming out as more of a breath than anything.

"He seems like a really cool guy. Last night was fun." Cam said with a sincere smile.

"And _Derrick_?" she bit her lip harder than she anticipated.

Cam looked away, walking up the remainder of the steps instead of answering – Massie immediately had her answer: Derrick didn't like Nik, at all. The rest of the walk to the kitchen was silent, no longer pushing the conversation. As soon as she stepped in the ebony, ivory, and silver polished kitchen, the scent of chocolate chip pancakes, freshly cooked bacon, scrambled and over-easy eggs, and corn beef and hash enveloped her. Along with the friendly, familiar faces that belonged to her friends and the boy she was in love with.

"Hey Mass." Kristen said as she slid some of the scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Sleep good?" Chris asked, munching on a piece of bacon. Massie nodded slowly as she took a seat at the island counter, squishing between Nik and Kristen, grabbing one of the plates and helping herself to an over-easy egg, two pieces of bacon, and a chocolate chip pancake.

"I sure did." Derrick chuckled, that familiar gleam in his caramel eyes, as he scooped some of the corn beef and hash into his mouth. The clustered friends laughed, resuming eating their breakfast.

"Did anyone wake up Leesh?" Nik casually asked, taking another pancake from the plate and sliding it onto his own. Massie smiled, and then it faltered as she remembered that Nik was a vegetarian; it must be hard for him to sit around a bunch of meat lovers while he was succumbed to the pancakes and eggs.

"No." Cam said, "She's still asleep. Same with Kemp and Dyl."

"First come, first serve." Kristen grinned.

They all nodded in agreement, shrugging off the comment so they could continue eating their breakfast, but being sure to leave some for the three remaining in the basement, so they weren't left with practically nothing because they slept in so late. When everyone was done eating, Massie and Derrick stayed behind in the kitchen, while everyone went back into the basement, cleaning up the mess they made, refrigerating the left over food for the three friends downstairs. Derrick chuckled, flicking a piece of egg at Massie's back while she was placing the dishes in the sink. She rolled her eyes and chucked the unused dishrag at the blonde haired boy behind her, playfully smirking at him with an innocent look eclipsing her normally fiery amber eyes.

"You're cute when you're mad." He teased, earning another eye roll from Massie.

"Just help me finish cleaning up." She demanded lightly, turning her back to him as she went to put the plate of pancakes in the stainless steal fridge. Derrick was silent. She opened the fridge, scanning the shelves to find a spot for the tin foiled chocolate chip pancakes, when she unexpectedly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She stiffened slightly, but then relaxed when a certain someone's soft lips pressed against the back of her neck. She fought biting her lip, putting the pancakes on the first shelf she could think of.

"Why are you so hostel this morning?" He breathed against her neck, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, his hands slowly sliding from around her waist, rubbing her inner thigh and stopping just before he had his hands at the ends of her shorts.

"I'm not." She defended, her breath hitching.

"I'd expect that you're in the greatest mood ever, considering last night." He kissed her neck, then gently nipped at her soft, creamy pale skin. Massie's cheeks burned as they colored redder than the apples in the fruit basket, her eyes fluttering closed at the memory of her and Derrick the previous night.

"_Everyone's asleep_." _Derrick breathed huskily in her ear, as it fell to the four-thirty mark, observing the scenery around them. Cam and Claire were passed out on the couch, a little too close, but this didn't bother Derrick – not that night. Nik and Alicia cuddled near that couch, the blanket tightly wrapped around them, not allowing the world to see any part of them except their heads that were tucked close together. Kemp and Kristen were on one end, with Dylan and Chris at their feet, the four of them sharing two blankets, the boys snoring lightly in a symphony, which probably made Kristen and Dylan want to murder them._

"_It appears they are_." _Massie murmured as she looked up at him, sliding her leg between his as she held herself closer against him while nestled together beneath the blanket, looking around her basement as well._

_Derrick bit his lip_, "_Can I do something_?"

"_Of course_." _Both their voices were hushed, not wanting to wake anyone around them. _

_Derrick swallowed hard as he slowly laid Massie down on the floor, flat on her back and out of his arms; Massie looked at him questionably, but didn't say anything, nibbling on her bottom lip. Derrick pushed her wife beater up her stomach, letting it rest on her breasts, kissing along her stomach, his hand resting between her thighs as he pushed them apart, rubbing her through her underwear and shorts. Massie kept her mouth closed as she tilted her head back slightly, surprised to feel Derrick not waiting or hesitating to push two fingers inside of her. She inhaled sharply, arching up slightly when he started to delve slowly his fingers in and out of her, tantalizingly, but his fingers didn't stay for too long. He pulled her underwear down, ducking his head between her legs and kissing her outer lips, running his tongue along her folds and flicking at her clit. She fought back the moan that threatened as she felt his tongue slip inside of her, swirling and sliding along her walls, rubbing at her clit softly with his thumb. _

_"Shit." She whispered under her breath, while Derrick only smirked. _

Massie blinked, coming back into the kitchen, not even realizing that Derrick had started fingering her the same way he had done the night before. She quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from her, as much as it killed her, only because she was worried about getting caught by their friends. It would look bad on both their parts. Derrick wasn't offended or hurt, he understood completely, pressing his lips softly against her neck once more before pulling away and disappearing out the kitchen. She let out a sigh, feeling the wetness in her underwear that remained, and dampening her Cosabella underwear.

* * *

Nik trudged his way up the basement steps, wondering what was taking Massie and Derrick so long in cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. But that's when he thought it over, the way Massie had looked at Derrick throughout the entire night, especially when the group had rejoiced in playing a game of truth or dare. The gleam in her bright amber eyes when Kristen had dared Massie and Derrick to kiss for no more than ten seconds, sending her apologies and regards to Claire. The way their kiss had been so effortless, like it was meant to happen – Nik wasn't blind, but apparently, everyone else was if they couldn't see the undeniable attraction and seductive chemistry between the two "Alphas". He was near the kitchen when he decided to go wander around the Block's mansion instead, turning on his heel and stepping his way in the opposite direction, his blue eyes roaming around curiously as to how different the New York estate was than the California summer home that the Block's owned.

He waltzed his way up the grand staircase, his hands politely behind his back, his eyes moving from side to side as he poked his head inside the different rooms for a few brief seconds, before continuing his journey along the long polished hallway of the second story to the Block's mansion. Nik stepped inside Massie's room, already knowing which room was hers without hesitation, looking around. It was different than the room in California. The room in California was vast and spacious, having a splash of California but sticking to her New York routes. This room, the Westchester room, was all white with a few purple accents. It was pure and innocent, like the Massie he'd first met in California, until he really got to know her. She was devious, loved singing and had a problem with texting. She secretly loved surfing, but would rather hit the stores at the Beverly Hills Mall, during the day.

"_What do you wanna do?_" _The young brunette asked as she swung their hands lightly, looking up at him than focusing ahead, her toes squishing in the pale sand beneath their feet_.

"_Ever gone surfing_?" _Nik chuckled with a smile_.

"_I love surfing_!" _She blurted, and then she lowered her voice_, "_But I don't do it often_."

"_Why not_?" _Nik narrowed his eyes_.

"_I live in New York, there's not a lot of good places to go surfing. Not like here_." _Massie admitted, a pale pink blushing creeping up her neck and splashing her cheeks_.

"_Oh, that sucks. I wish you could live here, we'd go surfing every day_." _Nik frowned, flicking his fringe away from his eyes_.

"_Me too_." _Massie said quietly, tightening her fingers with his. Nik smiled, returning with a squeeze of her hand lightly_.

"_How long are you gonna be in Cali_?" _Nik inquired_.

Nik felt his phone vibrating inside of his back pocket, he took it from his Diesel jeans, bringing the phone into view. He saw that it was his older sister texting him, wondering where he was, and if he was enjoying his time out in New York. Nik smiled, replying back that he was at Massie Block's house and he had the time of his life the past twenty four hours. He stepped further into Massie's bedroom, going toward the lined shelves that were by the walk-in closet, seeing that she had failed to mention that she adored horseback riding and competed in shows with her white horse. He smiled, he loved riding horses, but preferred bare back, something he picked up in California. Nik picked up a picture of Massie while she was on the horse's saddle, the reins gripped tightly in her hands, he was surprised to see that her nails were fully painted black with a neon purple tip. She looked so happy, wearing her signature riding clothes, the white riding crop tucked in the V of her jacket. Her smile was bright, sparkling, and showing all of her perfectly straight, never needed braces teeth. Her hair was swept into a side ponytail. She looked beautiful. She always did.

He placed the picture back on the shelf where he took it from, walking out of her bedroom entirely and closing the door behind him. He bit his lip, heading back downstairs, shoving his hands into the pocket of his skinny jeans, humming King For A Day by Pierce the Veil and Kellin Quinn under his breath as best as he possibly could without trying to hit those high notes. It was hard to do when you were humming. Nik walked downstairs, seeing that the group had traveled into the Block's living room, lounging around and watching Supernatural on Netflix.

"Which episode is this?" Nik asked as he rejoined the group, taking a seat beside Alicia on the love seat, draping his arm casually around her shoulders.

"The one where Dean goes to Hell." Claire answered without looking away from the television. Nik smiled, that was one of his favorite episodes, squeezing her shoulder lightly. He glanced over at Massie, seeing now that she was sitting by herself in the chair closest to the rustic fireplace, her legs tucked beneath her tiny frame, and a blanket draped across her lap, staring blankly at the TV. He knew that Massie wasn't as big of a fan of the show as he was, or even her friends, she preferred watching Gossip Girl, 90210, or even Vampire Diaries.

His eyes roamed, seeing that Claire was awkwardly squished between Derrick and Cam on the couch. He knew for a fact that something had once gone on between Claire and Cam, seeing at how comfortable they were, and there was a hint of lust in Cam's different colored eyes; he had a thing for Claire – Nik was _that_ good at reading people. Kemp and Dylan were on the floor, near the glass and wrought iron coffee table, sharing a bag of Twizzlers that they found in the pantry. Kristen was nowhere to be found, and Chris was passed out on the other couch, sprawled out in an unnatural way as he tried fitting his entire muscular body on the small three-cushion couch, snoring into one of the couch pillows that his face was buried in. Nik tried not to laugh at the sight.

It reminded him of the day that Massie had slept over his house, two months into Massie's visit to California and meeting her for the first time, unknowingly that it was her last night in California towards the end of August. They had been laughing almost the entire night, even having a stupidly "girl sleepover worthy", as Nik called it, pillow fight, chasing each other around Nik's family's hillside Mansion that overlooked the ocean. His mother had allowed them to have a few sips of wine, but to the extent where they were drunk off their asses, they were just being regular teenagers tasting it for the first time. It surprised Nik that they'd ended up sleeping together that same night, Massie seemed to enjoy every moment of it, just like Nik had. They were each other's firsts, it was painful but also pleasurable for the both of them, awkward but not in a bad way – it was fun, funny, and Nik hoped that it would one day happen again.

"_Massie_?" _Nik yawned the following morning, finding himself sprawled out on the floor of his bedroom beneath a fleece blanket. It had been unnecessarily cold that night, and after their rendezvous, they cuddled beneath the blanket, whispering to each other, watching movies for what seemed like hours. They'd eventually fallen asleep around five o'clock in the morning, without even realizing, and Nik had woken up at close to twelve on Sunday._

_But there was no response. Nik sat up entirely, looking around his bedroom to find that Massie was nowhere to be seen. He tried recalling anything from the night before, but all he could think of was that blissful occurrence that happened between them. He got up from the floor, pulling on a pair of black silk Calvin Klein boxers, and tossing the blanket back up onto his bed. Confused, Nik walked downstairs, bumping into his mother, Twyla. She smiled, kissing her son on the forehead, messing with his unruly black hair that matched her own smooth, silky midnight colored hair. _

"_Ma_," _the Aussie whined as he pushed his mother's hand away_.

"_What's wrong, sport_?" _Twyla dropped her hand into her lap casually. Nik chuckled slightly, his mother treated him like an equal, like they were best friends; he loved the mother-son relationship that he could never have with his father_.

"_Where's Massie_?" _he mumbled, almost afraid of his mother's answer_.

"_You mean she's not upstairs_?" _Twyla's warm brown eyes widened in surprise. Nik slowly shook his head, biting his lip once more. Nik lowered his eyes, looking away from his mother, and letting out a deep breath, turning on his heel as he quickly made his way back up to his bedroom, grabbing his black towel and getting ready to take a shower. He felt sweaty, but more or less, it was betrayal that caused him to want to take the longest, hottest shower he'd ever taken imaginable_.

_As if they were in some movie, Nik hadn't heard from Massie at all since her departure. He went to the Block estate after his shower, discovering that the entire family was gone and probably weren't coming back. He had no idea when they would be coming back, and it broke something inside of Nik – it was like him and Massie had switched roles in the movie that was their life. He tried calling her, but she was never able to talk for very long, she was always busy since they were three hours apart from each other in the time zone difference. Eventually, Nik had given up. It wasn't worth it, he reminded himself every day until school started – she was his summer romance, and that's all she would be_.

Nik blinked, focusing on the next Supernatural episode, where Dean was brought back from Hell by an angel, Castiel. He cleared his throat, looking around the living room, no one had moved an inch. Except for maybe Chris, who was somehow on the opposite end of the couch now in his deep sleep, hugging the pillow against him like a girl would who was crying her eyes out over a breakup, in yet another movie. His eyes drifted over to Massie, who was half asleep now on that chair, hugging the blanket against her as she curled up inward, her mouth slightly ajar as she yawned – she looked like she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep that previous night. His attention was taken away from Massie, when Alicia lightly poked him in the ribs, causing the Australian to squeak, almost mouse-y. Alicia giggled and poked him again, biting her lip as she looked up at him. He could tell that she was thinking about their kiss, and to be completely honest, Nik had forgotten about it up until that very moment.

"You looked so spaced out.. what were you thinking about?" Alicia asked quietly.

"California." He mumbled in response, tightening his arm around her shoulders, hugging her closer to him, focusing on Supernatural.

"Do you miss it there?" Alicia inquired.

_No_, he thought to himself, but found himself replying, "yes." to Alicia.

"Why?" she nuzzled into his chest.

Nik cleared his throat. "No good places to surf in New York," he saw that Massie jerked slightly as she tried not to laugh from his response, he didn't realize that he was talking loudly instead of whispering to Alicia like he actually thought he was. Nobody else witnessed, though.

"Oh, that sucks." Alicia pouted.

"Yeah." He leaned his head back against the couch, blinking coolly, staring up at the high dome ceiling of the living room. He let out a small sigh, biting his lower lip, cupping her shoulder tightly once more. His mind drifted to when he'd arrived in Westchester the day before, he'd been wandering around the streets of the Upper East Side, remembering that Massie actually lived in this part of New York. He felt completely lame when asking the teenagers if they knew who Massie Block was, most of them said yes and walked away, and some of them surprisingly said no. It saddened him, but then he pushed the thought away as he walked into Wrap Star – all thoughts of Massie dissolving when he bumped into Alicia.

* * *

**AN:** Sooo, how was this chapter? Did it help a little with Nik and Massie? I hope so. Were you surprised? Feed me your thoughts and opinions in your reviews! XOXO.


	13. Fucking Perfect

**Previously:**

_"You looked so spaced out.. what were you thinking about?" Alicia asked quietly._

_"California." He mumbled in response, tightening his arm around her shoulders, hugging her closer to him, focusing on Supernatural._

_"Do you miss it there?" Alicia inquired._

_No, he thought to himself, but found himself replying, "yes." to Alicia._

_"Why?" she nuzzled into his chest._

_Nik cleared his throat. "No good places to surf in New York," he saw that Massie jerked slightly as she tried not to laugh from his response, he didn't realize that he was talking loudly instead of whispering to Alicia like he actually thought he was. Nobody else witnessed, though._

_"Oh, that sucks." Alicia pouted._

_"Yeah." He leaned his head back against the couch, blinking coolly, staring up at the high dome ceiling of the living room. He let out a small sigh, biting his lower lip, cupping her shoulder tightly once more. His mind drifted to when he'd arrived in Westchester the day before, he'd been wandering around the streets of the Upper East Side, remembering that Massie actually lived in this part of New York. He felt completely lame when asking the teenagers if they knew who Massie Block was, most of them said yes and walked away, and some of them surprisingly said no. It saddened him, but then he pushed the thought away as he walked into Wrap Star – all thoughts of Massie dissolving when he bumped into Alicia._

* * *

_Pretty, pretty please  
__Don't you ever, ever feel  
__Like your less than  
__Fuckin' perfect  
__Pretty, pretty please  
__If you ever, ever feel  
__Like your nothing,  
__You're fuckin' perfect to me._

- Fucking Perfect, Pink –

Massie chewed softly on her bottom lip, tapping her favorite fuzzy purple pen against the smooth marble top of her desk. She'd been sitting there for a good twenty minutes, struggling to figure out the same math equation that her Statistics teacher had assigned. She wasn't good when it came to plotting points, because the numbers and letters (when added) jumbled, making it hard for her to concentrate, which is why she stuck around with Claire when it came to her Statistics. It made her feel better when having someone to talk the problem out with, like when it came to real life situations. As far as the week went, there had been no chatter of Massie's supposed sexcapade with Landon Crane, which brought Massie great relief that those rumors were done and over with, her social life was maintained at it's highest and she didn't have to worry about anything. She heard her phone going off, playing Risqué by Cute Is What We Aim For; a ringtone she had personally set for Derrick, since their little rendezvous sessions weren't available to the public, nor would they ever. She picked up her iPhone, typing in her password, and clicking on Derrick's messages.

**Derrick: **Just thought I'd let you know that I was thinking about you (:

Massie's heart skipped a beat, telling him that she was thinking about him too, even though that was almost completely a lie – there was never a time when she wasn't thinking about him, but right now, she was focused more on her homework rather than the seductive dirty blonde soccer player. It still amazed her that she could get away with such things, but then again, Massie nearly got away with everything; but to her surprise, being a little sneak with Derrick behind Claire's back… It was pure fate that the two were meant to be together, there was no doubt about it. For that to ever change, Massie's mind would think differently, and she'd assume that they're not meant for each other, and that they were meant to stick with sneaky kisses and surprise pleasures. She closed out of Derrick's messages, going straight to Claire's, and composing a message, telling her that she needed her for her math work. She was struggling big time and it was hurting to think any longer about that one problem she was given.

No response were received right away, Massie closed her math notebook and stood up from her chair. She pealed off the bubble gum pink silk camisole, placing it in the dirty clothes as she padded into the bathroom, turning the diamond-shaped knobs for the hot water, closing the door behind her with her foot. Once the water was hot enough, Massie shed the rest of her clothes and stepped under the warm water, allowing the droplets to splash against her back, beading down her slightly arched back. The hotness felt good against her pale skin, loosening the knots that were in her muscles after running the track directly after school – something she also secretly loved doing besides surfing. She would sometimes go run the school's track once eighth period ended, in her gym shorts and whatever shirt she was wearing with a pair of black-and-gold Reebok sneakers; once the hair was tied up in a ponytail, she would begin jogging down the gravel, eventually sprinting to get her heart racing. It was a thrill for her, and she loved it. Just like Alicia loved journalism, Dylan loved eating, Kristen loved soccer, and Claire loved Cam. They were all different analogies, but they all meant the same thing – it was a passion.

After lathering herself in coconut scented body wash, and scrubbing strawberry-and-apricot shampoo-and-conditioner in her hair, Massie rinsed off, shaving her legs and pits once more, before stepping out and wrapping herself in the fluffy white towel that she plucked from the heating rack. She wiped the steam from the mirror, staring at her reflection, watching as a smile slowly carved itself into her plump pink lips, a familiar gleam appearing dead center of her golden-hued amber eyes. It was the same way she felt, the butterflies frantically fluttering around in the space behind her belly button. But Derrick wasn't around. _What_ _was making her feel this way?_

Massie shrugged it off, putting her dirty clothes in a pile by the door for Inez, and walked out into her bedroom. She ran her fingers through her damp dark hair, clutching the towel tighter around her, as she headed toward her bed, seeing that her iPhone was blinking from on her pillow where she left it before getting in the shower. She picked it up, typing her password in with her thumb; blinking as she saw that it was a text message from Nik.

**Nik: **Coming over in 10.

Massie swallowed hard, realizing when this text message had been sent. Ten minutes ago. And as if the devil called it, there was a small knock on her bedroom door, slowly the door pushed open to reveal Nik standing in the hallway, smiling smugly with his arms now crossed over his chest. She could see in his facial expression that his eyebrows were raised, discovering that Massie was only clad in a towel. She blushed, avoiding looking at him as she crossed the room toward her dresser and walk-in closet, tightening the towel around her body.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know… I didn't… I'm gonna …" Nik stuttered, but from the corner of her eye – she could see that Nik had already entered her bedroom. She pulled open the middle drawer, focusing on finding her underwear and bra, shielding the rainbow of silks and satins so that Nik didn't see inside, as if she was embarrassed. Massie was at a loss for words, unable to think, unable to process any form of verbal interaction. But what was she worried about? Embarrassed about? He had a thing for Alicia, the romance that brewed between her and Nik was done and over with, Derrick was in the picture, and … it wasn't like Nik hasn't seen her (basically) naked before. Just the thought colored Massie's cheeks redder than they already were, if that were even possible.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Alicia?" Massie asked nonchalantly, plucking electric blue lace Cosabella boy shorts and the blue-and-black demi bra that went with it from her drawer, closing it with her other hand.

"She's with her boyfriend." He sighed. She could hear the irritation in the Australian's voice, and she felt a pang of guilt. Nik really liked Alicia, as far as she could tell and from what she knew, but Alicia didn't have the lady balls to break up with her UES snob, stand-up boyfriend that Massie had set her up with. Why not cut the cord? They weren't really in a serious relationship, just like Massie and Josh weren't… After all, she had no trouble breaking up with him. She was just upset for many different reasons afterward.

"I'm sorry, Nik." She said, a slight British accent slipping from passed her teeth.

Nik grinned and in his own Australian root, "I love your accent, Mass!"

She blushed deeply. "I never notice it."

"I caught you many times while in California. You would always argue with me that you lost the British accent once you came back from London after your second semester at KISS." Nik laughed, recalling how Massie told him that she'd lived in England after Massie graduated from Middle School – Massie was ecstatic about moving back to New York, seeing her best friends every day would brighten the entire world. The girls nearly died when the Alpha told them that she was coming back to New York for good; it put some dents in their European trips while Massie was living in England. But this was just as better. The Block's still had their castle, but they rarely traveled to England anymore, now that Massie seemed to notice how much her parents were fighting lately. William made up for the fights by taking Kendra out; and it left Massie home alone, _sometimes_ with Inez.

"Shut up." Massie laughed, managing to pull on her underwear without the towel falling out of place. Nik respectfully looked away from her, pretending to be interested in the things around Massie's room. She smiled, turning her back to him as she clipped on the bra, adjusting the straps as she sauntered to her walk-in closet, pulling out a white Brooks Brothers button-down and black silk boxers that she'd stolen from Nik.

"Aren't those my boxers?" Nik asked when he faced Massie again.

She grinned, biting her lip. "Maybe."

"I might want those back." He said jokingly, wrapping his arms around Massie as he pulled her into a tight embrace, lifting her off the ground slightly and swinging her around. She laughed into the crook of his neck, her arms tightly around him so she didn't go flinging incase he decided to let her go mid-spin. He kissed her cheek politely when he placed her back on the ground, unraveling his arms from around her, awkwardly pushing his pale fingers through his choppy black mop he called hair.

"You'll have to take them on your own time." She said with a playful smirk, twirling a strand of her damp hair around her index finger coyly as she casually raised her gaze to the ceiling.

"I just might." He growled playfully, unexpectedly lunging himself at Massie, knocking them both onto her bed. She burst out laughing, as Nik's fingers started brushing along her body swiftly, tickling her; Massie tilted her head back, continuing to laugh, trying to push Nik's hands away so she could take a breath. Her face turned red from lack of oxygen due to laughing so much.

"NIK!" she yelled through her laughs, smacking at his hands, trying to kick him off. "STOP!"

"Never!" He hollered with laughter, tickling her even more, rather intense.

She opened her legs, Nik fell between, giving him more access of tickling the petite brunette beneath his muscular body. Eventually, Nik's hands slowed as he stopped tickling her, seeing how red her face had gotten. Massie inhaled sharply, straightening herself out, finding that Nik's face was inches away from hers. His bottom lip quivered slightly, as their eyes met, her heart returning to it's slow, steady rhythm with a slight stutter.

"Sorry." Nik whispered as he removed himself from on top of Massie, who immediately sat up straight and adjusted the Brooks Brothers shirt, bringing her legs close to her chest.

"It's okay." She smiled warmly. Nik smiled back, pushing his hair back away from his face, only to have the strands of hair fall back into his eyes. His smile was now of mock frustration; trying to have his hair go the way that he wanted to, but it wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

The sound of someone stomping, or maybe running, up the stairs was heard from outside Massie's room. She figured William and Kendra got into another fight, and let it slide, until she remembered that William was at work, while her mother was out of town for a few days with a friend of hers, but she was supposed to be returning that very day. Nik was oblivious, as he laid back on her bed, staring up at the white ceiling, crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his head after dragging one of the pillows toward him, covering his face, sighing deeply. Unexpectedly, Massie's door flew open, and a red-faced, teary-eyed Claire Lyons was standing in the doorway; her blonde hair a mess and clothes poorly coordinated. Massie sprang up from her bed, slowly walking toward her friend, her hands behind her back, acting as if there wasn't a moment between her and Nik only moments ago.

"Claire, what's—"

"Is it true?" she said through her teeth.

"Is what true?" She asked, blinking repeatedly, confused.

"Did you sleep with Derrick?" She almost growled, fresh hot tears began running down Claire's face.

* * *

**AN: **I was _so _tempted to leave it here. But this chapter MUST go on. There will be a surprise at the end of the chapter. But it may not come to a shock, since there was mentioning of it earlier in the story done by someone who considered herself perfect. ONWARD!

* * *

_- Claire & Cam, Guesthouse -_

The intensity that flowed between them was unbearable, the way their lips moved together in sync, their hands never ceased to stop roaming around each other's bodies. Yes, Claire felt guilty about it, but she knew how she felt about this. When it came to Claire and Cam, there was no right and wrong, only what they truly wanted. Something that Claire lacked with Derrick in the last six or seven months of their relationship; she wasn't even sure how long they'd been dating. It was sad. It wasn't like Claire had attempted doing naughty things with Derrick, but he never seemed to be truly interested in that kind of thing. Which she found odd, since he'd had sex with Massie in the ninth grade towards the end of their freshman year. They both wanted it, they both craved it, and that was the day Massie lost her virginity – before anyone else in the Pretty Committee (next was surprisingly Dylan, then Alicia, then Kristen, and Claire was the only virgin out of the group).

It was unexpected that Claire would find herself on the couch in the Guesthouse living room, with Cam laying shirtless on top of her, his left palming at her breast through her light blue Victoria Secret bra, while the other had two fingers pumping in and out of her wet core. Claire, on the other hand, was left defenseless, moaning his name against his lips, as Cam didn't allow her to touch him; she could feel the painful erection that he'd allowed free from his boxers, pressed against her bare thigh. Ever since their little rendezvous while the group was watching Freddy vs. Jason, it seemed that they couldn't get enough of each other. But neither of them had succumbed to having sex with each other. She'd always wanted Cam to be her first, and she always wondered if he'd had sex before, but that conversation was never brought up since they hadn't talked for six months, and Claire had only gotten intimate with Cam towards the end of their previous relationship before Derrick got in the way.

Cam pulled his head away from her slightly, to kiss her neck, half breathing and half moaning. "I love you, Claire." He whispered huskily.

"I love you too." She moaned, grinding her hips against him, sending his fingers deeper inside of her wet core. Cam smiled, sneakily adding a third finger, helicoptering his fingers around, curving slightly, sending a sweet vibration through Claire, causing her to moan louder. No one had ever touched her this way before, and Claire wondered how Cam knew what to do - she knew this wasn't his first time fingering a girl, they'd managed to do some things. But nothing like this.

"Do you want this?" Cam asked as he took his hand from her breast, putting it on one side of her.

"Yes." She nodded, her eyes closed and head tilted back, her body slightly jerking upward in response when he removed the three fingers. And then, she opened her eyes to look at him. "How badly is it going to hurt?"

"I'll be gentle." Cam promised.

Claire couldn't believe this was finally happening. Yes, there was a pang of guilt for doing this to Derrick – she knew he'd never have sex with anyone else while dating her. This was wrong, but as she knew, there was no right or wrong when it came to her and Cam. She watched as he took one of her hands, lacing their fingers intertwined, while the other lightly held his cock so he could begin guiding himself toward her wet entrance. She bit her lip, lifting her gaze to meet his eyes; Cam pushed in slightly, Claire tightened her fingers with his as Cam started to push in a little more, chewing on her bottom lip softly. Suddenly, Claire's phone started blaring Turn It Back by Nik Ammar, a ringtone she forgot she downloaded for unknown numbers.

"Just leave it." Cam insisted, feeling the head of his clock against her barrier, he slowly pulled back as he readied himself for breaking her hymen, officially taking away her virginity. He groaned as Claire started swatting at his hand, looking up at him apologetically when the ringtone wouldn't stop playing – he admitted that it was annoying to hear, and not someone he wanted to listen to while having sex … no, making love… with Claire, he'd prefer her moans or music that was a little more romantic.

"I'm sorry." Claire mumbled as Cam hesitantly pulled himself out, it was evident on his face that he was a little peeved he couldn't take her innocence away. Cam shrugged, pulling up his boxers and jeans, buttoning them. She rolled her eyes, pulling on her light wash skinny jeans and red-and-black striped sweater, because from the looks of it, Cam didn't plan on continuing their own sexcapade that day.

She snatched her phone from the coffee table, seeing that a series of numbers showed up, a number that wasn't programmed into her phone. She went to the message, quickly reading over the text, unexpectedly, her phone slipped from her hands as her heart clenched inside of her chest. It slammed into the coffee table, screen first, knocking into the edge before dropping to the floor; she could imagine that she broke the screen but at that moment she did not give a shit. Hot tears formed behind her eyes, slowly spilling down her pale cheeks one by one, even though she knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way. It was just the natural response, despite what had happened and what was going to happen only moments ago. It still killed something inside of her, a piece of her heart broke off and shattered into tiny pieces of glass.

"Claire?" Cam stood up, grabbing his shirt and sliding it back onto his torso.

She didn't move.

She just let the tears flow, pulling away from Cam as he tried getting her attention. She smacked his hand, breaking into a smooth run out of the guesthouse, darting straight to the main house. Cam picked up the phone, powering it on, ignoring the many shatters of the crack in the screen of the iPhone, seeing what the message said. His eyes widened, and without even realizing it, Cam gasped.

**UR friend is a whore. THEY had sex. **

Claire pushed her way into the main house, running up the stairs two at a time. She could hear some laughter coming from Massie's bedroom, and it sickened her stomach to think that Derrick had stopped by without even seeing Claire, although she was glad he didn't – and then she didn't care, since he'd done something so disgusting and unfaithful to her. Sleeping with Massie. While dating her. It made her want to vomit. Claire swung open the bedroom door, finding that Massie and Nik were sitting on her bed. She watched as Massie got up from the bed, slowly walking toward her, cautioned by the redness of Claire's face and the stinging tears in her blue eyes.

"Claire, what's—"

But the blonde immediately cut her off by saying, "Is it true?", through her teeth.

Confusion spread across Massie's face. "Is what true?"

"Did you sleep with Derrick?" Claire didn't hesitate, the tears came faster just speaking it out loud. She could barely see; her vision was blurry and she suddenly felt light headed, but she did not care. She wanted to know if it was true. And from the surprised, unexpected look on Massie's face, as tears started welling up in her amber eyes, Claire immediately had her answer. Massie slowly nodded, her torso started shaking. "You fucking slut!" she unexpectedly screamed.

"Now, now. There's no need for that name, Claire." Nik said, rushing to Massie's defense, climbing off the bed and walking toward them.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" Claire growled harshly.

"It may not, but there is no necessity of calling Massie a slut." Nik insisted calmly.

"Like fucking hell!" she spat. "She slept with my boyfriend! While we're dating!"

"Does it fucking matter? There is no denial of something happening between you and that Cam fellow." Nik said venomously. Her blue eyes widened, the tears immediately disappearing: How did Nik know about that? Was the only thing that ran through Claire's jumbled mind. She knew it was hypocritical to be angry at Massie, but all she felt, was anger, rage, and betrayal bubbling inside of her.

"Nik, don't." Massie whispered.

"Maybe everyone was right about you, Massie. Maybe you are a slut. A cheater. Weren't you still dating Josh? What the fuck. You just love ruining relationships. Just like you did for Alicia and Josh. Me and Cam. Derrick and yourself. You are so fucking selfish, craving that fucking attention." Claire said, surprising herself in what was coming out of her mouth. She saw that the tears broke passed the surface, spilling down Massie's cheeks, unable to stop them. She instantly felt bad for talking to Massie like that, because she knew it wasn't true, but she was also saving her ass for the whole thing with Cam.

"Get the fuck out." Was the only thing Massie said to her. Respectfully, Claire fled from the Block's mansion. She didn't want a fight to start, not here. Not ever. She knew that this would blow over in a day or two, knowing Massie Block. Hopefully things would be cleared up and they could go back to being best friends, again.

"Mass…" Nik murmured as he guided Massie toward her bed, prepared to comfort her.

She sat down and looked up at him. "Please leave, Nik." Massie choked up.

"I can see that you wanna be alone." He said softly, kissing Massie's forehead before leaving – but only going downstairs, he knew she'd need someone to talk to once she calmed down.

Without warning, once Nik closed the door behind him, Massie's blood boiled to a dead end hot point and she let out a high pitched, ear-splitting scream that could wake up anybody living on the other side of Westchester. She jumped up from her bed and ran into her bathroom, the tears pouring out as she slammed the door and flipped the lock.

She sat down on her cold white tiled floor, her head in her hands and her knees pulled close to her chest as she continued to cry. There was nothing she could do to make everything better, they knew certain secrets about her that she only trusted the Pretty Committee with. And now, somehow Claire found out that she'd had sex with Derrick, but who knows which time, and how many times they'd done it. She was wrong to do it, but she loved Derrick, and Derrick loved her. Not that it mattered anymore…

After ten minutes of crying in her bathroom, Massie stood up and stepped out. She was done with crying, but she wasn't done being boiled up with anger. She growled through her clenched teeth, choking back her final sob. With another scream, Massie went around her room, throwing everything in sight and knocking things to the floor (except for her iMac, of course). She yanked off the sheets from her bed, pulled every single item of clothing (accessories and shoes, too) that she owned from her closet and threw it somewhere in her room. Not thinking clearly, Massie took the switch blade out of the drawer in her desk; slashing her pillows and stabbing the filthy mattress. Down feathers flurried everywhere, but Massie simply didn't care.

She'd only been this angry once before, in tenth grade. When she'd lost her reputation.

Grinding her teeth together, Massie Block did the unthinkable, something she swore that she'd never resort to in any condition, no matter what happened: she carved _perfect _into her arm and watched the blood ooze out of the wounds and drip all over the floor. She grinned, but behind it was a painful grimace. She had no idea what she was doing, and what brought her to stooping so low in being raging angry. Massie coughed loudly, more tears unexpectedly falling from her eyes.

Taking Massie out of her rampage, there was a knock on the door. She looked over at the door, stricken with fear and surprise. Seconds later, the door opened and Kendra Block's , who'd just came home from her trip, eyes widened as she screamed louder than her daughter had done before. Not only at the sight of her daughter's disgustingly messy room, but the blood on the floor that had come from her daughter's arm. She rushed over to her daughter, holding her close and hugging her as tight as she could, small tears forming behind Kendra's amber eyes and shedding down, single file line, slowly. Massie cried hard into her mother's body, both of them ignoring the bloody, carved arm for a little while.

"Massie, what's wrong, baby? Talk to me, please." Kendra cooed, her voice cracking. Massie looked up at her mother, sniffling. Before Massie could respond, Kendra paged Inez to bring up some towels and some cold water in a large-ish bowl. Inez came up in seconds, her beady grey eyes widening at the sight of Massie's room. She looked over the fact of Massie's bloody arm, and dashed out after giving the items to Mrs. Block, getting cleaning supplies for the bedroom itself.

"I'm a slut, Mom! Claire thinks I'm a slut! My friends are going to hate me! Somehow word got around that I – that I had sex with Derr, and then there's those st—stupid rumors that I—I fucked Landon Crane a few we—weeks ago! But Derrick's the only person I—" Massie cut herself off, realizing that she needed to open up completely with her mother.

"What, Massie?" they sat down on the destroyed bed as Kendra wet one of the towels in the water and applied pressure on her daughter's arm with the wet towel, staring into her daughter's eyes.

"I need to tell you something, mom. Something that you can't freak out over. And you can't tell anyone, not even Dad, Inez, your book club, or even Judi." She muttered, wincing when her mother applied pressure on her arm.

"Anything, you can trust me, I'm your mother." Kendra reassured.

And that's all Massie Block needed to hear.

She told her mother everything: from the rumors of her being a hooker, tramp, trollop, etc… in the tenth grade, to having sex for the first time with Nik during that summer before school started, the drama free life of eleventh grade, and then the mistake that happened between the Pretty Committee that brought them to where they were now, all because of Derrick, Massie, Claire, Alicia, and Josh, coming next was her dreadful relationship with Josh, whom she'd never actually had sex with but fooled around with, including the bruise on her cheek, sharing the events over the last few weeks. But saved spilling about her having sex with Derrick, even though Claire was dating him, for last. But what surprised her is that her mother pulled her into a hug after wrapping the arm in another towel, crushing their bodies together and Kendra crying all over again.

"I'm so sorry, Massie. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, I'm sorry you felt you couldn't trust me, I'm sorry that this happened between you and Josh. I'm sorry you are being called a slut. I'll do anything to help you, Massie. I'm here for you. I promise." Kendra cried, rocking them lightly on the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect, Mom. I try so hard to make everybody happy, but I fail in making myself happy at the same time. I can't make everybody happy at once, and I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you about everything. I am going to be more open with you, I'm not having sex ever again. I'm not going back to school!" Massie cried in her mother's arms.

"Honey, why not?" from Kendra's words, it sounded as if she was okay with Massie not going to school anymore, but there had to be a logical reason.

"Everybody is going to hate me. I'm the slut, remember? My friends are going to hate me when they find out that I've been fooling around with Derrick behind Claire's back. I'm not going to be able to take it. I can't have the whole school turning their backs on me again." Massie's voice cracked at the end, and Kendra clutched her daughter closer.

"I'm sorry, Massie. I really am." Kendra kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm not sending you back to school this week, that'll give time for things to blow over. We'll see how things go, baby. And on the bright side… You have Nik to comfort you, he's a really good friend, I know he'll always be there for you."

" I'll just call bad sushi until I'm ready to go back." Massie decided, looking up at her mother once more. Instead of responding, Kendra leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead again.

"Massie?" Kendra's voice sounded far away, even though Massie was sitting in her mother's arms crying her brains out.

"Yes, mom?" she could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"_You are perfect to me_." Kendra announced softly, stroking her daughter's hair back and a small, shy smile forming on her lips. There was a hint of pain, but also trust and love, in her amber eyes and Massie couldn't help but smile, weakly, back at her mother.

* * *

**AN: **sorry if things were rushed, but I'm actually in a rush because I have somewhere to be. But other than that, did you like this?

Please no hate. I'd really appreciate it. Sorry if this chapter brought down your spirits. I promise that things will get better. This is just a minor set back for events that I have planned for later chapters.


	14. Somewhere In Neverland

**Previously:**

_"I'm sorry I'm not perfect, Mom. I try so hard to make everybody happy, but I fail in making myself happy at the same time. I can't make everybody happy at once, and I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you about everything. I am going to be more open with you, I'm not having sex ever again. I'm not going back to school!" Massie cried in her mother's arms._

_"Honey, why not?" from Kendra's words, it sounded as if she was okay with Massie not going to school anymore, but there had to be a logical reason._

_"Everybody is going to hate me. I'm the slut, remember? My friends are going to hate me when they find out that I've been fooling around with Derrick behind Claire's back. I'm not going to be able to take it. I can't have the whole school turning their backs on me again." Massie's voice cracked at the end, and Kendra clutched her daughter closer._

_"I'm sorry, Massie. I really am." Kendra kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm not sending you back to school this week, that'll give time for things to blow over. We'll see how things go, baby. And on the bright side… You have Nik to comfort you, he's a really good friend, I know he'll always be there for you."_

_" I'll just call bad sushi until I'm ready to go back." Massie decided, looking up at her mother once more. Instead of responding, Kendra leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead again._

_"Massie?" Kendra's voice sounded far away, even though Massie was sitting in her mother's arms crying her brains out._

_"Yes, mom?" she could hear the uncertainty in her voice._

"You are perfect to me." _Kendra announced softly, stroking her daughter's hair back and a small, shy smile forming on her lips. There was a hint of pain, but also trust and love, in her amber eyes and Massie couldn't help but smile, weakly, back at her mother._

* * *

_ So here we go again (again) __  
Wish that we could start again  
Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy don't you see what you do to me  
I wanna be a lost boy  
The last chance a better reality  
(Yeaaah)  
Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you're with me say the word and well find a way  
And I can be a lost boy  
The last chance your everything that I planned  
Ohh Somewhere in Neverland._

- Somewhere In Neverland, All Time Low –

That night, Claire stood in the middle of Derrick's bedroom. Apparently, Nik had called up Derrick while he was at soccer practice and then he demanded Claire go over his house as soon as she was finished eating dinner. It was a do or die, in Claire's eyes, because they needed to get this over with – they needed to talk. They needed to break up. She needed to tell Derrick how sorry she was for going off on Massie like that, because she knew Massie would not let her anywhere near her for the next few days. Which brought her to where she was now, staring at a pissed off Derrick, who was sitting on the edge of his bed – looking like he was thinking of ways to fix everything. Although, nothing was spoke since she arrived, almost a half hour ago at the Harrington's Mansion.

"Der…" Claire murmured. Derrick held up one hand.

"Don't speak." He grit through his teeth. Claire closed her mouth, taking her bottom lip between her teeth, and chewing softly, obeying her (ex?) boyfriend. "I'm trying to think, and I need a clear head… So just, stop talking for a bit." He said gently. She nodded slowly.

Claire lowered her gaze, moving from where she stood, and leaning against the black desk in the corner of his room. She plopped onto the chair, swiveling the mouse and watching as his black iMac G5 screen came alive, showing that the background for his desktop was a picture of her, Cam, Massie, and him in the Block's backyard – it was taken before they started dating, before Massie and Josh started dating. Approximately two weeks before. Early April. She stared at the picture, detailing the way Cam's arms were wrapped around her, kissing her cheek. She was wearing a cream colored tank top, which was stupid of her because of the chilly weather – but they had been sitting around in the Block's basement most of the day, and when she got outside, Cam immediately handed her the purple Zoo York hoodie that she wore in the picture. That hoodie remained at the bottom of her closet, and figured it was finally time to dig it up, in hopes that after this day, Clarington would be over and Clam would be together once more.

"I'll be right back." Derrick mumbled.

She looked over at Derrick, watching as he left the bedroom, while clicking on his Safari and saw that it went straight to his Facebook. She bit her lip, wondering if he would mind that she went through his account, remembering the last time she snooped – her and Cam broke up. She swallowed hard, clicking on his inbox, seeing that there were two new messages; one from Olivia Ryan and the other was from Allie-Rose Singer. She rolled her eyes, clicking on Olivia's seeing that it was her asking for the umpteenth time if he wanted to hook up, it warmed her heart to see that Derrick hadn't replied to any of her messages. She went back and clicked on Allie-Rose Singer's, who was asking if they could hang out sometime the following weekend, it was her birthday and she was having a small get-together. The last time he replied to her, was two months ago, and it was the smallest conversation Claire had ever seen. It was basically a one way conversation, something that Claire hated very much. Curious, Claire went into his inbox once more, seeing that the last person he replied to was Massie, approximately two hours after Claire blew up on her.

She clicked on Massie Block, and began reading.

**Massie Block (12:10 PM):** I'm so bored at my house, Der.  
**Derrick Harrington (12:10 PM): **Wish I could help.. Ur parents fighting again?  
**Massie Block (12:10 PM): **No, Dad's at work. Mom has yet to return.  
**Derrick Harrington (12:12 PM): **Right, sorry. Forgot she left. When she coming back?  
**Massie Block: (12:13 PM): **She's supposed to come back today…  
**Derrick Harrington (12:14 PM): **Oh, so you're alone?  
**Massie Block (12:15 PM): **Yeah.. Trying to do my HW. Saving math for last. LOL.  
**Derrick Harrington (12:17 PM): **HAHA, why?  
**Massie Block (12:19 PM): **Claire isn't here to help. IDK what she's doing.  
**Derrick Harrington (12:20 PM): **Aw im sorry. Want me to text her?  
**Derrick Harrington (12:25 PM): **Mass?  
**Massie Block (12:30 PM): **Sorry. LOL.

Claire continued reading through the messages, a part of her was expecting to read sexual messages between them due to their sneaky sexcapade history. But it was just normal conversations, there was no visual proof that they'd been sleeping together behind Claire's back. Except she admitted it, with her eyes, and there was no way that Claire could take back what she said. Just like Massie and Derrick couldn't take back what they did. She bit her lip, scrolling down, seeing that Massie stopped replying just around the time that Claire went over to Massie's. And then that's when he started bombarding her with messages, asking if she was okay, and then the simple reply of him asking what was wrong, was 'Claire stopped by' and it was dashed with _Nik_ after. Claire swallowed hard, thinking back to what he'd said to her… He knew about her and Cam. It boggled her mind, but she wasn't too fond of him, despite his hotness, and it worried her that he could call her out on it just like Claire did to Massie.

As if right on cue, the sound of Derrick coming up the stairs echoed in Claire's ears. She quickly closed out of Safari, pretending to draw pointless things on the screen with the mouse. Derrick stepped into the room, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. Claire looked up at him, turning herself in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, casually running her fingers through her silky white blonde hair.

"What you did, Claire, was stupid. And childish." He said harshly, but quietly.

"Think I don't know that?" She narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"And you had NO right to freak out on Massie." His brown eyes bored into hers.

"What?" she nearly gasped.

"I just got off the phone with Nik, who used Massie's phone. And he told me a little thing about you, Lyons." He said his words slowly, almost as if he was speaking to a child, gripping his iPhone in his hand with an iron grip. She could see how taut the muscles in his jaw were, and it honestly worried her – but all those thoughts stopped as she realized what he was talking about: Nik told him about Claire and Cam. She knew she would have been busted, which was why she had walked to Derrick's house, and took a shower before she left, she was somehow sweaty from the almost sex that happened, and her hair was a complete mess. She was surprised Massie hadn't pointed that out, but that probably explained how Nik knew _something_ had happened.

"Derrick, can't I just-"

"You are such a hypocrite, Claire Lyons." Derrick interrupted. "In case it wasn't obvious, we are so fucking over."

"It was over between us the day you slept with that slu-" She glowered at him, slowly clenching her teeth together, then releasing, as she watched Derrick carefully. His expression was almost entirely lifeless, except for the fire burning deep in his dark brown eyes.

"Don't you dare fucking call Massie a slut." Derrick spat venomously. "You are just as bad as she is. You and Cam."

"We're all friends here, right?" She smirked wickedly. "Me, you, Cam, and Massie..."

"If you apologize for being such a fucking hypocrite." Derrick's lips carved into a half smile, half smirk.

And for a moment, Claire thought he resembled Nik. "No. She deserved it."

"Then get the fuck out, Claire." Derrick ordered. She raised her eyebrows, the tiny smirk spreading across her cashew-colored flawless face, as she stood up from the chair with her arms folded tightly across her bulking chest, casting one last glance at Derrick before sauntering out of the Harrington's mansion. Derrick sighed under his breath, slamming each door behind Claire as she left the estate, grinding his teeth together slowly. He went straight back up to his bedroom, staring around; there were so many memories in this room... And instantly, he wanted to forget them all. But that couldn't happen, he was reminded constantly over the years. He picked up his favorite scuffed soccer ball, flopping on his bed and tossing it up in the air, after a while, he started to grow bored, and as he sat up, he accidently smacked it to across the room. The dirty blonde watched as the soccer ball flew across the room, knocking into a picture that was hanging on the wall, bouncing off that same wall, and dropping onto the desk, rolling and knocking into his computer. His breath caught in his throat, and then he sighed with relief as it just rolled off the desk, doing no harm to anything but the frame.

* * *

_~ The Sterling Household, Nik & Alicia ~_

After Nik had spent half of the day comforting Massie, he had finally gotten home and called up a certain brunette to come hang out with him. Just the two of them, for once. He knew she'd come back from hanging out with her boyfriend an hour prior to when Nik called and texted her, and it sent his heart to skip a beat inside of his chest when she agreed to coming over. Nik was living in a small two-story house with his sister; it had white paneling, a black slate shingle roof, a black door with a small window, and a front porch. An Australian flag mat stood at the door where a Welcome Mat was usually in store. It was simple, just like Nik. Not even ten minutes after Alicia finished texting Nik, they were sprawled out up in Nik's bedroom, black-silver-red-purple everything, and oddly enough, Alicia loved it; she was curled up against the black silk down filled comforter, with Nik laying beside her, an inch or so gap between them. The only sounds that she focused on, were his (or was it hers?) racing heartbeat, the faint talking on the flat screen from the movie that they were watching, and Nik's soft singing under his breath; she couldn't pinpoint the exact song but she knew that it was one he loved since he murmured every lyric without hesitation.

Alicia sat up on the bed, reaching over and grabbing the remote, and pausing the movie, looking over at the Australian before her. He raised his eyebrows, sweeping his bangs away from his deep blue eyes.

"What's up, Leesh?" He mumbled.

"I just didn't wanna watch the movie anymore." Alicia replied.

"We weren't even watching the movie, really." He laughed, sitting up on his bed. His laughter died down quickly, as his eyes rested on Alicia. He looked like he had something on his mind, and he was desperate to share. "Leesh?"

"Hm?" she raised one eyebrow.

"Why are you still with your boyfriend?" he blurted, not even bothering to hold back. It's been bothering him, and he was dying to get an answer.

"Because I love him." she whispered meekly.

"_That_is a crock of bullshit, Alicia." he nearly growled, his blue eyes becoming a shade darker instantly. They were cold and almost disappointing. Alicia's eyes widened as she looked at Nik, surprised by his choice of words – but she knew he was right; there was no real answer as to why she continued dating Emmett Blackwell. Could it be, because he comes from a wealthy family? Possibly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Nik beat her. "Alicia, if you really loved this guy... You wouldn't have made out with me. Quite a few times. And enjoyed it."

"I know.." she lowered her gaze.

"So what's the real reason?" He inquired.

"I don't even know... I just hate disappointing people." She bit her lip. "I feel that because of who he is.. I need to be perfect. And when I'm around him, I feel the need to live up to the expectations a Blackwell wants. It's so tiring, but, I can't escape it. He deeply loves me."

"Bullshit." Nik whispered under his breath. She raised an eyebrow. "If he loves you, he wouldn't stand you up. He wouldn't be a complete asshole to you, Alicia. That isn't love. He's using you, do you understand that? You need to break up with him, before your relationship delves worse than it already is. I know Massie will vouch for me, because she must know him as well as you think you do."

Alicia gasped, utterly speechless. How was she to respond to that?

"Leesh." The Australian murmured before she had another chance to reply.

"Y-Yeah?" she heard her voice quiver. But for what reason?

"Would you ever consider running away with me?" His question took her by surprise. _Running away? _"Not literally. But figuratively."

"What the fuck do you mean?" she blurted, tucking a strand of her raven hair behind her diamond studded ear.

"Alicia, you don't deserve what he puts you through. And before you know it, this guy is going to be abusing you: mentally, physically, emotionally." Nik warned, "I've seen this kind of relationship before, back when I lived in Australia, and even in California. It's not healthy. End it, Alicia. Please."

"Nik, I-I can't." she whispered, her voice cracking. He watched as tear strolled down her cheek.

And he instantly regretted his words. Just as much as she didn't deserve what this boyfriend of hers could eventually put her through, she doesn't deserve to cry. Ever. "Why?" and before she could answer, for the third time, he interrupted. "You're not _pregnant _are you?" he gasped, his blue eyes wide.

"No!" she exclaimed. "No, I'm not pregnant, Nik! I'm responsible when it comes to sex! I'm responsible about **everything**."

She watched as a nefarious grin spread across Niklaus Sterling's face, the Australian slowly leaned toward her, and once his lips were just centimeters from his, with his cool, minty breath caressing her skin, he whispered, "Show me how _un_responsible you can be for once." Alicia didn't think twice, as this hot Australian boy, someone who she thought was a million times hotter than her own boyfriend, when she smashed her lips fiercely against his, cupping his face in her tiny hands, applying as much force as she was passion. Nik felt lost, in his own world, as he kissed her back with just as much ferocity, his hands roaming along her back, slipping under her shirt, his hands feeling cold against her bare back.

* * *

**AN: **So, this chapter is the same title as All Time Low's new song. I just had to put that out there, because I love that band so fucking much.

I also want to give a small shout out to my three newest reviewers **thatgurlangela**, **MaterialGal**, and **mochafrap**, and I hope you continue reading. By the way, check out **hawtjuicyaddict**'s story **The PC in Florida! **It's an amazing story so far. Oh, and I forgot to put this earlier...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of The Clique, although I wish I did, and I don't own any of the song lyrics. BUT I do own Nik Sterling. He's all mine!


	15. Chasing Cars

**Previously:**

_"Would you ever consider running away with me?" His question took her by surprise._ Running away?_ "Not literally. But figuratively."_

_"What the fuck do you mean?" she blurted, tucking a strand of her raven hair behind her diamond studded ear._

_"Alicia, you don't deserve what he puts you through. And before you know it, this guy is going to be abusing you: mentally, physically, emotionally." Nik warned, "I've seen this kind of relationship before, back when I lived in Australia, and even in California. It's not healthy. End it, Alicia. Please."_

_"Nik, I-I can't." she whispered, her voice cracking. He watched as tear strolled down her cheek._

_And he instantly regretted his words. Just as much as she didn't deserve what this boyfriend of hers could eventually put her through, she doesn't deserve to cry. Ever. "Why?" and before she could answer, for the third time, he interrupted. "You're no_t pregnant_ are you?" he gasped, his blue eyes wide._

_"No!" she exclaimed. "No, I'm not pregnant, Nik! I'm responsible when it comes to sex! I'm responsible about **everything**."_

_She watched as a nefarious grin spread across Niklaus Sterling's face, the Australian slowly leaned toward her, and once his lips were just centimeters from his, with his cool, minty breath caressing her skin, he whispered, "Show me how_ un_responsible you can be for once." Alicia didn't think twice, as this hot Australian boy, someone who she thought was a million times hotter than her own boyfriend, when she smashed her lips fiercely against his, cupping his face in her tiny hands, applying as much force as she was passion. Nik felt lost, in his own world, as he kissed her back with just as much ferocity, his hands roaming along her back, slipping under her shirt, his hands feeling cold against her bare back._

* * *

_If I lay here,  
If I just lay here,  
Would you lie with me,  
And just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told,  
Before we get too old.  
Show me a garden,  
That's bursting into life._

- Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol -

Kristen sighed heavily as she trudged her way down the hall to her apartment as she finally made her way home after the brooding soccer practice, slinging her bag higher on her shoulder.

School without Massie had become ultimately boring, because it meant she didn't have anything else to do when school let out, and it annoyed her because she hated being at Alicia's house now that she'd gotten truly acquainted with Nik, behind Emmett's back no less, and Dylan was always hanging out with Chris Plovert: all because Massie wasn't allowed visitors during the week until she decided that she wanted to go back to school. Which she completely understood, and even Kristen's mother said she wasn't allowed to go to the Block's Monday through Thursday until Kendra had sent Massie to BOCD.

The dirty blonde dropped her bag to the ground as she stood outside her apartment room, kneeling beside as she fished around for her keys. Groaning, she grabbed the jagged edge of her keys, standing up and jamming them into the lock, turning the key right until she heard the click of the unlocking. After picking up her bag from the floor, she pushed the door open and kicked her black fringe moccasins off by the door, slamming the door behind her, looking around for her white Persian, Beckham, who sprang out from beneath a mountain of pillows on the couch in the living room as if suspecting that his owner had returned from a long day of school. She giggled, tossing her bag onto the nearest chair, scooping her cat up into her arms and swinging him around, walking through the house to the kitchen as her stomach growled. She hadn't been able to eat anything for lunch that day, due to the absence she felt while noticing that the table's mates were growing smaller and smaller, and she didn't engage in conversations because Alicia was always on the phone with Nik during lunch, Cam and Derrick were playing paper football with Kemp and Chris while Dylan was semi-shout-whispering the goals. Not that she had a choice. It was lonely without Massie and Claire (who chose to stay home that day), and dare she say, Josh. But he'd accustomed to sitting with Olivia Ryan, Allie-Rose Singer, and a wannabe-Massie named Serena, who looked almost exactly like Blake Lively, except with raven colored hair and bright emerald green eyes.

"Beckham, tell me that things are going to get better." Kristen whined to her cat, opening the fridge and holding the Persian with one arm, getting out a bottle of red Gatorade and her left-over egg roll from the night before when they ordered Chinese for dinner. She took a bite of her egg roll, closing the fridge with her lime green sock-covered foot, padding out into the living room once more, placing her Persian on the floor. He purred loudly, nuzzling up against her bare legs, with a goofy cat grin plastered on his tiny face. "I'll take that as a yes."

The cat wound itself around her legs, brushing his white fur against her creamy pale skin and defined calves. She smiled and started walking again, picking up her bag from the chair she threw it on, walking to her bedroom, pushing the door open and dropped her bag by the door carefully. She looked around the one place she could always have private time, aside from playing soccer on the building roof, plopping down at her desk and signing onto Facebook, scrolling through her News Feed. Massie had posted a status ten minutes ago about how she missed everyone at school, but there was some bad news. At least five different people had already commented, trying to guess the bad news, and someone thought they would be a complete bitch (Olivia) by saying in capital letters that she was pregnant. No one commented after that. Kristen rolled her eyes, clicking on the comment back and typing, _Olivia, get a fucking life. You know for a fact that Massie isn't pregnant. If anything, you're the walking STD carrying God know's who's baby! _and pressed send. Immediately, that comment got five likes, including a like from Massie. Moments later, her little Chat box popped up.

**Massie Block (5:09 PM): **Thanks Kris. Love you.  
**Kristen Michelle Gregory (5:09 PM): **You're welcome, love. When are you coming back to school?

Kristen frowned when she saw that instead of replying back, the little green icon next to Massie's name disappeared, indicating that she signed off from Facebook. Either she was avoiding that question, or she needed to get off for a while. Kristen didn't push it by sending Massie another message, knowing she'd reply the next time that she was online. Kristen closed out of Facebook, minimizing the Safari on her iMac, and standing up from her desk chair. She raised her arms above her head, stretching as she headed over to her bed, careful not to trip over Beckham, who started circling around her legs once more, purring loudly.

Plopping down on her bed, the duvet puffed out like a taco shell around her lithe body, Kristen shimmied out of her black denim shorts down to her ankles, kicking them across the room. She would put them away properly later, after she took a shower. Her heart sped up inside of her chest when she heard 'Almost Alice' playing from her iPhone across the room, even though it had no proper meaning, it was the ringtone that she programmed for Kemp Hurley. She bit her lip, sitting up on her bed and glancing at the hoodie that belonged to Kemp, which she was allowed to borrow from the last time she hung out with him, that was draped over the back of her desk chair. She sauntered to where her phone was, taking it out of her bag and typing in the four number password, smiling as she saw Kemp's name in the inbox.

**Hurley: **Can I come over?

Kristen bit her lip harder, pondering the thought... Her mother wasn't supposed to be home until ten thirty that night, and her father was away on a business trip with his buddies from work. That left her home alone for five-and-half more hours, and she always loved having someone over when her mother and father weren't home. Hovering her thumb over the three letters, she waited a few more seconds before spelling out 'yes' then pressing send. A response came within seconds.

**Hurley: **Be over in ten.

Kristen nodded to herself, putting her phone on the bed side table after telling him to just come right up to her apartment room, then putting her denim shorts in the hamper, turning on her iPhone to full volume, blaring an old All Time Low song, walking out of her bedroom, straight to the bathroom that was across the hall from her bedroom, not entirely closing the door behind her as she stepped inside, the tiles cold against the bare soles of her feet. She took off the navy blue bell sleeve v-neck that she wore, tossing it to the floor and turning on the hot water in the shower, dipping her hand under the rushing water from the shower nozzle, then pulling back to finish getting undressed. She unfastened the bubblegum Victoria Secret bra, dropping it to the floor where she put her shirt, and pealing off the matching thong, slightly moving the shower curtain aside and stepping into her shower, wanting to get a quick shower over with before Kemp came over. She smelled like moth balls and old lady perfume from being inside the auditorium at the end of the day, listening to Principal Burns ramble on with some pointless speech, but it got her out of seventh and eighth period, which she didn't mind. Except for the small speech about not wearing Halloween costumes to school on the thirty-first of October since it was only such a short week away, which only made her roll her eyes at her friends, this rule had become enforced ever since the Pretty Committee wore their Dirty Devil costumes to school in the seventh grade.

Kristen stuck her head under the water, her dirty blonde strands immediately sticking to her back, she turned to have the water beating down on her pale arched back, pushing her wet hair away from her face. She poured the berry-scented shampoo into her hand, then combing it through her hair before scrubbing hard with her fingertips practically digging into her skull, eyes closed as she started to softly sing along to the song that was coming from her bedroom as loud as it possibly could go on the iPhone 5, her worst decision in getting a new phone. After letting the shampoo sit for a few seconds, she started rinsing her hair, tilting her head back so the water washed through her dirty blonde tresses, projecting her voice louder to the chorus of Almost Alice by Avril Lavigne.

She was unaware of the front door opening, the teenage boy slipping through the front door as she commanded. She wasn't aware that ten minutes had passed, and that she was taking longer than she normally did in the shower; Kemp walked through the apartment in search for his blonde friend, running a hand through his hair, popping his head inside her bedroom, frowning when he only heard her music playing. The sound of water caught his attention, along with her singing, coming from the bathroom; he turned to the bathroom and pushed the door open silently, stepping inside. A wide smirk spread across his face, thinking back to their conversation the previous night on the phone, taking his shirt in hand and pulling it over his head, dropping it beside her pile of clothes and then undoing his pants, kicking them off when they pooled around his ankles, pulling off the black boxers soon after, and swiftly pulling the curtain aside without Kristen's acknowledgement.

One arm slipped around his blonde's bare waist from behind while he used his other hand to close the shower curtain. Immediately, her eyes flew open as she felt someone's arm against her skin, she was ready to scream up until she felt a familiar pair of lips brush along the nape of her neck after moving her clingy wet hair to one side. Her breath hitched in her throat as his hand migrated from her waist, down to her thighs, slipping between her thighs and pressing one finger against her folds, nipping lightly at her shoulder, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt that lone finger slip inside her wet core, pumping in and out slowly.

"I didn't think this would happen for a while." she whispered as her heart took off like helicopter blades inside of her chest.

"My thoughts exactly." Kemp murmured to her neck as he started sucking lightly on her soft pale skin.

He drove his finger in and out a little faster, slipping a second finger inside, feeling her body arch into his. Kemp moaned softly as his hardened cock was suddenly between her thighs from behind, his eyes widened when he felt Kristen's fingers wrap around the base, slowly working her hand up and down his length. The two fingers were thrusting faster inside, her walls clenching around, moistening as her juices dripped down her thigh, he palmed her ass and thrusted his hips forward slightly.

"Kemp." she moaned softly under her breath. Kemp had one hand on her hip almost immediately, bending her forward, the one hand that wasn't making magic on his erection was pressed against the tiled wall of the shower, curling her fingers slightly as if trying to dig her nails. Kemp slowly, tantalizingly removed his fingers from her wet core the same time that she removed her hand from his cock, spreading her legs slightly as he used that same hand to guide himself inside her vagina from behind, pressing the tip against the slit.

"Ready?" he whispered; this would be their first time having sex together. Slowly, Kristen nodded, Kemp held his breath as he broke passed her folds with one quick thrust. Her eyes widened, and a gasp emitted passed her lips, both hands now on the wall, her breasts pushed up against the wall as well.

A moan surpassed her lips as she felt her walls adjusting to the size and girth of Kemp's penis inside of her, pressing herself more into the wall as Kemp had both hands on her hips, pulling back slowly and then forcing himself all the way inside, as deep as his cock was allowed to go. The moan grew louder when Kemp repeated this movement once, twice, three more times, tilting her head back slightly as she felt her heart begin to pound harshly inside of her chest, grinding against her rib cage almost threatening to slip passed the spaces between the bone, and break through her chest. Kemp buried his face into the back of her neck, tightening his grip slightly on her hips as he began thrusting harder, faster, listening to the drowning sound of her moans in the shower, the hot water beating against his back, trickling down the defined muscles that made his back look sexy without a shirt, almost as much as his chest did from playing soccer. Kemp couldn't help but moan as he felt her walls clench around his shaft, with each hard thrust, he reached around, pressing two fingers against her clitoris, massaging and rubbing, taking it between those two fingers, rubbing the soft piece of skin between, making her shudder and moan, biting her lip harder than she anticipated.

"Oh God," she moaned as she felt the thrusting become fierce inside of her heat, gripping for something on the wall but finding nothing except the tiles.

Kemp slid himself until he was almost all the way out, and then rammed back inside, as deep as his cock could, hitting straight on her G-spot with a Chesire grin at the sound of her elated, projected moan-like scream that echoed off the walls of the bathroom. This was done three more times, each moan getting louder and louder, almost hitting that scream of his name, loving the feeling of him swiftly moving in and out of her, unyielding. He drove in and out, hard and fast, the thrusts become almost unbearable to the girl pressed against the wall as he felt her body shudder slightly, his own cock beginning to pulse and throb inside of her pussy. He brought his lips along her neck, biting down hard enough to make her gasp, and this made her body jerk with acceleration, feeling her unexpectedly coming on his cock, soaking it and making it easier for him to thrust in and out of her.

"Scream my name, Kris." He encouraged as he tightened his grip on her hips, sliding in and out easily but hard and unyielding because of the lubrication created. She did as she was told, not hesitating on going as loud as she possibly could, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she repeatedly felt him hit that special spot inside. Kemp groaned into her neck, biting down again, his cock throbbing even more at the sound of his name coming from her precious mouth. "Shit." he panted, giving one more hard thrust before coming undone, shooting his hot thick white ropes inside of her, hard. Both of them were panting heavily, and he slowly pulled out, his cock soft after his actions.

Kristen slowly turned around, to face Kemp.

"I love you." he whispered as he firmly pressed his lips against hers, hard but bursting with passion, then pulled away.

Before Kristen had a chance to respond, Kemp had already stepped out of the shower, drying his hair quickly with a towel and pulling on his clothes, walking out into her bedroom, giving her the opportunity to reminisce in their engagement, and finish showering. Kristen rinsed out her hair since there was still some conditioner left, scrubbing her body down hard with the peppermint body wash so she didn't reek of sex like Kemp would, biting her lip. She didn't think that she would have her first time of having sex, with Kemp, in the shower; it was only something they talked about the night before. They'd been fooling around for almost a month, the day before Halloween would mark the one month since they first had a kiss (plus a few extra things) and they planned on fucking for the first time while either one of them was taking a shower, to see if their "relationship" would go anywhere.

It was Kemp's idea of being romantic, and Kristen would take what she could get.

After finishing her shower, Kristen turned off the water and wrapped the white fluffy towel around her petite body, drying her hair with the purple towel that was hanging on the back of the door, picking up her clothes and walking out into her bedroom. She caught herself from smiling when she saw Kemp sprawled out on her bed, playing with his iPhone, her music turned off as her iPhone remained on the bedside table, not that she expected him to go through it anyway. Kemp had a sly smile on his face as he turned to look at Kristen, his eyes widened at the sight of her in just a towel.

"Now you're just asking for round two." Kemp said jokingly with a cocky, seductive grin molding from the sly smile. She playfully rolled her eyes at him, going to and opening her closet and pulling out her pajamas from the small drawers that were nestled in the back. "Oh, by the way, Alicia and Massie text you."

"Did you read the messages?" she asked, almost nervously.

"No." he replied earnestly. Kristen didn't respond, instead she plucked out the black demi bra with red lace trimming and a red bow on the front, with the matching thong, sliding the garments on beneath her towel, then dropping the white towel to the floor. The only thing that ran through her mind was how Kemp was looking at her, and just the devilish look in his deep eyes had her panties dampening; she bit her lip and turned away, grabbing her pajamas from the drawers, sliding on the black mesh Capri sweats and the pink wife beater, gathering her damp dirty blonde hair and twisting them up into a messy bun on top of her head. "You look sexy."

"Shut up." her cheeks burned as they flushed redder than the lace on her bra.

"Put on a jacket." Kemp smiled as he sat up on her bed. She raised an eyebrow but didn't question as she took Kemp's hoodie off the back of her chair. "and leave your phone behind."

"Um, okay." she nodded slowly.

Kemp got off her bed, and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers intertwined. Kristen didn't question as he opened the window, swiftly exiting through the window and bringing Kristen with him as he climbed up the fire escape, going straight up to the roof, from the looks of what Kristen calculated, following after him, her heart revving inside of her chest as she looked around at the darkened sky. How long had they been in the shower? What time was it, anyway? So many questions flitted through her mind, as she made her way up to the roof, Kemp helping her up onto the building's roof. She loved being up there, but she was usually alone.

"What are we doing up here?" she muttered, almost nervously. But what was to be nervous about? She went up there all the time, and it wasn't like the patrons that lived in the building weren't allowed up there... As long as they didn't plan on jumping off from the edge, which has happened before, just not at _this_ apartment complex, or any throughout the state of New York.

Instead of answering, Kemp just laid down in the center of the roof on his back, having his hands on his stomach and eyes gazing up at the twinkly night sky. Kristen held her breath as she slowly lowered herself onto the cold flooring of the roof top, kneeling and then laying herself beside him. Instantly, Kemp's arms were constricted around her, holding her body close to his just as a cold but gentle breeze wrapped around them. She smiled, understanding why she needed a jacket, but also loving the way her heart skipped a beat inside of her chest, over and over, stuttering in a unsteady rhythm from laying in his arms.

"It's beautiful up here." Kristen whispered as she stared up at the sky.

"Why do you think I brought you up here?" Kemp asked softly, closing his eyes for a moment, listening around to the bustling scene of Westchester. She bit her lip, unable to respond, it boggled her mind that Kemp was capable of doing something this sweet, even for her. Maybe Kemp was falling for her, and that made her heart burst, warming her skin slightly, the cold completely having no effect to her now that she started to understand why this was all happening.

"Why did you bring me up here?" she couldn't help to ask.

"I wanted to view the world, or Westchester, up on a roof top with you... Is that okay?" he turned his head slightly to look at her. Slowly, Kristen nodded. She understood Kemp's tendency to be up here: you could see almost all of Westchester County just from the roof top of The Pinewood. Which was also part of why she loved being up there, she saw her city the way that the rest of the Pretty Committee, and probably most of the town couldn't. It made her feel triumphant. And now, she could share this with Kemp, if he pleased to come over more often instead of her coming to his house every Thursday while her mother was at work.

And right now, nothing else mattered. The world didn't exist. Just Kemp and Kristen.

_~ The Block Estate ~_

Massie stared longingly at the screen of her iPhone, standing up from the couch in the living room, taking her bottom lip gingerly between her teeth and biting down softly. No one was replying to her messages, and it bothered her when she was ignored. She had told the Pretty Committee, Derrick, Nik, Cam, Kemp, and Chris that it was important they text back right away, but no responses actually came her way while she watched Isaac bring the last of the suitcases into the trunk of the sleek black Mercedes Guardian sedan that was parked out front. It made her feel nervous, and wondered if she should text Claire, but then she remembered that they were no longer on speaking terms; she was childish to even change Claire's name from "Claire Bear" to _hypocrite _instead of deleting her number from her contact list.

"Massie, are you going to be okay?" Kendra's angelic voice floated from upstairs.

"Yeah." she said meekly just loud enough for her mother to hear, balling her hands into fists inside the gray sweatshirt that she wore. It was the one she'd borrowed from Derrick that day she ended up spending the night after leaving the club, and she never thought of giving it back to him, seeing as, even though it was his sister's, she felt a little closer to Derrick since it was his older sister's and he had told her later on that day, that Claire never slept over and she never wore anything of Sammi Harrington's. It made her feel special.

"Remember, I'm just one phone call away, dear." Kendra said as she ascended the staircase, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear and adjusting the black C-print Chanel quilted bag that she had slung over her shoulder. Slowly, Massie nodded and let out a small sigh, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the fruit basket that was on the island counter. Her mother followed into the kitchen, wrapping an arm around her daughter's thin waist, kissing her temple and then getting out her bottle of water from the fridge before exiting the polished kitchen.

Massie leaned against the sink, and took a bite into her apple, placing her other hand on her stomach, sighing softly. Her mind had been reeling all day, thinking back to what Olivia had commented on her status about her being pregnant. Yes, she hadn't gotten her period, but that was because it was due to come in a matter of days, and then there was the hilarity in Kristen's comment of Olivia being pregnant instead, because of how much she slept around. So many people liked it in the course of an hour or two that passed. Kendra walked out to have a quick conversation with Isaac while he tried shoving the rest of the suitcases into the trunk, without scuffing the monogram Louis Vuitton's when he had to close the trunk, so Kendra didn't get mad at him. Massie went back into the living room, sitting down on the couch and picking up her iPhone from the coffee table, taking another bite of her apple, frowning to see that no one had responded to her text messages yet, tucking her legs beneath her tiny body, curling up in the corner of the couch, sighing heavily.

Glancing at the door, she saw that Kendra was making her way back to the house, pushing the door open and entering the foyer. Massie didn't like the frown that was carved into her mother's pink plump lips, it was time, she knew automatically. Massie bit into her apple once more, tucking her phone into her front pocket of her gray/black splotchy acid denim skinny jeans as she stood up, walking over to Kendra.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Kendra said, pulling Massie into a tight, motherly embrace.

"Yeah." she whispered as she returned the hug, tightening her arms around her mother's thin body as much as she possibly could.

The brunette walked out of the house, not taking a second to look back at the house as Isaac stood by the driver's seat with the door open. She smiled at the family driver, lowering herself down and adjusting the seat, putting the keys in the ignition and turning right, listening to the sound of the roaring engine of the Mercedes. Isaac closed the door, smiling down at her.

"Have a good trip." Isaac said as he stepped away from the car. She nodded, pressing her foot lightly on the gas peddle, and gearing the car into drive, pulling out of the U-shaped driveway. She glanced at them in the mirror, a familiar pair of amber eyes stared back at her from the front porch as she glided onto the road, along with Isaac waving goodbye; she tried smiling back but it was forced. She was leaving behind the life she knew, for two weeks, and maybe more if she liked.

Her phone vibrated against the passenger seat as she came to the first red light, the brunette picked it up from the seat and saw that she had a text. Typing in her password, she went into her inbox, biting her lip to see the name that crossed the top of the screen for a few seconds before disappearing. The light turned green, she applied pressure on the gas, and instantly, the Mercedes raced down the nearly empty road as it struck eight o'clock, the rush hour was over now that most people were home from work. The street lights guided her in the night, the stars forming constellations overhead in the blackness that surrounded; it was uncomfortably silent in the Mercedes. She turned on the radio after dropping her phone onto the seat, the sound of Give Me Strength by Snow Patrol came from the speakers thanks to the CD that was made a few nights ago.

At least twenty minutes into the drive, passing The Pinewood, she picked up her phone again to check the message.

**Don't leave. I'm going to miss you.**

Massie glanced at the screen, keeping one hand on the wheel, looking back and forth from the road to her phone to make sure she didn't accidentally lose control of the car or-

_BAM!_

* * *

__**AN: **Sorry for the shitty cliffhanger and for the late chapter, but I've been pretty busy.

Raise your hand if you were a little confused on the ending of this chapter.

Raise your hand if you liked the chapter between Kristen and Kemp.

Raise your hand if you enjoyed the chapter, even the slightest.

Raise your hand if you want a chapter dedicated to you.  
(Be sure to comment what the chapter will be about, please, and who the chapter will focus on)

Raise your hand if you like the song used for this chapter.

_Raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_.

Hehe, like what I did there? :)

R&R !


	16. Imperfection

_This is what you get.  
This is who I am.  
Take me now or leave me  
Any way you can.  
Sometimes I trip and fall  
But I know where I stand.  
And if you're thinking about changing my direction,  
Don't mess with imperfection._

- Imperfection, Saving Jane -

Many of you know the infamous Dylan Marvil, member of the Pretty Committee. But do you actually know her as well as you thought? We all see her as the perky redhead that used to have an obsession with weight loss, she is also the girl that dated Derrick Harrington in the eighth grade. She is the Beta to Massie Block. She is the daughter of Merri-Lee Marvil, younger sister to Jaime and Ryan. But does anyone know Dylan: the real Dylan? Do they know her secrets? Her past? What drove her to being the way she was in middle school, and most of her life before that? Where her new confidence came from when she entered high school, or more likely hit her Junior year? Where is her father? What are the youngest Marvil's darkest secrets? How does she push away those insecurities? Where does all the fattening go whenever she eats? There are so many questions, so many that nobody has bothered to ask, not like she would want to answer them anyway... But sure enough, she would be flattered that someone would be taking the time of day for her, instead of Massie, Alicia, Kristen, or even Claire and Olivia Ryan.

_-xx-_

Dylan walked down the winding staircase inside her family's townhouse on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, running her dainty pale fingers through her matted red hair, pushing it away from her pale heart-shaped face. It was quiet, which was something that she was accustomed to in her seventeen years of living, of being Merri-Lee's daughter: she was rarely home, the same going for her two older sisters. It was these type of days that Dylan wished her mother would stop would stop working so much, and get into a serious relationship and possibly produce a new Marvil baby. Her mother would be home more often, and she would no longer be the youngest Marvil.

She made the trip into the kitchen, grabbing a chocolate chip Quakers granola bar from the pantry and taking a small bite, chewing slowly and swallowing. She rarely had a breakfast after waking up every morning, even though she had loads of time every morning before getting picked up by Massie for school. Dylan glanced at the clock, sighing heavily as she remembered that Massie still wasn't going to school. Rubbing her eyes childishly, she made her way back up to her bedroom, halfway closing the door behind her, trudging her way toward the walk-in closet to pick out her clothes for the day and pulling the white oak doors open, eating the last of her granola bar, tossing the wrapper in the garbage. She pulled out a pair of dark denim shorts, a white mesh wife beater with a black shrunken velvet vest that she borrowed from Jaime, pairing the outfit with black fringed moccasins, putting everything off to the side by her black marble dresser, flopping onto her stomach on her bed, curling up slightly, gripping the blankets in her small French manicured fists. Her emerald green eyes locked on the flashing red digital numbers on the alarm clock that sat by her bed, as they slowly fluttered, she saw that she had close to an hour before she normally started getting ready for school; this gave her enough time to get a little extra sleep.

_-xx-_

"How are you still sleeping?"A familiar voice asked, echoing through the young redhead's ears, one that didn't belong to anyone in the Pretty Committee. Her eyes fluttered opened, and she found herself making eye contact with a matching pair of leafy green irises. And from the maturing sound of the female's voice, it was either Jaime or Ryan. Dylan slowly sat up, pushing her red hair away from her face, blinking a few times. Her blurry vision soon cleared up and the outline of the middle Marvil, Jaime, came into view.

"What're you doing here?" she groaned, confused.

"Making sure you're getting up for school?" Jaime said, as if the answer was obvious. Dylan rubbed her eyes.

"Where's Ryan?" she asked, sitting up a little further.

"Downstairs." she replied. Dylan nodded, sliding out of bed, nearly knocking Jaime over when she finally got to her feet, due to how close the older Marvil had been standing beside Dylan's bed. "Watch it." she almost growled in her younger sister's ear, shoving passed her, storming out of Dylan's bedroom. She only rolled her eyes, _some things never change_. She looked at end of her bed, and raised one eyebrow; she didn't see the clothes she laid out for school earlier.

"Where did you put my clothes?" she called after her older sister, but no response was given. Dylan sighed noisily, marching over to her closet once more and yanking the doors open, looking over her variety of choices, sifting through the rainbow of silk, satin, cashmere, and denim. But she didn't see the clothes that she'd originally picked out, instead they were the cashmere sweaters that she could have sworn that she ordered her house keeper, Flora, to throw out when she entered her Junior year in high school. Had they always been there, and she just never noticed them because of all the new clothes she bought with her best friends?

She closed the doors, shaking her head and sighed heavily. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror that had been glued to the left door. Her eyes bulged. Staring back at her was the familiar green eyes, shiny curls in a deep shade of red that framed her heart shaped face, but instead of the cute little smile she always flashed, there was a look of horror spread across her face. Her eyes moved up and down as she examined the image in the mirror: instead of a thin, curvy waist, thin arms, flawless skin, and perky beginner-c cups, in it's place was a chubby, baby-faced girl with some flab on her arms and too big-of-bone muscles on her legs. Her hair was an unruly mess of curls and her forehead was dotted faintly with red marks: pimples.

Dylan's immediate reaction was making a run for the bathroom, clutching her stomach, collapsing at the toilet, sticking two fingers down her throat, applying a small amount of pressure until she felt the rocking of her stomach. Moments later, the acid taste returned to the redhead's mouth, rising up her esophagus and toppling into the toilet. Beads of sweat formed in her hairline, as she gripped the sides, once she took her one hand from her mouth and tied the unruly curls up in a sloppy ponytail. She remained there for a few seconds longer, making sure that her stomach's contents had been emptied into the porcelain bowl. She stood up, wiping the sweat from her forehead and taking a deep breath, turning on the faucet of the sink and going right to brushing her teeth with the mintiest toothpaste that she owned. She looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror that was in the far corner of her bathroom, grinding her teeth together. None of the pudginess had disappeared. She still looked disgusting. She still looked ugly. She still was didn't resemble the three other Marvil's. She still couldn't compare to the Pretty Committee.

-xx-

Dylan's eyes unexpectedly fluttered open.

She sat up, expecting to find herself curled up on the bathroom floor, but when she dropped her hand beside her, all she felt was the smooth silky fabric of her bed sheets instead of smashing her knuckles against the tile floor. She slid from her bed, looking around, seeing her clothes were neatly placed where she'd left them before taking a small nap. She sighed with relief. _It was only a dream... Or a nightmare_, Dylan realized. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and gnawed softly, pushing her red tresses back her forehead, glancing over at her clock; her eyes widened. _11:39 AM_, is what the digital numbers read. She slept longer than she expected to, and it was far too late for her to get driven to school. Another sick day.

Dylan swallowed hard, her hand dropping down to her stomach, just in case.

Instead of the pudge, there was a smooth, flat stomach in it's place, just like she hoped. A small smile formed on her lips, and then it dropped when she found herself thinking of all the times she'd been fat. Before she hit the eleventh grade, and started fresh with her body and confidence. Those memories flashed through her mind like a horror movie, starting with when she was in fourth grade towards the end of her mother's New Years Yves party, which also turned out to be the same night the Pretty Committee formed. That night, Massie had been the only one who had been honest with her (the malfunctioning Gucci pants, Dylan shuddered), and she found out that her mother's old stylist had replaced all the mirrors in Dylan's house and hotel with skinny mirrors while they were away for Christmas, because she was tired of hearing Merri-Lee, Ryan, and Jaime complaining about the weight that didn't exist. Yasmine had gotten fired and the mirrors went back to their original. It was then, that Dylan vowed she would no longer eat anything that was sugary or would cause her to gain weight, cut off her cookie-and-milk regular before bed, and no longer eat as much as she possibly could during the day. Things had been good for the next three years, until she hit seventh grade and Claire Lyons came along; she remembered vaguely when the blonde Floridian had hijacked Massie's IM, targeting Dylan with "are you sure your legs would look good in a mini?" when they had been talking about what to wear for Dylan's birthday party. After that, Dylan had started working out on Monday's and Thursday's, trimming the fat from her thighs and calves, preventing from every getting cankles. Skipping over the flu and dealing with Alicia, the horror movie went straight to the end of the seventh grade when the Pretty Committee gained access to The Bomb Shelter, and they learned things about their crushes. She discovered that Kemp and Chris Plovert thought of her as a girl who was "like a dude, but hot" because she wasn't afraid to eat in front of them like Alicia, the hottest girl in their school, was. She turned into Shrek, gaining eight pounds from trying to prove to them she was down to earth and not afraid to eat anything. This only turned into her disgusting the boys at Skye Hamilton's end-of-the-year Celebrity Couples costume party, both of them dumping her, along with the rest of the boys (except Josh) and Griffin Hastings dumping the Pretty Committee. They sent her pig picture all of that weekend. This led to Dylan trying lose that weight, resulting in her finally giving in to bulimia, something she was never going to tell her mother or her friends. That's when the insecurities went away, when she finally got skinny, when she finally thought of herself as beautiful, but that went away briefly when she took an interest in Derrick Harrington in the eighth grade. She remembered how she thought Derrick would never like her more than a friend, how she thought she was too big boned, all because Massie made a stupid comment, "the Triple B", aka Big Boned Beta. But it quickly went away when she started dating Derrick, behind Massie's back. **  
**

And then, Dylan and Derrick broke up in the middle of tenth grade, because he'd taken an interest in Massie once more, just when Dylan thought she didn't have to worry about gaining weight anymore, she resorted back to her old ways because she thought it had to do Massie being skinnier than her, or prettier than her. She said she was okay with the break up, but that's because she wanted to show that she could be just as strong as Massie was when Derrick broke up with her at Skye's party. She went back to throwing up when she thought she ate too much food during the day or not eating at all, and working out more to trim her thighs and calves. Nobody knew. She kept it a secret, because she didn't want anyone judging her, she was tired of being told "You're beautiful" even though she knew that she wasn't. It took her a whole nine months to get over the break-up fully, to become as beautiful as everyone told her she was. She lost the weight, kept the attitude, bought new clothes with her friends at The Westchester mall, and sported on her flirt while vacationing in the Caribbean. Eleventh grade was her best year, nobody brought her down and the weight never returned, and so far, her senior year was getting pretty good.

_-xx-_

Dylan sat on the couch in the grand living room, her legs hugged against her chest as she watched an old episode from Season one of Gossip Girl on Netflix, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. She sighed, she could relate to Blair Waldorf in so many ways. For one, she resorted to bulimia, she lost her boyfriend to her best friend, and her father had left her mother for someone else, only it wasn't an attractive man from France, but a wealthy woman he might while on a business trip to Romania. She was more attractive than Merri-Lee, which drove her mother into a (quick-and-done) depression for about a week before the divorce was filed. Which was why Dylan was also afraid to get into a serious relationship, she watched her parent's marriage crumble because her father had fallen for woman that wasn't bearing his children. She was scared that one day, it could be her, even in high school. She watched Teen Mom, it was possible.

The last time she spoke to her father, was her birthday. Three years ago. He'd come to visit, take Dylan out for her birthday, but that was only because she'd gotten into a smudge of trouble, it seemed that he only showed up when something happened to one of his daughters. Just like Hanna Marin's father, in Pretty Little Liars. It seemed she could relate to the shows she watched, and was living it, for real. She remembered it well, the day her father packed everything the left, it was also the same day that Merri-Lee found out that her husband was having an affair with a woman named Vivian, who he is now currently married to and has a son named Rafé (pronounced Rave with an F) with, who is either a year older or younger than Dylan, which said a lot about her parent's marriage. Dylan had been in third grade when her father left, she had walked into her parent's bedroom, and found her father shoving his things into the suitcases that he claimed, his face was red with either rage or sorrow: but not because he was leaving, Dylan learned three months later, _but_ because he had been caught in bed with Vivian at a hotel that was just outside of Westchester. Merri-Lee was _very_ good at finding things out.

Dylan picked up her phone, contemplating whether or not texting her friends when she saw that it was 12:13 PM; the Pretty Committee would be in their lunch period. But she decided against it, knowing they were going to ask why she wasn't in school and didn't feel like saying that she'd fallen asleep and woke up later than she wanted to. It wasn't worth it. Besides, the only person who texted her was Nik, and he didn't even go to school. He'd sent her a 'Good Morning' text with a smiley face: and it did make her smile. They weren't close friends like him and Massie were, but it was still a text message from someone other than the Pretty Committee or Chris Plovert, someone who texted her when he wanted to fool around.

Lately, she'd been denying or lacking giving any "Special" attention to Chris. Yes, she liked Chris, but she was beginning to discover that he thought no more of her than someone he could fuck around with, or some kind of toy he could have whenever he wanted. Which was exactly why she was distancing herself from him: she didn't need a constant reminder of the jerk who'd made her self esteem worse, the "boyfriend" she briefly dated after Derrick that no one knew about; she had been no more than a 'piece of ass' to this guy, she realized after her _innocence _had been taken away from her. _  
_

-xx-

The basement was suddenly hotter than Dylan remembered.

Her arms wound around his neck, as his hands found her waist, picking her up and pushing her up against the wall; his lips crushed against hers without hesitation. She kissed back with the same intensity he'd radiated. He pressed hard against her, taking his hands from her waist and letting them roam around her thin body. She moaned against his mouth, when she felt his fingertips graze against certain parts of her body. It didn't take long for their shirts to be discarded, tossed somewhere on the ground over his shoulder, her hands stroking up and down his muscular, ripped torso, while his groped at her chest through her lace bra. A few heated moments later, her pants were unbuckled and he was rubbing her through her underwear, he knew just how to tease her; one finger was slipped inside, moving slow and tantalizing, wanting to hear her begging for him to touch her, to move the way she liked him to. It didn't take very long, as she unbuckled his pants, stroking him through his boxers just to get even with him for the teasing. But that's all they've ever done in the few short months that they'd been seeing each other in secret.

Her heavy-lidded eyes shot open when she felt him take her hand away, and pushing her underwear off to the side.

"What are you doing?" she whispered hastily.

"Isn't... Isn't this what you want?" he breathed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, slowly moving his hips toward hers, rubbing her nub softly with his thumb.

"No. I'm not ready." Her hips sunk back against the wall to avoid him penetrating her.

"Well I am." he almost growled against her neck, she bit back a moan when she felt his two fingers rubbing against her lower region. "You've been stringing me for months, Dylan, since we got together... Have sex with me." He bit down gently on the soft creamy pale skin of her neck. "Come on, please... You know you want to.."

"No..." she whimpered, feeling his other hand grazing along her breast under her bra, rubbing and twisting her perky rose nipple between his index finger and thumb; she hated that he knew exactly what turned her on, and he most likely planned on using that to his advantage to finally get what he wanted. He slipped those two fingers inside of her, going slow, just to get the pleasure building up inside of her to the point where she can't take it anymore.

"Come on, baby." His warm breath was fast.

She shook her head.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed behind Dylan's thighs, taking her away from the wall, hoisting her up. He lowered her onto the ground, laying her on her bed, kissing her roughly, his mouth devouring against hers, sliding his tongue inside of her mouth, their tongues getting into that familiar tango, his finger tweaking her nipple, while his one hand delved her vagina pleasurably. He took his mouth from hers, kissing along her jawline, sucking lightly on her neck, grinding his hips hard into hers, listening to the soft breathing coming from passed her lips, her fingers raking through his hair. He grinned against her neck, his tongue swirling along her jugular, which pulsed with the intensity of a base drum.

"Stop," she breathed heavily, desperate for them to not go any further. But he didn't seem to hear. So she said it again, this time a little louder than a barely audible whisper in his ear. Again, she got nothing but him grinding hard against her, fingering her the way she loved, the way that drove her insides to a tingly frenzy, pinching her nipple between his fingers, nearly sending her over the edge.

"I want you baby." he growled against her neck, biting down harder than before.

It took one quick second to force a blood-curdling scream to bring tears in Dylan's emerald eyes. The tear of her hymen was a fierce intrusion, it was far more painful than she expected, and none of this seemed to bother him. Without hesitation, his thrusts were hard, unyielding. More tears stung behind Dylan's eyes, spilling down her cheeks, as she cried for him to stop, but once again, he pretended that he hadn't heard what she was saying, his hands now holding her legs open for him so he could piston in and out as fast as he could, knocking hard into her walls, his cock being sent deeper and deeper. Without her permission. She kept crying, kept telling him to stop, because it wasn't something she enjoyed, something she didn't want. Mainly because it was hurting more than she was being pleasured.

She could feel the pulsation buried deep within, his cock throbbing.

-_xx_-

Dylan's eyes snapped open to the sound of Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj's "Beauty and a Beat" blaring from her phone, beads of sweat trickling along her hair line; she kicked the blanket away as quickly as possible, jolting upright, snatching up her phone from the cushion beside her. She brought the phone to eye level, seeing that an array of unfamiliar numbers flashed on her screen, she bit her lip, pressing 'talk' and slowly bringing the phone to her ear. The heavy sound of someone's breathing echoed through the phone, but nothing was said.

"Hello?" she murmured into the phone's receiver, wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

"Dylan?" a familiar voice finally responded. She let out a sigh of relief, using her thumb to brush away the unexpected tears that formed when she woke up from her disturbing dream, the memory that will haunt her for the rest of her life. What has given her another reason to not put so much trust and faith into the males that she came into contact with.

"What's up?" she sniffled, fanning her face once the tears been wiped from her face.

"Massie's been in an accident. Everyone else is already waiting in the hospital." Derrick Harrington said breathlessly, and then the line went dead. Dylan leaped up from the couch, dialing her driver's number, turning off the living room TV as she walked out the house, not even caring that she wasn't wearing her shoes or proper clothing; her best friend was in the hospital.

She yanked the door open, sending a text to her mother that Massie had gotten into an accident and she was going to the hospital to meet up with everyone to make sure she was going to be okay. As she headed out the door, she bumped into someone who'd been standing on the front porch; she looked up and nearly screamed when she made eye contact with a familiar pair of cobalt blue eyes.

"Dylan!" the voice exclaimed, seeing the terror surfacing in her green eyes.

"Nik!" She shouted, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. He returned the embrace gently, and then pulled away. "I'm sorry; I just thought you were— never mind… What are you doing here?"

"Alicia asked me to come get you, I'm sure you've heard that Massie got into an accident, with the way news travels in this town." The Australian said; Dylan though she'd never been happier to see him. It was better than coming face to face with—

"Yeah, my driver didn't pick up his phone, so I guess you're driving me?" Dylan muttered. Nik nodded.

-_xx_-

The drive to the hospital was shorter than Dylan expected, from the way he drove. He pulled her out of the Impala, taking her hand and hurrying inside the hospital, where Dylan saw that Kristen, Derrick, Cam, Kendra, Alicia, William, Kristen's mother, Derrick's parents and sister, and even the Lyons family were lounging around in the waiting room. There were two faces that Dylan didn't expect to see, one she knew fairly well and the other seemed to be new to everyone that was in the waiting room for Massie. Nik went straight to the female that no one seemed to know, because they weren't necessarily sitting beside her. She had porcelain skin, a fox-shaped face, bright cobalt blue eyes, wavy auburn hair that came down to the middle of her back, a model-thin body, and perky D-cups. She wore black ripped skinny jeans, a gray Suicide Silence make-shift racer back tank top, a studded black belt was cinched at her waist, and she wore black high top Converse. She definitely didn't fit along the Pretty Committee's standards, but she was _unbelievably pretty_.

"Is she okay? What happened?" the redhead asked.

"Car accident, but there's no word on her yet." Alicia said quietly from where she sat.

Dylan was tempted to walk toward the unfamiliar female, when she accidentally made eye contact with another pair of cobalt blue eyes. They were stormy like the Caribbean, and told every dirty secret that lie beneath the surface, ones that only she would seem to know. Dylan swallowed hard as Emmett only smirked in her direction, before focusing on running his fingers through his girlfriend's silky raven black hair.

The tears instantly came back at the sight of Alicia's gracious, pearly white smile.

If only she knew the truth…

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry I've been lacking the updates, but things have been pretty hectic with school, and then there was the "Hurricane Sandy" that we, in the United States, got hit by. I hope everyone's okay. But, I'd like to thank everyone so far for giving me those fabulous reviews, I'm so glad that you like this story. Speaking of story, check out **Mercy **by ** .Infinite.x3**. It's a story written by my best friend, and it's really good, but this small shout is for those who enjoy reading Twilight. Which brings me to my next: For those who like Vampire Diaries, and love the idea of Damon and Elena, read my latest story: A Love That Consumes You. Beware, it, like all my others, is rated M.

That's all I have to say for now. Review, review, review!

XOXO.


	17. If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn

_They say that love is forever,  
__Your forever is all that I need,_  
_Please stay as long as you need._  
_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_  
_But I swear that I'll never leave,_  
_Please stay,_  
_Forever with me._

- If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn, Sleeping With Sirens -

The light overhead was blinding-bright, and from the angle she had her head tilted, she could plainly see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the florescent bulbs. She could see each majestic color of the rainbow in the usual white light, and, at the very edge of the spectrum, and eighth color she had no name for. She wasn't in her bedroom, there were only three sources of light (not including her windows) in the entire all-white room. _So where am I? _

Massie felt completely lost, not understanding where she could be placed that is not her bedroom, or anywhere in the entire Block estate. Her fingers twitched, the irritation of going unnoticed where she lay breaking through her still complexion. The room was silent, besides her now racing jackhammering of her heart that started up again because of the anxious feeling she now had.

Massie turned her head to the right, finding a pair of melted golden amber eyes staring back at her. Was she dead? No, her heart was still beating, of course she's not. Her mother must be staring back at her, with their matching amber eyes. But Kendra's eyes didn't exactly match her daughters, they had a slightly different shade mixed into their alluring lion-colored eyes. Massie blinked one eye, finding that whoever was staring at her did the same thing. And then she realized: It was her reflection staring back at her.

She opened her mouth, air hissed into her mouth unexpectedly as it tasted like honey and lilac, bringing new flavors with each sharp and silent inhal through her mouth and nose that she took. Cinnamon, hycanich, pear, seawater, rising bread, pine, vanilla, leather, apple, moss, lavender, chocolate... then the taste sauntered off into Lemon Pledge and something throat tightening, cherry-flavored. It twisted her taste buds, and her nose wrinkled. Closing her mouth, Massie lay there for a few brief seconds, then used her elbows as a lift to get herself into a higher elevation.

She sat up straight, her amber eyes flickering in curiosity as they roamed around the smallish room that she was laying in. The walls were paler than snow but tinted with a powder blue, a cream-colored curtain half shielding Massie's view of the rest of the room, and the floor was cracked off-white marble tiling. She turned her head toward the way of the mirror, seeing her reflection more carefully. Her perfectly angled jaw dropped to a slant, and her eyes widened to the size of what would be the Twilight Saga on a pie chart.

Massie had seen her body look pretty beat-up, but this was unbelievable. Yes, her body was still badly bruised from what happened with her unexpected encounter with Josh just hours prior to whatever happened to her. She didn't need to recap on those sightings; but what was recent on her body was the fact her bottom lip had a plump red welt, a lot of cuts were in her face like she'd been attacked with glass shards, a gauze was wrapped around her neck, and there was a dry-blood line on the side of her face. Her cut-up-and-bruised arm was attached to an IV.

_What the hell happened to me? _

Suddenly, the sound of heels click-clacking entered the room. Massie turned her head, spotting a woman wearing a white pleated skirt that hit just above the knee, a white cap-sleeve blouse outlined in red with a red cross stitched on the pocket, and white five-inch peep toe pumps. Her buttery-blonde hair was slicked back into a tight chignon bun, away from her porcelain face. She walked straight to the IV holding a new bag, when she smiled at noticing Massie had waken up.

"Oh, look. You're awake... You just missed your boyfriend. What a handsome boy he is." said the woman Massie realized was a nurse, which meant she was in the hospital. She switched the IV bags, but didn't go anywhere.

"I don't.. I thought.." Massie couldn't find the right words, even though she'd finally managed to find her voice.

"Save your breath, Ms. Block." the nurse insisted, petting a Black Satin manicured hand on the top of Massie's matted chestnut hair.

"Can you tell me... what happened?" Massie groaned, putting a hand to her head and rubbing her temple with the only hand. She glanced at the mirror again, seeing there was a gauze wrapped around her wrist and the hospital bracelet, too.

"Why don't we have your friend tell you."

The nurse walked out of the room, Massie sat there in silence, watching as the nurse soon returned with a familiar blonde haired boy with sparkling brown eyes and a goofy, but pleased, smile spread across his face at the sight of Massie blinking, breathing, and unknowingly smiling. The nurse smiled, seeing the exchanging looks, and stepped out of the room, closing the door after her to give the two of them some privacy. Derrick Harrington was quick to appear at her bedside, sitting and scooching comfortably beside her, wrapping one arm around her bony shoulders. It took him by surprise to find her wrapping her arms delicately around his waist, hugging herself close to him; Massie was proud to see that it was the nurse had brought him in, she would have also settled for Nik, but Derrick was ten times better. Her heart swelled up inside of her chest, ready to burst with anticipation and excitement to have him sitting beside her. She glanced up at him; no words were spoken, as he tilted his head to look down at her.

Silence was all they needed.

Derrick cupped her cheek gingerly with one hand, leaning more. Within seconds, his lips were pressed against hers; kissing her slow and passionate. Even though she was hurting, she jolted up to press her lips heavier against his, grabbing his face in her hands. She'd never been more excited to have him with her, and to think, she might not have woken up, she wouldn't be able to see him or any of her friends ever again. He smiled against her mouth, pulling away just as slowly as he'd kissed her, looking straight into her amber irises.

"I'm so glad to see you're awake, Mass." He whispered, taking her hand and lacing their fingers intertwined.

"I'm so glad you're-" she stopped short. "wait, what happened?"

His left eye twitched. "I don't know how it happened, but I was skateboarding to your house, because I'd gotten your message but wasn't able to reply back, so I wanted to see you in person. I noticed there was a car that crashed into a tree, and I completely freaked out when I saw that it was you. I screamed for people to help, because you were unconscious, and I called 911. Mass, you had me really scared."

The look in Derrick's brown eyes told her that he truly cared about her, and was sorry for everything that happened, and that he loved her. Her lip twitched as she smiled at him, electricity coursing through her veins. "I'm so glad it was you... But, how long ago was that?" She cringed, awaiting his answer.

"Four days ago, I think?" Derrick's eyes squinted. "No one's left, though."

"Huh?" She tilted her head.

"Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Cam, your Mom and Dad, my parents, Sammi, Nik, Emmett, Claire, her parents, Todd, and a girl that came here with Nik... They're all in the waiting room, we've been here since I called your parents, informing them that you got into a car accident." Derrick tucked a strand of her hair behind her diamond-studded ear, kissing her temple.

A bright smile formed on her face. "Can they come in here?"

"I'll ask the nurse." He squeezed her hand, then slid gently off the hospital bed, walking out the room and calling for one of the nurses, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked. Moments later, he returned with a frown, Massie looked down until he said, "Two at a time, apart from me." with a goofy smile.

She rolled her eyes playfully and beckoned him over, he greatly accepted and sat down beside her, immediately grabbing Massie's hand again. The first pair that showed up, were Nik and a familiar female with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Hey mate." Nik said to Derrick, "Good to see you're finally awake!" He chimed to Massie as soon as he saw her twinkling amber eyes locked on him and the female, who only smiled and waved at the brunette on the hospital bed, her blue eyes flickering to Derrick momentarily before settling back on to Massie.

"Nik!" she cheered.

The Australian walked over, wrapping his muscular arms tightly around Massie, giving her a squeezing hug, then stepping back. Next, the female lowered herself by Massie's legs, sitting down, crossing one leg politely over the other and placing her interlocked hands in her denim-clad lap. She didn't say anything, she only kept smiling. Derrick had to look away from her, not wanting to question, or seem rude if he opened his mouth.

"It's good to see you again, Marilynn." Massie beamed, the girl's smile sparkled.

The three of them got to talking, more like Nik and Massie since Marilynn Sterling remained silent the entire time she was in the room. Derrick learned, as soon as the siblings left, that Marilynn wasn't talking because she hadn't spoken a word in three years since she witnessed a murder while living in Arizona and becoming a victim, silently vowing that she won't speak a word, afraid she might say the wrong thing. And that Nik was living with her, while his mother remained in California and his father was back in Australia with another woman, their step mother. After the Australian duo left the room, Kendra and William entered their daughter's hospital room, both of them were worried sick, the same as everyone else that was stuck in the waiting room. Their visit lasted longer then Massie's Australian friends. After them, was Claire's parents and Todd, Kemp and Kristen, Alicia and Emmett, Dylan and Cam, and finally... Claire.

Derrick excused himself from the room as Claire dragged one of the chairs over to Massie's bedside.

They stared intently at each other, for what seemed like hours.

"Mass, I.." the blonde murmured, almost nervously, almost unsure of how to put her words. "I'm glad you're okay," is what she mustered, even though it's nowhere near what she really wanted to blurt out to the brunette before her, who only nodded and waited, playing with the blanket that was on her lap, briefly looking away before giving Claire her attention once more.

"Thanks, for coming." Massie's amber eyes grew sullen. Claire smiled weakly.

"Mass.." Claire whispered meekly, swallowing hard. She looked directly at her. "I .. I wanted to apologize, for the way I reacted. I didn't mean a word that I said, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you, uh..." Her blue eyes drifted to Massie's arm, having a quick glance at the engraved etching on her arm from a blade, before looking back up at her with sincere apology written in her cornflower eyes. "It wasn't right of me, I was a hypocrite, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, and I understand if you don't forgive me... _Easily_..."

Massie sat there in silence as she took in every word that Claire said, she'd been waiting what felt like an eternity to hear that apology.

But she knew what she had to do.

The brunette took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for fooling around with Derrick behind your back. It was wrong of _me_, to do to you. But, I should let you know that we _never _had sex... I'm not _that_ disrespectful, to anyone. I mean, we got _very_ heavy, but we stopped because we both knew how wrong it was for us to do to you and J-"

This time, Claire was silent, putting up one hand to keep that name from coming out of Massie's mouth.

Bile rose as the_ J_ sound was made.

The silence that filled the room was not awkward, it just gave them time to understand, to think everything over.

And moments later, Claire's arms were wrapped around Massie's tiny, fragile body, and almost instantly, she returned the embrace, happy to be hugging her Florida-born friend once more. She didn't like fighting with her, she didn't like hating her, and now that they had talked, apologized, and hugged it all out, Massie felt complete automatically; just like the way she felt when she saw Derrick stepping into the room with her nurse.

They pulled away and looked at each other, goofy smiles spread across their flawless faces.

"Friends?" they said simultaneously, giggling. "_Best friends_." they answered each other, holding out their hands and locking pinkies. "Forever."

-_xx_-

After the make-up had occurred, Massie requested that Derrick come back, everyone else had gone home except for William, Kendra, and Claire, they wanted to wait one extra night, not minding spending it in the waiting room now that Massie was awake. Derrick climbed onto the bed, nestling in beside his favorite brunette, slinging one arm around her, and kissing her temple. His other hand grasped Massie's, lacing their fingers intertwined so tightly, it felt like he never wanted to let her go, which she was ultimately okay with, she wouldn't mind spending forever with Derrick, even in an hospital bed. . . Okay, she would prefer if they were back in their homes, or a private home of their own, but that would come later when she was admitted out of the hospital.

Night fall came, and it took a lot of bribing for Derrick to be able to spend the night in Massie's hospital room, not wanting to leave her side. Thankfully, Massie was very persuasive and kept money in her purse, which Derrick thoughtfully brought in when she was first brought to the hospital, keeping it off to the side in case she woke up and needed something that she wasn't able to get on her own, not like she would have been allowed to leave her bed in the first place.

Around three in the morning, Massie's head was on Derrick's broad shoulder, their interlaced hand was placed on his stomach. She looked up at him through her thick baby-doll eyelashes, smiling to herself. He chuckled when he glanced down at her, kissing her on the nose, rubbing his thumb across hers with a brilliant smile plastered on his face. Nothing could have been more perfect, except if they were in one of their beds.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Derrick observed quietly.

"I do." her bottom lip twitched.

"And what's that?" he raised both eyebrows as he examined her. Instead of answering, Massie slowly leaned up and kissed him softly, then slouched back into place with the tiny smile remaining, Derrick's smile grew bigger as he kissed her forehead, rubbing her shoulder lightly and scooching her closer to him.

"Derr," she murmured. He tilted his head slightly. "I love you."

"Massie, I love you too." He said instantly, his eyes dancing with excitement. She bit her lip as she continued looking at him.

"Forever?" she inquired softly.

"_Your forever is all that I need_." He chuckled meaningfully, "Always and forever, Massie Block." He kissed her forehead; Massie couldn't help rolling her eyes but didn't say anything: the words alone, made her heart skip a beat inside of her chest, and the flicker in his eyes told her that he knew exactly how she felt, how he felt, how _they_ felt. They truly needed each other, together or just best friends (but it appeared they were both leaning more onto the _together_ side). He was her forever, and she was his. That's all they could configure, all that mattered, at that very moment.

* * *

**AN: **I thought this chapter was cute, didn't you think so? I couldn't stand to have M & C not friends anymore, and four chapters seemed long enough, even though it didn't really focus on them except for _Fucking Perfect _and _Somewhere In Neverland_. Please check out the cover that I made, it's on my profile, I hope you guys like it as much as you like my story. Oh, do you like the new name of the story? Feed me your thoughts in your reviews!

I feel I should mention, I will go into more detail about the Josh and Massie encounter some time soon, and there will be a little mini-section on Marilynn coming up soon as well.


	18. Decode

_The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see,  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

- Decode, Paramore -

The pupils that dilated inside of his mocha brown eyes followed quickly across the lot of the hospital, as he swallowed hard.

It had been weeks since he'd interacted with any of them, in reality. In school, he resorted to sitting with Olivia Ryan, Allie-Rose Singer, and the new girl named Serena. Just the thought of that raven-haired, emerald-eyed Goddess made his cock irk inside of his jeans, but he shoved those thoughts aside as he regained focus, he'd come to the hospital for a reason: to apologize for being a complete asshole to Massie before, during, and after they were dating. Apologizing wasn't something that Josh Hotz normally did, but after the therapy sessions, anger management, and the Angry Sex sessions, there had been somewhat of a breakthrough for the Latino. After a quick breath, he decided to move forward, as the brunette and blondes made their way toward the sleek silver Range Rover that everyone in Westchester Country recognized. He wanted to catch up with them, before they got too far or drove off without giving him a chance. He started jogging toward them, calling out for the blonde that he once called his best friend, doing just about anything to get his attention, flailing his arms like when they were playing a soccer game, heading to Championships.

Eventually, it worked.

Their brown eyes met, just as he opened the door for the injured brunette, who immediately looked over. A sour look crossed her face, and hatred fueled her amber eyes within seconds of noticing Josh coming their way. When the dark haired boy was finally by them, silence crept over, and not in a good way. Massie Block couldn't take her furious eyes away, Derrick Harrington could only look at the ground, and Josh's eyes were locked on the fact that Derrick had Massie's small hand in his much larger one, fingers intertwined tightly together.

"Miss Block." a familiar voice muffled. But no one looked to see that Isaac, the Block's driver, was waiting patiently for her to get into the car.

"This will only take a moment, Isaac." The brunette whispered as she finally tore her gaze from Josh, to look up at Derrick, then over her shoulder at the driver. He nodded respectively, keeping the back door open but helping himself to going onto the driver's side to give the trio of teenagers some privacy. As she returned her gaze to Josh, one eyebrow raised, his own eyes couldn't help but fall to her exposed arms. The faint shadows of where he'd bruised her, were in plain sight, and it made him get a sick filling in the pit of his stomach, what was it that his therapist called it? Remorse? It was a new feeling, something he wasn't used to.

"What do you want, Josh?" Derrick said with a barely audible sigh.

"I wanted to ..."

"Confirm whether or not that I was dead for the school?" Massie interrupted snidely, Derrick stifled a chuckled, Josh only rolled his eyes.

"No, I wanted to apologize, Massie. For everything." He stared straight at her, maintaining to keep all his focus on the brunette to ignore the dirty look that he was receiving from Derrick. He knew that they'd been on the outs, just like him and Cam Fisher, for a while now. Nothing was going to change that, their friendship wasn't Derrick and Cam, or Massie and Claire.

"I'm listening." she said slowly.

"Mass, it was_ wrong_ of me.. to treat you like complete and utter shit. I was a jerk. You didn't deserve it._ I_ didn't _deserve you_. All the fights, all the times I laid a hand on you, all the times I screamed and bitched, cheating on you with Olivia; none of it was _worth_ it. You were such a good friend to me, you accepted me so quickly after breaking up with Alicia in ninth grade. I stuck by you when Alicia outed you in tenth grade... I don't know what came over me, to be a dick to you while you were my girlfriend.. And I'm _so sorry_ that you got into the accident, I wish I would have known sooner, instead of the day _before_ you get out of the hospital."

Massie was so surprised, to hear an apology come from Joshua Hotz's mouth, so stunned, that she was at a loss for words. Would it make up for everything? Of course not. Did she trust him? Not the slightest bit. Could they start over and act like nothing happened? Definitely not an option. Was she able to forgive Josh? The possibility was slight. Could they try again, with being friends?_ Absolutely_.

"Mass, do you think we could be friends again?" Josh asked, as if reading through her thoughts.

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but Derrick beat her to it, by arrogantly commenting, "You can't seriously be considering forgiving him after all he's done." Josh fought the urge to glare at Derrick, as he continued keeping his attention on Massie, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, gnawing softly on his bottom lip. Massie looked at Derrick, rolling her eyes for Josh, and letting out a deep sigh when she turned her attention back to the Latino.

"It's gonna take a lot to work your way for my trust." she muttered, swallowing hard.

Josh nodded understandingly, and then quietly asked, "Can I get a ride home?"

Derrick nearly laughed at his ex-friend, but Massie nodded with a slight smile tugging on her pale lips, turning her body slightly as she peered into the Range Rover. "Isaac, we're having another stop. Instead of going to Derrick's house before mine, we are stopping at the Hotz estate to drop Josh off." The driver nodded, as he glanced at them from the rear view mirror, watching as the blonde soccer player helped Massie into the car, then climbing in after her, Josh following and closing the door after him.

-_xx_-

The music was softly playing through the speakers as the trio sat awkwardly in the back seat of the Range Rover. Josh glanced around at the leathery exterior, trying not to mind too much attention to the newly formed couple, as Massie had her legs draped across Derrick's lap and his arms were snaked around her waist tightly. From the corner of his eye, he actually found himself getting a really good look at Massie. Her skin was paler, but not in a good way, it was ashen, but she still looked radiantly beautiful to anyone's eye, a faint pink welt blended against her bottom lip, the faint bruises were on her arms but just barely noticeable, and there were some cuts from what looked like glass. From what he'd heard, and saw on Facebook posts about the accident, Massie's car had flipped over, so that explained the glass. Her arms and waist looked thinner, had she been eating properly while in the hospital, or before that?

But Josh still couldn't believe that this girl before him had gone through so much drama in the first two, almost three months of school. And she was still smiling brilliantly, as if nothing bothered her, but from the buzz at school and his connections in the gossip department: _someone _was plotting to change that.

From the other side of the Rover, whenever his attention was glued to Massie, Derrick was sneaking glares over to Josh. There wasn't something right about him, something that he couldn't put his finger on; in all the years they'd known each other, as much as he thought of the Latino as a brother, as much as he truly cared for the eighteen year old, no matter how much he loved him as apart of his family just like he thought Cam, Kemp, and Plover: Josh wasn't the type to apologize for anything, he always stood up for his friends, yes, but he was a hard-ass. He didn't like Massie, Derrick knew for a fact, so what brought him to coming to the hospital? He knew that Josh didn't care, and wouldn't have been surprised if Josh _had_ come to the hospital to see if Massie died or not from the accident. For a brief moment, their brown eyes met, Derrick found himself wondering what secrets lay beneath the tough exterior. What was he hiding, the truth that no one else knew, behind the soulless, "Seductive" brown eyes that the girls at BOCD found one of his most attractive features? Would he ever break? Would he ever change? _Probably not_, Derrick configured.

Derrick knew the man that Josh truly was. And he was nothing of what he saw before him, it was all buried.

It was just too unreal.

But even if this was something Josh meant, everything he said, even if Derrick didn't believe it, he was never going to forgive Josh for what he did to Massie; it made his blood boil with pure rage and he would gladly rip Josh's head from his shoulders if given the opportunity, the next time he hurt Massie, or any of the Pretty Committee even, in the slightest way.

-_xx-_

The sleek car rolled up into the gravel driveway in front of the Hotz estate, and came to a park close to the marble sand colored steps. Josh looked at Massie and Derrick for a moment longer, biting his lip, trying to muster something to say to them before he got out, but nothing came to mind, so he only gave them a daring crooked smile, opening the door and hopping out onto the property, nodding his head slightly at them to build up his hard-ass, cocky, arrogant exterior that momentarily relapsed when he'd given off the apology to Massie. They waved goodbye, but nothing was said, it wasn't right, they weren't right. None of them were. Josh closed the door and headed up the steps, disappearing into the vast Spanish mansion, as the Range Rover pulled out of the driveway, disappearing down the winding road. Massie immediately rolled up the tinted divider, sliding herself onto Derrick's lap, crushing her lips to his. He chuckled, and only slid Massie from his lap, placing her beside him on the seat.

"Sorry." he chuckled, "But you haven't even been out the hospital for an hour."

She giggled and pouted. "I'm sorry, I'm just anxious, is all."

"I know." he kissed her forehead, and then sighed deeply. "Do you really believe him?"

Massie cocked an eyebrow, "Who? Josh?"

"No. Santa." He smirked, she smacked him playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Not really. Why?"

He was silent for a moment, as he thought it over. "I've known him for so long, knowing him better than anyone.. He doesn't apologize, _you_ know that. So what was his deal? Where did the revelation come from that he decided _now _to tell you that he was sorry for everything he did? It wasn't believable, there's just something so off about Josh, was there some kind of gimmick along with it? Will he fuck us all over in the end?"

She climbed back onto his lap, straddling his waist. "You are putting too much thought and overthinking, Harrington."

He looked up at her. "Just trust my opinion on this, though, okay?" She nodded and kissed him softly, he couldn't help but smile against her lips, as he slid her from his lap once more and placed his hand on her leg, slowly migrating his hand and stroking her denim-clad inner thigh lightly. "These damn jeans." he chuckled, and she smirked at him this time, casually biting her lip.

"What should we do when we get back to my house?" she asked coyly.

"_You_ are going to get some sleep, and_ then_ we'll do whatever you want when you wake up." He stroked her hair with his other hand.

"But-"

"No buts, Mass." He interrupted with a smile, "You're gonna sleep for a bit."

She sighed and smiled back. "Fine."

* * *

**AN: **sorry that this chapter is a bit all over the place. I just wanted to get some Josh into the story again, that way I can move onto Marilynn's story as I said I would. I noticed that there was a question protruded into a "not review" by **Tara**. I would like to let you know that the "J" person, if you've been following my story, that it was Josh who they were referring to. None of the PC are fond of him, and as you can tell, the boys probably aren't either. I would also like to thank **inspiring. people. to. love.** for shouting my story, and in return, I would like to say that my fellow reviewers, you devious little Clique lovers, check out **Cali Girls Have It Bad **by said author. It was amazing. I love it already, and there's only three chapters.

I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting.  
XOXO.


	19. Secret

_Got a secret,  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll say,  
Better lock it in your pocket,  
Taking this one to the grave.  
And to show you,  
That I know you won't tell what I've said,  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

_-_ Secret, The Pierces_ -_

_The scorching heat was almost unbearable, under the sun that was high above the Arizona plains._

_The eighteen year old slid off the black RayBans sunglasses and hooked them onto the chain of her dog tag necklace, gathering her silky auburn waves and piling her heavy hair into a messy bun on top of her head, grabbing her black NOH8 drawstring backpack from the chair beside her as she stood up from the lounge chair. She was currently on the rooftop of her best friend's apartment building, enjoying the hot rays that beamed from the brilliant afternoon sun; an avalanche of rubber band bracelets sliding down her thin arm. Her bright blue eyes flickered to the shirtless teenage boy that was basking in the sunlight, his eyes hidden behind his own pair of lime green RayBans._

_"I know you're staring at me." He chuckled, his lips barely moving._

_"Want a cookie?" she laughed lightly._

_"No." he scrunched his nose. "I'm not very fond of- okay, it depends on the cookie."_

_She covered her mouth as she laughed at her friend's comment. "We have to get going, Mason."_

_"I'll catch up with you, I promise." He flashed a quick, toothy smile._

_"Alright." She turned slightly, slinging the backpack onto her back, waving to her best friend -slash- roommate as she headed toward the exit._

_"Hasta la vista, Mari!" Mason Levi hollered after her._

_-xx-_

Marilynn Sterling squeezed her eyes shut as the memory flooded her brain, chewing hard on her bottom lip, slowly opening her eyes and releasing her lip from between her teeth. It was the start, the simple goodbye, the I'll-See-You-In-A-Bit was something she was accustomed to whenever she'd been talking to Mason. They had each other's backs and never let each other get hurt, but if Mari knew what she knew now, she would gladly trade places with him, much to her brother's disliking. Standing in the small kitchen inside the house she shared with Niklaus, she opened the fridge and pulled out the long bottle of apple juice, grabbing one of the red cups and pouring her favorite drink midway, capping the bottle and placing it back on the shelf. She stood, leaning against the bench, bringing the brim of the cup to her lips, slowly slurping back the sweet butterscotch-colored liquid, glancing around the familiar kitchen she'd been residing in since late July.

"Mar." A familiar voice said, the accent fluent and humble.

Her blue eyes moved quickly, landing on her younger brother with a sweet smile as she sipped her cup, and waved slightly as if saying, _Hello brother_.

"What are you doing today?" Nik asked, flicking his dark hair away from his deep blue eyes, watching as Marilynn only shrugged.

He swallowed hard, Marilynn knew how much this bothered him, that she hadn't uttered a word since she watched her best friend be murdered, becoming an instant target. He knew how much she fear was locked up inside the elder Sterling, and there was nothing he could do about it. Marilynn sighed, from the look in his eyes, she knew he was thinking of all the Therapy sessions that she'd been to, trying to get her to speak, to open up, to let someone know what happened. She sipped her apple juice, looking down at the smooth marble tile floor of the kitchen, tapping her nails lightly against the red cup, a small sigh surpassing her lips as she took her bottom lip between her teeth, and gnawed gently.

"I'm going over Massie's today, do you wanna come?" He muttered, "Or.. you could go somewhere tonight? I'm sleeping over, Kendra said it's okay. One of your friends at college, maybe their place?" But Marilynn only shook her head, placing her red cup on the counter and crossing her arms tightly over her chest, walking out of the kitchen with one last glance toward her brother and an eye roll.

She went straight up to her bedroom, carefully closing the door behind her, and sliding off her black Toms by the door, leaping the small vacancy between there and her bed, landing on her back and staring up at the dark blue ceiling, her hands finding a home on her abdomen, biting her lip softly. Slightly irritated, Marilynn thought of her brother's offer on going to Massie Block's house. She was very fond of the girl, she'd been the last person, besides her brother, that Marilynn actually talked to. Yes, it was over the phone and Marilynn had been crying, but it still counted.

-_xx_-

_Marilynn waltzed down the sidewalk just left of the apartment building, swinging her hands lightly at her sides, feeling as the sun cooled against her back. She plugged in her purple cheetah print headphones into her iPhone, pressing play on her music as Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran started playing softly through the tiny speakers in her ears. She took her bottom lip gently between her teeth and chewed softly on her pale pink skin, her blue eyes flickering around to every street corner, trying to remember which one she had to turn down in order to get to the dance studio; it was where she and Mason were supposed to meet their friends so they could go out to the bonfire in a few short hours. She went down the second corner, shoving her hands deep into her pockets, humming along to the song that played after Ed Sheeran. _

_When she was about three blocks away from the dance studio, she heard a familiar voice calling after her. Turning her head three quarters of the way, Marilynn saw that Mason was jogging after her. She smiled, took him long enough, she thought fondly to herself as she let out a small chuckle, watching as Mason was gripping at his jeans, hiking them up so they wouldn't sag and fall passed his hips. Her flamboyant friend had a tendency to buy jeans, in those vibrant various colors, but they would sometimes be too big at the hips and so tight at the legs; it made her roll her eyes. But she still loved him._

_"About time!" she giggled as he caught up with her; it was the first time she'd ever seen Mason run. _

_"Sorry, chick." he slowed down as he approached her. _

_"I thought I'd have to show up alone, and there's-" _

_"There's nothing more embarrassing than showing up as the newbie without her gay sexylicious mate." Mason winked, interrupting her, bursting out into abrupt laughter. Marilynn couldn't help but laugh with him, knowing he was right, and it was incredibly funny to hear that come out of his mouth. She __linked her arm with his, and Mason started skipping with her best friend, down the street to the dance studio she had gotten high at a few weeks ago, Mason took one earbud and poked it into his ear, belting out The Climb by Miley Cyrus, which wasn't even the song playing. Marilynn couldn't stop laughing, it was hard to focus and she was surprised that she didn't trip from not paying attention. Mason was just the clown in their friendship, and she loved it._

_It wasn't before long that they were at least twenty giant steps away from the dance studio, as the sky had become twilight, they were both singing "Show Me Your Teeth" by Lady Gaga, their favorite song by her, and the Monster Queen was basically Mason's idol. He loved her, more than he loved his bright pink and black leopard belt, and that was his most prized accessory. It caught the attention of anyone, from a mile away._

_"Now show me your fangs," Mason giggled and flashed his teeth in a crooked smile, Marilynn giggled and hip-bumped her friend. __The song came to a halt, when Mason's mixed color eyes grew flat of emotion. She looked over at her friend, and then followed his gaze._

_Just ahead at the dance studio, there were three unfamiliar faces leaning against the sand-colored stone brick wall, in their hands were bottles shielded by brown paper bags, occasionally bringing it to their lips. Marilynn knew that the streets of Arizona weren't necessarily safe, in their neighborhood, but Marilynn was bold and strong enough to live there, with Mason, having a decent amount of friends that could have her back. It was the same thing she dealt with in her old town, she could handle Arizona. _

_"Hey baby!" One of the boys hollered when they spotted Marilynn; from the corner of the female's eye, she saw Mason's jaw become taut. _

_"Just ignore them." Mason muttered through his teeth, losing all flecks of his playful attitude. _

_"Come hang with us." Another boy grinned drunkenly; Marilynn only rolled her eyes and gripped tightly onto her friend's arm. _

_Stupid, immature comments were thrown around to Marilynn, calling her hot and sexy, wanting her to hop on their dicks, and a whole bunch of other retarded, pervertive comments that she only ignored. But from the looks of Mason, he wasn't handling this very well, only because of how protective he was of Marilynn. If she could read minds, she was sure that Mason wanted to rip their heads from their shoulders, rip their throats out, or their lungs. His eyes burned with rage, and he seemed ready to snap any moment: which was what Marilynn was afraid of._

_-xx-_

Marilynn had grown bored of lounging around her house, deciding to go for a walk not too long after Nik had left for the Block's. She might as well stop by, sometime later on that evening, but wanted a little time to herself while she could. Ever since she stopped talking, Nik had become very suffocating, always worrying about her, none the less. It was supposed to be the other way around, since she was the eldest, but then again, it was just instinct in being a brother all together. She still wasn't accustomed to the cold weather, even after the amount of time she'd been living in New York with her brother, and it bothered her every time she had to adjust the black peacoat, tightening it around her to prevent the chilly autumn air from caressing her skin.

Even though she didn't know New York as well as she'd known Arizona, the city was a breeze. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking the time - she'd give herself another ten minutes before texting Nik to come get her, and take her to the Block's. She hadn't called for a cab since she'd left Arizona. She crossed the street to go into Starbucks, gripping her wallet in hand that she'd tucked into the other pocket of her peacoat, sighing heavily. Ordering things was her worst priority, and this time, she didn't have Nik to help her out, which lead to preparing her phone to show them what she wanted, unless one of her New York friends happened to be sitting at one of the tables inside the coffee shop.

The line was short, and that's what Marilynn hated. But she'd thought of typing everything up on her phone before she approached the counter.

"What can I get you, Ms." said the cute guy with shaggy brown hair, having one blue eye and one brown eye. Marilynn smiled politely at him, slowly holding out her phone for him to see what she'd typed up:

**Marilynn Sterling - double chocolate peppermint hot chocolate.**

The guy nodded and wrote down her order on the notepad then handed back her phone, telling her the amount that was due for her drink; she was grateful he was kind enough to not question why she had typed up her order, instead of telling him. She chewed softly on her bottom lip, watching as he'd thrown in a casual wink, turning away to hand the piece of paper to one of the workers behind the counter. Marilynn went off to the side after handing him the money, standing by the counter where everyone else was waiting for their orders, sticking her hands into her pockets after adjusting the striped black, gray, and white scarf around her neck, rocking slightly on her heels.

Occasionally, her eyes drifted to where the cute guy was standing behind the counter. She bit her lip, concerned about him, feeling like she knew him from somewhere. . . it was the eyes. She'd seen those eyes before. Had she dated him? Possibly, that's how he knew not to question her silence, but he would have said 'hey Marilynn' or something like that. _Did I go to school with him? _she pondered. Another possibility. And as if he'd sensed her looking, he casually turned his head over his shoulder, blurting out the order to his co-worker, swiftly flashing a smile in her direction, then going back to the waiting customers. Her cheeks burned, she quickly looked away before they were making eye contact.

"Sterling? Hot chocolate?" A female voice called. Marilynn snapped out of her small trance, blinking a few times, going up to the counter and taking her hot chocolate from the barista, who glanced at her briefly then turned away, tapping the cute guy on the shoulder repeatedly to get his attention. Marilynn discreetly watched as he casually turned, smiling down at his co-worker, but his eyes were slowly drifting up to meet Marilynn's gaze. The redness darkened in her cheeks, she looked down and sipped her hot chocolate, not wasting any time in walking out of the Starbucks, taking her phone out of her pocket to scroll through her contacts, finding her brother's number.

**Mari: Come get met at Starbucks. K? **

A response came within seconds.

**Nik: On my way, sis. **

And then a new one rolled in.

**Nik: Mass is catching a ride. Cool?**

Marilynn told Nik that she didn't mind that Massie was coming along, then slipped her phone back into her pocket, sipping her hot chocolate, looking around at the bustling streets. Halloween was only two days away, and it was colder than normal, said the weatherman that morning, but Halloween was supposed to be the warmest - and Marilynn couldn't wait. She loved the warm weather, definitely wasn't fond of the cold, but she'd have to get used to it. While she waited for her brother, her thoughts conjured around the boy from Starbucks. She could tell she knew him, and he knew her, because he was looking and smiling at her. Maybe she was over thinking, but she didn't want to let it go; it would bother her too much. She bit her lip, trying to think of where else she could possibly know him from, while looking down the street for Nik's car, remembering which direction the Block's lived from this way in the city.

There were so many different, endless possibilities for how she knew that boy in Starbucks.

He was around her age, his skin was smooth and pale like snow, stature a little over six foot, his unkempt shaggy chocolate colored hair fell unevenly passed his ears and skimmed his eyelashes, and his versicolor eyes were full of depth and mystery. There was this certain flicker in his eyes, that had drawn Marilynn to him, which was what made her consider the fact that she knew him from somewhere. . . The ringing bell caught her attention, taking her out of her thoughts; she turned to see that it was him walking out of Starbucks, talking on the phone. Marilynn swallowed back some more of her hot chocolate, trying to listen as he randomly stood at the edge of the sidewalk, looking around as if he was expecting someone to pick him up.

"It was like instant flashback, man.. I'm telling you... It was.." The guy said, his voice was deep and throaty, but so attractive. "The minute she walked in, I was like _Oh my fuck, it can't be_." Marilynn bit her lip, wondering who he was talking about, and was growing even more curious. "And from the look in her eyes, she didn't remember.. Which is good, I guess.."

Marilynn raised an eyebrow, sipping her hot chocolate.

"I'm surprised she didn't immediately leave." He continued, "But the first thing that popped into my mind, was that _first punch_."

Marilynn gasped, nearly dropping her hot chocolate to the ground as it felt slippery in her grasp, as it flashed right before her eyes like a horror movie.

-xx-

_Mason's eyes flickered angrily between all of the boys that were leaning against the sandy stone wall, Marilynn's hand tightened on her friend's arm. She hated hearing those muttered curse words mixed with his breath, but she knew it was or a good reason; their walk came to a complete stop just before they were at the doors of the dance studio. Mason's jaw became taut, as he ripped away from Marilynn, his eyes bulging as he silently egged them to continue their immaturity, hollering at Marilynn's "smoking" body and "gorgeous eyes". The incoherent male specimen were lazily dropping their gazes to her bulky chest, which irked Mason even more - even though he was attracted to men, he had thousand time more respect for woman than the douche bags, any person would. Marilynn was even getting tired of hearing about their "compliments' to her, gripping at Mason's arm to pull him into the dance studio so they could finally meet up with their friends, and head down to the bonfire, especially when they started making snarky comments at Mason, knowing full-fledge that he was gay, trying to be hilarious. But at the rate the pigs were going, they were getting Mason's undivided attention, which was something Marilynn desperately wanted to avoid. She'd seen him in action._

_One boy spoke up, the ugliest out of the group, Marilynn (and Mason) had to admit:  
"Come on, baby. Me, you, a six pack, and a hotel room. I'll rock your world!"_

_Mason didn't even glance at Marilynn as he ripped away once more, closing the decent-sized gap that was between him and Marilynn, and them. They looked at each other, then started laughing, Marilynn slowly took a step, curious getting the best of her and wanting to hear what they were saying: not that she needed to, she was sure enough that Mason would start screaming and the guys would retaliate just as loudly._

_"Oooooh," the boys laughed in unison. "Flamingo's g-got somethin' to say!" _

_"Shut your face." Mason snapped, his hands clenched into tights fists at his side. _

_"Got something to say, Gay Boy?" One with blonde hair asked, cocking his head with an even cockier smirk._

_"Yeah, I do." He smirked back. Marilynn could hear the distaste and repulsive tone in her friend's voice, the anger rising. She knew this wasn't going to be good, and a part of her knew that she should drag Mason away before something broke out, or things got ugly; but she was also scared. Figuring Mason would make this quick, yelling at them, as she listened to the witty remarks coming from her best friend, and the irrelevant responses coming from each of their mouths drunkenly._

_"What's so special? Stop defending her and be a man! Fuck her!" The shaggy brown haired boy slurred. _

_Right before Marilynn's eyes, she watched in one swift motion, as Mason's fist collided into his face; her eyes widened, and her hand flew up to her mouth, as the guy stumbled and then immediately retaliated. His fist went straight for Mason's mouth, but missed by a millisecond. The blonde guy lunged at Mason, tackling him into the brick wall of the dance studio, and giving him a powerful jab into the center of his face. Marilynn heard the impact of the punch, and flinched, as if it were her, pinching her nose slightly, swallowing hard. She knew it was pointless to try and break it up, for she would become apart of it, but as the two other guys came toward her, Marilynn's hand went straight for her phone, prepared to dial for the police. But, even drunk, they were one step ahead and snatched it from her hold, tossing it at the matted earth, their hands flying up to her shoulders, holding her in place, as if forcing her to watch._

_Blood started flowing from Mason's nose; he kneed the blonde one in the gut, hoping it would move him out of the way. Blondie bent down, clutching his stomach automatically from the impact, and grunting in pain. Marilynn's eyes widened, and she jerked, desperate to get out of their grasps, but they were holding on to her pretty good. She was speechless. Mason quickly sent a blow to the side of the blonde's head, watching as it sent him to the ground and wiping the blood gingerly from his nostrils, not caring that it could possibly be broken - it was the least of his problems._

_The shaggy haired one's hand flew up to the back of Mason's neck, forcing him back and throwing him to the ground, Mason landed with a thud and a grunt as his back slammed against the concrete, letting out a loud groan of pain. He was quick to start sending blows to Mason's ribs as he was hunched, turned on his side, coughing as he tried stopping the guy from kicking him as well as he possibly could, his hands flying out to protect himself, but it was useless. Each kick was harder, more powerful than the last, pretty soon the pain would become unbearable. The blonde stood up straight, holding at his stomach as he went to his friend's side, lifting his foot slightly and forcing it down against Mason's thigh, he was probably aiming for the crotch but he couldn't see all too clearly because of how messed up his mind was from the alcohol that consumed._

_"Stop it!" Marilynn shouted, jerking forward to try and get out of the holder's grasp. But they only tightened their hands. "Stop! You're hurting him!"_

_The brown shaggy boy looked up, smirking nefariously at Marilynn. "He wants to play with the big boys, honey. Let him." was slurred passed his lips; Marilynn swallowed hard and tried once again to force herself out of their grasp. She was tiny, and they were so much stronger than her, even though it was impossible, she still wanted to attempt, even just to get out and run for help, if she couldn't help Mason fight them off._

_The blonde one bent down, his balled fist pulling back slowly, and then it collided into Mason's face just as he was able to roll onto his back. Blood and tears were running along his face, staining his lips, gushing from his nose, a bruise had formed almost instantly from where he'd just been punched; blossoming a brilliant purple and black. He elbowed the guy back as he rolled slowly onto his side, his back to them, the guy fell back as he was taken by surprise. Shaggy grabbed Mason by the shirt, dragging him along the pavement, pulling him from where his friend was on his back, and forcing him onto his feet, spinning him around and kneeing him in the crotch. Mason doubled over, his hands at his crotch, trying to steady himself so he didn't fall over, giving them a chance to get at him again. Mason's eyes were fierce as he looked up, his teeth bared and jutting out like a bulldog's, using the smallest of his strength, lunging at the guy and tackling him to the ground, Shaggy's head slamming back into the pavement. _

_"Mason! Stop fighting them!" She yelled, elbowing one guy in the ribs; she listened as the guy only laughed to himself. __But Mason acted as if he hadn't heard, getting on top of the guy, holding at his ribs, using the other arm to repeatedly punch the guy in the face. The anger had surfaced and exploded, it was terrifying, it was what Marilynn was afraid of, and now, there was definitely nothing she could do about it. __Shaggy pushed Mason off, straight for the wall, getting onto his feet and brushing off his clothes like it was nothing. Blood trickled from his nose, lip, and on the side of his head, with a red mark on his cheek. The blonde had managed to finally snap himself and get back onto his feet, going to where his friend had cornered Mason, the biggest smirk spread across his chiseled face. _

_"N-No," Marilynn gasped when they kept him cornered; a silver object slowly being pulled from his leather jacket pocket. The blonde said something to Shaggy, who nodded and went over to standing in front of Marilynn. Tears ran down her face, begging for them to let her go, and to not continue with Mason, it wasn't worth it, even if they were drunk, things could be looked over. He only shook his head._

_"Let'er go." he mumbled, his voice clearer than the rest. They obeyed and went over to where their blonde leader was, huddling around Mason, she could hear the smack talk that was continuing to be thrown back and forth, occasionally hearing the sound of Mason grunting from whatever they were doing to him. _

_"Please." she looked up at him, her blue eyes locked on his, her heart pounding harshly, frighteningly dangerous inside of her chest, and not in a good way. She inhaled sharply as she stared into his eyes, one was blue and one was brown, the oddest mixture, which made her feel almost afraid: the eyes were psychotic, which made her feel he was just as psychotic. Maybe his friends, too? His hair fell into his eyes, but he didn't push the strands away._

_"wanna see how the big boys play, bitch?" he laughed and appeared at her side, his hand gripping tightly at her neck. _

_The sound of a fist against the side of someone's jaw was heard, and then the unexpected gun shot. Marilynn screamed, the guys huddled around Mason started yelling, which meant that the armed fire wasn't supposed to happen; they retreated away from Mason immedaitely, and she watched as his body slumped over, blood splattered everywhere it could reach as his shirt was stained on the left side of his body, in the sloppiest place from the gun being held in the hand of a drunk, or sobering up, man. The blonde one was holding the gun. _

_Everyone stared in disbelief, time felt frozen as they all looked at Mason Levi's dead body. Even Shaggy couldn't believe what was right in front of his eyes. His hand had loosened slightly on Marilynn's neck, which she used as an advantage to elbow him as hard as she could, sending him away, she swiftly picked up her phone and dialed 911, hot tears running down her face. Shaggy cast one glance, as he was taken back to reality, his friends already running away from the scene as fast as their legs could carry them - it took the lone boy to realize that she was calling someone, as he went to grab her phone, but he simply stepped away, his eyes apologetic for killing her friend. She knew this meant it wasn't intentional for Mason to die, but she didn't care. __Her eyes drifted to where the boys had stopped, yelling for their friend, whose name she couldn't comprehend from the way they were shouting. _

_And just like that, they all disappeared. __Moments later, the police and the ambulance showed up, giving Marilynn hope that Mason had a chance of living, even though he'd been shot. _

_Sirens could be heard halfway across town, and Marilynn wondered if those four douche bags could hear, and she hoped that it only made them run faster._

_Marilynn scrutinized the gruesome scene in front of her. Though she could not believe what had happened right before her eyes, she had no choice but too. She was in a state of shock, tears brought their way down her ivory cheek, hot but cool against the winter air. Her lip trembled, and her mind elsewhere, her vision captioning everything in slow motion. It was barley wield to take in a deep breath through her chest, for it was crushed tightly by the fear and pain she had just witnessed through one of her best friends eyes, and yet she could not have done a single thing. She had guilt fuming through her thoughts, and all she did was gnaw at her bottom lip gently before letting it go. A sigh surpassed her lips and she looked down, her eyebrows raised for the moment before dropping. She swiveled on her heel and walked from the scene as the police cars and ambulances competed off into the dark night. She had one thing on her mind now that she needed to do. And she swore she would do it._

Keep their surreptitious secret.

* * *

**AN: **this will be short. i would just like to thank my best friend for writing the ending. It really helped me a lot. I love you for it,** xhopelessxwandererx**! By the way, you should check out her stories if you're a fan of Twilight. Her most recent one is called** Mercy: Protecting Bloody Secrets. **I'm in love with it, I know you guys will be too! That's all for know. I do apologize for the long wait for my next chapter.

XOXO, until next time.


End file.
